Conflicting Desires
by Forsaken Tenshi
Summary: -COMPLETE- Epilogue [Sesshoumaru x Kagome] Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, annually chooses a human female to toy with... and this time, it's Kagome, a girl who loathes him... -UNENDING SORROW POSTED-
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I have no claim on Inuyasha characters.  
  
Author's Note: This is an alternate universe fic, however, I will strive to keep the OOC-ness as far down as possible!  
  
"___" = Dialogue  
  
'___' = Thoughts  
  
~ # * # ~ = Passage of time  
  
*___* = Special 'stuff'  
  
Conflicting Desires  
  
By Forsaken Tenshi  
  
Prologue  
  
Cool moonlight dimly illuminated the plush study of the Lord of the Western Lands. The moonlight fell on a man with scarlet accented, cold, calculating gold eyes roving over the midnight landscape. Silky platinum hair cascaded down the lord's back, pooling about him on the cushion he sat on. Pointed ears protruded from the silver strands. Two bold magenta stripes on each of the cheeks and a single, dark cerulean crescent moon on the center of the forehead contrasted sharply with the pale, ivory skin. Tucked over his right shoulder was a mass of white fur- his tail. He wore a white kimono accented with intricate crimson designs and a peculiar bone armor that protected his shoulders and chest. His identically striped, clawed hands rested lightly on the windowsill.  
  
A knock sounded on the heavy oaken doors of the lord's study. A greenish toad-like organism with wide yellow eyes peered into the chamber. "Lord Sess-Sesshoumaru?" stuttered the creature.  
  
The silver haired man turned his glittering amber eyes onto the servant. "What is it, Jaken?" he snapped, irritated because he'd been disturbed.  
  
Jaken started. "Sesshoumaru-sama, I wa-wanted to ki-kindly remind you that sp-spring is almost h-here and-"  
  
"I need to find another ningen girl. Hai, I _know_ that, Jaken!" spat Sesshoumaru. He turned back to the window. "We leave in the morning. Prepare my belongings."  
  
"Mochiron, Master," Jaken replied, bowing and closing the door.  
  
~ # * # ~  
  
*In a small town*  
  
"Kagome-chan, hold still!" rebuked a woman as she dressed a young girl in a silk kimono.  
  
"Okaa-san!" the young priestess whined, "Why must _I_ do this?"  
  
Kagome's mother sighed and dropped her head. Her hands grasped Kagome's, and the girl's mother gazed straight into Kagome's blue eyes. "Kagome- chan," she started, "I don't _want_ you to do this. Both you and I have seen what happens to those unfortunate girls chosen by the lord. I don't want that to happen to you. But he is coming, and commands that every unmarried girl between ages eighteen and twenty-one appear before him. I cannot disobey the lord. You know that."  
  
Kagome frowned. She did indeed know what happened to girls chosen by the Lord of the Western Lands. She had traveled from another town with her mother, something that was dangerous. The demons that lived in the forest were ones not to be messed with. Few people traveled from town to town and survived.  
  
Her thoughts on the Lord of the Western Lands drifted to a long repressed, bitter memory.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Chotto matte!" called a six-year-old Higurashi Kagome. She sprinted frantically after the retreating form of a graceful eighteen-year-old girl.  
  
The brown haired teen stopped walking towards the village square and turned to face the child scurrying to catch up. She smiled, kneeled down, and held her arms out wide. Kagome leapt happily into her embrace. To Kagome, Ayume was the older sister she never had, and the same held true for Ayume, who cherished Kagome like she would a little sister.  
  
"Kagome-chan, daijobu desu ka?" asked Ayume, stroking the girl's ebony hair.  
  
"Hai, daijobu desu!" replied Kagome, smiling sweetly at the teen as she gazed into Ayume's viridian eyes with her own warm cerulean ones. "Onei- chan, where are you going?"  
  
The teen sighed. "I have to go meet the Lord of the Western Lands, little one," she answered, "However, I do not really want to go."  
  
"Doushite?" asked Kagome, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.  
  
Ayume sighed. "If he picks me to go with him, I cannot see you for a year."  
  
"A year?" Kagome echoed, perplexed.  
  
"Hai, a year," replied the teen sadly.  
  
Kagome thought a little. "Onei-chan," she called, "You will come back and see me, won't you?"  
  
"Hai," responded the older girl, a smile gracing her lips. "I'll come see you right when I am able to."  
  
"Promise?" A chubby pinky was extended in the air, waiting for the other girl's finger to link with her own.  
  
"Promise." Their fingers linked, and Ayume gave Kagome a squeeze before she straightened up and continued towards the village square.  
  
~ # * # ~  
  
A year later. . .  
  
"Ayume-chan!" called a seven-year-old Kagome.  
  
The now nineteen-year-old brunette turned and eyed the ebony haired child dashing towards her. Ayume carried herself with what could be labeled as arrogance. She masked her face with make up, and dressed in an eye- catching array of colorful silks. Her hair was worn up elegantly and decorated with expensive ivory combs and the like.  
  
Kagome reached Ayume and wrapped her arms around the teen's waist. "I missed you, onei-chan!" cried Kagome as tears of happiness trickled down her cheeks.  
  
Ayume gently but firmly pried the younger girl off. "Onei-chan?" asked Kagome, perplexed.  
  
"Iie. Don't call me that. I never was, and never will be your onei-chan," she rebuked, her face impassive. Yet her eyes were what disturbed Kagome the most. They were cold, hollow. . . uncaring. Without another word she spun and left a shocked and hurt Kagome.  
  
"Onei-chan. . ." she whimpered, her tears of joy transforming into tears of grief. She fled to the arms of her mother.  
  
Later, during the evening, Kagome strode solemnly, thoughtfully through a meadow on the edge of the village. Fireflies fluttered about blinking their lights, giving the field an enchanted look. Several of the creatures lit on the girl and decorated her light blue kimono with gentle pulses of light.  
  
A coquettish giggle broke Kagome's thoughts, and in the darkening light, she could make out the faint outlines of Ayume and a man. They kissed intimately, whispering in a conspiring manner while giggling in each other's arms. The scene was to repeat itself many times, each time with a different man.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
Kagome shook her head. No. She didn't want to end up like Ayume. Ayume had been eventually killed by one of her lovers. Kagome wiped away a lone tear. She wasn't going to be chosen if she could help it! She loathed the Lord of the Western Lands for what he did to her friend, the older girl she had looked up to as the sister she never had. Her fiery spirit stirred within her, and it blazed brightly in her eyes. "I'll _make_ him chose another girl. I'll be rude and disrespectful," she muttered, fuming.  
  
"Kagome-chan!" exclaimed her mother.  
  
"I will! There is no way in the seven hells I will let him chose me!" snapped Kagome.  
  
"Kagome!" called a rough masculine voice.  
  
"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome happily, forgetting her loathing for the lord as her boyfriend poked his silver head into her room before stepping in. Clad in bright red with a string of prayer beads around his neck and an untransformed Tetsusaiga sheathed at his side, he looked a formidable opponent. His gold eyes darted to and fro, and his quivering nose never stopped scenting the winds. His long silver hair tumbled to his waist, and small white dog-ears protruded from beneath his mane. He wrinkled his nose at her dress. "Feh! What are you dressed up like _that_ for?" He leaned against the doorframe casually and folded his arms across his chest.  
  
Kagome glared at the half-dog demon half-human. Sometimes she wondered why she liked him in the first place. She sighed. "The Lord of the Western Lands is coming, and I have to dress up like this," she grumbled.  
  
Inuyasha snapped his head towards her. "Nani? You mean Sesshoumaru-sama?" he asked.  
  
Kagome nodded her head reluctantly.  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you have a good chance of _not_ being picked," he commented haughtily.  
  
Kagome tilted her head sideways, perplexed. "How?"  
  
Her dog demon boyfriend twitched his ears in amusement. "Sesshoumaru-sama will probably think he is too _refined_ for the likes of you."  
  
The silk clad girl raised an eyebrow skeptically. "And you would know this by. . .?"  
  
Inuyasha suppressed a growl. "Let's just say I have my sources," he retorted, turning away and crossing his arms.  
  
Kagome sighed and looked out a window towards the town square. Already a cluster of dressed up girls stood in a tight circle, gossiping and eagerly awaiting the arrival of the lord. Kagome rolled her eyes. 'They don't know what they're getting into,' she thought scornfully, 'Such ignorance.' She heaved a sigh.  
  
"You're done, Kagome-chan," her mother replied. Kagome stepped off the small pedestal and studied herself in the full-length mirror. The light blue kimono with embroidered sakura blossoms was breathtaking. Her mother had done an excellent job sewing it.  
  
"Arigatou, okaa-san," said Kagome, hugging her mother.  
  
"Nandemonai, Kagome-chan," her mother replied, looking her over and beaming. Abruptly she left the room on the premise of looking for Souta, Kagome's little brother.  
  
"You look. . . nice," Inuyasha commented gruffly after making sure Kagome's mother was out of hearing range.  
  
Kagome quickly strode over to him and whacked him on the arm. "Is that _all_ you have to say?!? After all the hours okaa-san put into making this, you simply say, 'You look nice'?!?" she screeched.  
  
"Maa, maa, I was joking! Really I was! You look wonderful, Kagome-san!" he said, hastily correcting himself. He gave her a warm squeeze. "Just be yourself, alright?" His brittle gold eyes softened as he looked into her warm coffee colored ones.  
  
"Sure," she replied, before being silenced by a quick kiss.  
  
Heartened by her boyfriend's words, Kagome stepped outside and waited for Lord Sesshoumaru's arrival.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Japanese Translations  
  
Ningen- human  
  
Hai- yes  
  
Mochiron- of course  
  
Okaa-san- mother  
  
Youkai- demon  
  
Chotto matte- wait  
  
Daijobu desu ka?- are you all right?  
  
Hai- yes  
  
Daijobu desu- I am all right  
  
Onei-chan- older sister  
  
Doushite- why  
  
Iie- no  
  
Nani- what  
  
Arigatou- thank you  
  
Nandemonai- it's nothing  
  
Maa, maa- now, now  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
FT: Konnichiwa, minna-san! This is my first Inuyasha ficcie, be critical; I want to make this a good story! Other characters will come into play later, perhaps even in the next chapter. . .  
  
Kagome: Heh. . . I get to be all bitchy! ^_^  
  
Inuyasha: Feh! You always were to begin with!  
  
Kagome: Osuwari!  
  
Inuyasha: *falls flat on his face and mumbles* Damn you, wench!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *stares disdainfully at the both of them* I detest humans. *directs this statement at FT*  
  
FT: Too bad! *glomps Sesshoumaru*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *scowls*  
  
FT: Sesshy-kun, you are one of _the_ most egotistical, chauvinistic males I've met, you know that?  
  
Sesshoumaru: *frowns* That I did. Now will you get _off_ me?  
  
FT: *grins happily* Iie. Irritable as well. . . *smirk* Review! Onegai? ^_^;;;  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	2. The Defiant, Confusing Ningen

Disclaimer: Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Inuyasha, etc. do not belong to me.  
  
Author's Note: In this story, Kagome is supposed to hate Sesshoumaru with a passion. And I mean a _real_ passion! Gomen for the OOC-ness! But then again, it makes the plot more fun, ne? ^_~  
  
"___" = Dialogue  
  
'___' = Thoughts  
  
*___* = Special 'stuff'  
  
Conflicting Desires  
  
By Forsaken Tenshi  
  
Chapter 1: The Defiant, Confusing Ningen  
  
Kagome stepped into the square and looked at the other girls chattering mindlessly. They eyed her enviously. She, Kagome, was dressed in the blue silk kimono; her hair was piled high on her head in an elegant twist and decorated with various bits of hair jewelry. Her mother had done her make up, using just enough to bring out her features perfectly. Kagome glared at them and shuffled her feet nervously in the dust. Her hands instinctively reached up and clasped the small pink orb that hung about her neck. The Shikon no Tama. The jewel wanted by so many demons.  
  
"Kagome-chan!" A small reddish ball of fluff careened into the girl's arms.  
  
"Shippou-chan, daijobu desu ka?" asked Kagome softly, hugging the small fox demon.  
  
"Hai, daijobu desu!" replied Shippou, smiling radiantly at the teen as he gazed into Kagome's russet colored eyes with his own warm brown ones. "Kagome-chan, why are you all dressed up?" He glanced down at her kimono.  
  
The teen sighed. "I have to see the Lord of the Western Lands, Shippou- chan," she answered, "I don't really want to though."  
  
"Doushite?" asked Shippou, his eyes sparkling with curiosity.  
  
The priestess sighed. "If he picks me to go with him, I won't be able to see you for a year."  
  
"A year?" Shippou echoed, tilting his head.  
  
"Hai, a year," replied Kagome sadly.  
  
Shippou thought a little. "Kagome-chan," he asked apprehensively, "You'll come back and see me, won't you?"  
  
"Mochiron," responded the girl, a smile gracing her lips. "I'll come the moment I am able to."  
  
"Promise?" Shippou's chubby pinky was extended in the air, waiting for the Kagome's finger to link with his own.  
  
Kagome's smile disappeared as a sense of déjà vu overwhelmed her. She shook her head and looked at the worried Shippou. She pasted a brighter smile on her face.  
  
"Promise." Their fingers linked, and Kagome hugged the fox demon before he jumped down and regarded her with loving eyes.  
  
"Kagome!" called another girl's voice.  
  
Kagome spun around. "Sango!" she called.  
  
The teens hugged each other happily. The housecat sized Kirara mewed happily as she rubbed against Kagome's dress.  
  
"How's the youkai exterminating going?" asked Kagome as she smiled at her friend.  
  
Sango shrugged. "Not too bad," she replied. She held her giant boomerang, Hiraikotsu, on her back, effectively blocking out everything immediately behind her. "I'd gone off to this village with houshi-sama, Kirara-chan, and Shippou-chan where this large snake youkai was a-"  
  
SMACK!  
  
An angry Sango had wheeled around, revealing the priest, Miroku, nursing a bright red hand-shaped marking on his cheek. Her eyes were bright with anger. "_Why_ do you keep doing that!" she snapped.  
  
Miroku feigned innocence. "Nani?" he asked pleasantly.  
  
Kagome and Sango rolled their eyes, and Shippou shook his head.  
  
Inuyasha sauntered out of the shrine and hugged Kagome from behind, all the while glaring at the monk. "Don't attempt anything, houshi!" he grumbled.  
  
Miroku good-naturedly backed off, his hands raised in mock surrender while still maintaining his grasp on his staff. "She's all yours, Inuyasha- sama!"  
  
Sango looked off into the distance and suddenly heard the piercing cry of a demon rising from beyond the forest. She groaned. "Kagome-chan, I need to go. . . evidently more youkai have decided to raise hell with other villages. Ja!"  
  
Kirara transformed into her true form and Sango, Miroku, and Shippou hopped on her back. They took off in the direction of the demonic wail.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha huffed as he let go of Kagome. "I'm going to hunt. I'll see you later, ne?"  
  
"Hai," Kagome replied as she kissed his cheek. "Ja ne."  
  
*Somewhere in the sky*  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head. 'Why the hell do I even _want_ another ningen?' he asked himself as he flew through the morning air. He was dressed in his usual intricately designed white kimono, adorned with his bone armor and his two swords, the Tenseiga and the Toukijin, sheathed on his waist. His fluffy tail was draped elegantly over his right shoulder; it floated behind him, as did his long silver hair.  
  
With him was Jaken, his trusty servant. The toad creature carried the Staff of Heads in one hand and a small glass container with some sort of peach colored cream. The bulbous eyed creature glanced up at his master, who stared emotionlessly ahead. The rising sun shone brightly before them, drastically shortening the shadows of the trees of the forest they flew over. In the distance, both could see the small village that was their destination.  
  
They landed near the edge of the forest surrounding the village. Sesshoumaru could easily smell the stench of the humans. His nose wrinkled up slightly in disgust. He again wondered why. Oh yes, he remembered. They provided entertainment for him, be it when he felt lust, or when he simply needed something to do to pass time. Of course, he could not quit his roving about his lands, patrolling his borders. But he could always find time to do that.  
  
He dipped a clawed finger into the cream and gently rubbed the substance over the crescent moon and talon marks on his face. They faded away, as if he never had them to begin with. He applied more to the stripes on his hands. With a toss of his head, his hair covered his pointed ears. As there was nothing to be done with his claws, he kept them hidden within the sleeves of his kimono. His tail he pretended it was a rather large, puffy boa.  
  
"Stay here, Jaken," the Lord of the Western Lands commanded of his servant, "And set up that spell." He did not want the humans of his territory to know he was a demon, for he did not want to kill them if they rebelled against him. Even though other demons thought of him as heartless and bloodthirsty, all he really wanted was peace throughout his lands.  
  
By now the sun was half way to the zenith of its daily path. Sesshoumaru strolled out of the forest and headed towards the village square. His eyes fell upon a group of girls chattering excitedly, and a single girl standing somewhat apart from the group. His keen ears picked up bits of gossip.  
  
". . . he's supposed to be handsome. . ."  
  
". . . richest in all the lands! Does my hair look. . ."  
  
". . . of course _I_ am the prettiest. . ."  
  
". . . he'll choose me! I'm sure. . ."  
  
Sesshoumaru snorted at the fragments of the conversation. He continued towards the village at a leisurely pace- well, leisurely for a demon, which was quite fast. As he neared the village, both villagers and girls gasped at the sight of him. The girls haphazardly arranged themselves in a line while the peasants bowed before him. He passed by them as if he never noticed.  
  
The Lord of the Western Lands approached the line of ladies. He paused before each one, inspecting them. The one he stopped before would bat her eyelashes, smile coquettishly, bow low and gracefully from the waist, and greet him with the usual, "Ohayo gozaimasu, Lord Sesshoumaru."  
  
At the end of the line, he paused before Kagome. He eyed her carefully. Kagome kept a straight face and bowed her head. "Ohayo gozaimasu." She felt the strong presence of a demon, yet she didn't dare think it came from the lord himself.  
  
All the other girls gasped in shock. Never had they seen someone treat an esteemed person as such!  
  
Kagome refused to bow from the waist. Inside, she was seething, yet she retained her outward cool. She studiously trained her eyes on his feet. A hand forcefully grasped her chin and forced her to look into his burning gold eyes. She felt hard, sharp claws on the fingertips.  
  
"Wench," Sesshoumaru snapped, "Is that how you treat I, Sesshoumaru, your lord and master?"  
  
Kagome's delicate control over her anger nearly broke. She glared at him and spat out through gritted teeth, "Hai, my lord."  
  
Sesshoumaru's irritation rose. "And why is that, wench?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand," she replied acrimoniously, dropping her eyes. She savagely repressed the memories of Ayume. As she couldn't look at the ground, she settled for his armor.  
  
Sesshoumaru studied the girl for a moment more. She was quite pretty; but then again, so were the others. He felt the presence of the Shikon no Tama with her. He had no desire for such an object. Her scent, pleasant to his sensitive nose. . . reeked of his younger half-brother, Inuyasha. 'So this is his bitch, ne?' A smirk came to his lips, yet he hid it and released her. 'Such a strong spirit. . . perhaps I can break this ningen. It will definitely be different from the submissive females I've had in the past.' He reached his decision.  
  
"Woman," he commanded, staring directly at Kagome, "You will come with me."  
  
Kagome's anger exploded. "I will never go with you!" she shrieked. She stood there, quivering with rage. Her eyes blazed with hate towards the man before her. Her breath came in quick pants; her face was flushed.  
  
Sesshoumaru eyed her indifferently. Yet he was pleased. Her spirit was untamed, untouched by the pressing submissiveness males desired of their bitches. Right then and there he promised himself he would tame her spirit. Kami knew how long it had been since he'd had a challenge. Instinctively he knew that it would be virtually impossible to bed her in the first few weeks, possibly even months.  
  
"You _will_ come, wench," he growled. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared. With a broad stride he strode up to Kagome and purposefully hefted her over his left shoulder. Kagome froze in shock for a moment before she began furiously beating her fists on his back, screaming all the while. He ignored his ringing ears and walked arrogantly off towards the forest. The village people could only stare. In the minds of each person, they asked, 'Who will protect us from youkai now that our miko is gone?'  
  
Once within the protective enchantment that muted sound, he dropped her on her feet and quickly used his "boa" to trap her arms to her sides. He smirked as the girl stiffened in surprise. Yet she did not scream. It occurred to Kagome that the Lord of the Western Lands was a demon; the thought was supported by her senses. She instantly wished she had her bow and arrows and berated herself as she felt herself involuntarily snuggling into the furry warmth his tail provided. With her in a safer position, he called forth Jaken. The toad demon scuttled from the underbrush and bowed. He still carried his staff in one hand and the jar of cream in the other. With a wave of his hand the enchantment was dispersed.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, is this the ningen wench you have chosen?" he asked, prodding her with his staff.  
  
Kagome looked on, paralyzed. 'Why was this youkai here? Is this a subordinate? Is it. . .' she shivered, 'Going to _eat_ me?' She struggled violently against his tail. Sesshoumaru simply ignored her efforts and tightened his grip on her. She gasped.  
  
"Jaken, we are going home."  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
Kagome gasped again as she suddenly realized they were in the air. Sesshoumaru's hair whipped about, but he held her at an angle with his tail so that she wasn't whip lashed in the face. The scene was breathtaking: the towering trees far below her feet, the sky, a light blue dotted with puffy cumulus clouds, the sun's yellow rays illuminating the landscape perfectly. And off in the distance, barely visible on the horizon, was a chain of snowcapped mountains. The cool breeze was refreshing; she'd never felt anything like the experience she felt at the moment. She closed her eyes and wished her hair was free flowing, rather than confined by pins and combs. She could smell the fresh scent of flowers blooming, particularly sakura blossoms. She relaxed in the fur and felt it rearrange itself around her body so that her arms were free. Oddly enough, for her at least, she had faith that he wouldn't drop her. With her now free hands, she plucked the pins and combs out of her hair and shook her head, letting her waist length mane stream behind her.  
  
Sesshoumaru peeked at her using his peripheral vision. He saw her pull the hair accessories out of her raven colored hair and shake her head. He noted the carefree attitude she had assumed, along with the beauty of her features. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but wonder what kind of human this girl was. Ordinarily, he knew from experience that any human, at the sight of a demon, would have screamed themselves hoarse and tried to kill the demon, yet this girl hadn't. She had simply become virtually mute. And even now, she was resting in his tail, enjoying the breeze. 'Strange ningen indeed,' he thought wryly.  
  
Sesshoumaru could see his home fairly easily from their high vantage point. The sprawling white marble castle stood out from the green ocean that was the forest. His home was surrounded by gardens; they were excellently maintained and he did not want Rin to be plucking off every single blossom that grew in it. He could make out the meadow where he allowed Rin to pick flowers to her heart's content. He spotted the lake that a small river fed into via a waterfall. Oftentimes he'd gone swimming in this natural pool. He sniffed the air blowing gently in his face and found nothing unusual.  
  
They landed in the garden near the front door. He strode towards the doors, and, to Kagome's amazement, they opened of their own accord. The Lord of the Western Lands marched in, still clutching her in his fluffy tail. Jaken turned down one of the many hallways and disappeared. Kagome nervously tried to memorize the way back out, but after so many twists and turns she shook her head in defeat. She was virtually lost without the help of the demon lord or his toad servant. He opened a door and walked in.  
  
The room was actually a bedchamber; in it was a large, round futon that served as the bed. There were low tables in the corners and a straw mat on the floor. He set her down on the futon and regarded her carefully with emotionless amber eyes. She glowered back at him.  
  
"You are allowed to roam about the premises," he informed her, "However, you are not allowed into the master bedchamber. Is that clear?" His tone warned her that if she disobeyed, there would be swift and painful retribution. She nodded.  
  
"Good." He watched her for a little more. "Will you not say anything, wench? Are you mute?"  
  
Her brown eyes clouded in anger, yet she replied in an even, sarcastic voice, "Iie, my lord, I can speak quite well; arigatou."  
  
He continued, unruffled. "These will be your quarters. Clothing and food will be provided while you are here." With that said Sesshoumaru turned and headed for the exit.  
  
"Matte!" she called. He halted, turning his head to let her know he was listening. "Where is the dojo located? And where are the training grounds?"  
  
The dog demon replied, "The dojo is located further down this hallway. It is the last door you encounter. The training grounds are behind the back gardens." He walked out the door and left the girl to her thoughts. He had barely gotten far from the human girl's room when-  
  
"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!"  
  
A light body slammed into the demon lord's legs and latched itself onto him. Sesshoumaru looked down, unfazed, to see a small, black haired human girl hugging his legs. He patted the girl's head.  
  
The girl looked up and smiled. "Rin missed Sesshoumaru-sama!" she cried, burying her face in his white pants. "Rin wanted to see Sesshoumaru-sama!" Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow at her and pried her off him. He bent down before the girl, gently grasping her shoulders.  
  
"Rin, what did Sesshoumaru say?"  
  
The girl bit her lip in thought. Then she replied slowly, "I missed Sesshoumaru-sama?" Sesshoumaru nodded and straightened, scanning the area with his sharp eyes. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" The dog demon looked back down at her. "Will Sesshoumaru-sama give Rin- I mean, me, an okaa-san?" Her happy hazel eyes sparkled with hope.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed. He didn't want to answer her for fear he would kill the joyous, optimistic look she held at the moment. "Rin," he said slowly, "In time, I will. But not now, alright?"  
  
"Alright," she replied before bounding off in the direction he'd come from. No doubt she was going to see who he brought home this time. Sesshoumaru shook his head and made his way towards his study.  
  
*Back in the bedroom*  
  
Kagome lay flat on the futon, an arm draped over her closed eyes. Her hair fanned out around her head, its dark color creating a striking contrast to the pure white bed sheets she lay on. She could faintly hear the pattering of feet in the hallway, but she thought it was probably Jaken scurrying about on an errand for the demon lord. The bouncing of the futon alerted her to the presence of another. This person or demon was a lot lighter than she.  
  
"If that is you, Jaken, I suggest-"  
  
"Rin thinks your hair is pretty!"  
  
Kagome's eyes snapped open and she took her arm off her face. Her brown orbs searched for the owner of the voice and found a young girl approximately the age of eight. The girl, named Rin, was gently caressing a lock of Kagome's midnight black hair.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
Kagome blinked, then started. "Oh! My name's Kagome."  
  
The girl pointed at herself. "Rin," she stated happily. "Rin thinks Kagome-chan is pretty too!"  
  
Kagome blushed. "Arigatou, Rin," she said. She gently hugged the girl. 'She's adorable! Demo. . . why is she in Sesshoumaru's castle? If he's a youkai, shouldn't he look down upon any ningen?' She then thought about Kirara and Shippou. Both were full-blooded demons, yet both enjoyed the company of humans. Kagome supposed Sango raised Kirara from when she was a little kitten, and as for Shippou, Kagome had taken him in and raised him after the Thunder Brothers killed his parents. Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts by-  
  
"Rin."  
  
There in the doorway stood the Lord of the Western Lands. Kagome internally flinched under his unreadable, icy gaze.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Japanese Translations  
  
Daijobu desu ka- are you all right  
  
Hai- yes  
  
Daijobu desu- I'm all right  
  
Doushite- why  
  
Mochiron- of course  
  
Houshi- monk (Buddhist)  
  
Youkai- demon  
  
Nani- what  
  
Ja (ne)- see you later  
  
Ne- way of saying 'eh'  
  
Ningen- human  
  
Ohayo gozaimasu- good morning [formal]  
  
Kami(-sama)- god  
  
Miko- priestess  
  
Iie- no  
  
Arigatou- thank you  
  
Matte- wait  
  
Okaa-san- mother  
  
Demo- but  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
FT: Konnichiwa, minna-san! I finally churned this one out! @_@ That was a crappy ending! ^o^ So many reviews for the prologue!!! I'm so happy!!! *dances*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *arches eyebrow* I have to stay with that _wench_?  
  
Kagome: *sigh* Where's Inuyasha when you need him?  
  
Rin: I have an okaa-san now!!! *runs in circles*  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome: . . .  
  
FT: ^_^;;; Ano. . . Rin-chan, maybe not _quite_ so soon. . .  
  
Rin: Demo, I still get an okaa-san, don't I?  
  
FT: . . .  
  
Rin: *happily* I guess so! *runs off*  
  
FT: Anyways, review! *bows* Domo arigatou gozimasu to those of you who already did!!!  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	3. Underneath the Exterior

Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and will not *choke* own Inuyasha!  
  
Author's Note: Arigatou to AngelWriter2006 for pointing out that mistake! ^_^  
  
"___" = Dialogue  
  
'___' = Thoughts  
  
*___* = Special 'stuff'  
  
Conflicting Desires  
  
By Forsaken Tenshi  
  
Chapter 2: Underneath the Exterior  
  
About the time the sun touched the western horizon, Inuyasha trotted back from hunting with a lean doe slung over his shoulder. He arrived at the village and headed for the butchering shed. As he made his way across the square, he caught the scent of Sesshoumaru, mingled with the scents of Kagome and the other girls. He dropped the doe off in the shed and cleaned himself up before making his way towards the Higurashi shrine. Mrs. Higurashi greeted him with a smile as she cleaned up a dirt smudged Souta.  
  
"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he peeled Souta off his leg.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi's smile wavered and she sighed. "Kagome. . ." she slowly spoke, "Was chosen by the Lord of the Western Lands." She bowed her head. "She resisted. . . but he simply picked her up and left."  
  
Inuyasha stood there, shocked. Then he growled deep within his throat and quickly left the shrine. 'Sesshoumaru,' he thought as his lips curled in a snarl, 'Don't you _dare_ touch my Kagome!' He began sprinting towards his half brother's home. 'This will be pleasant,' he thought dryly, 'Besides, I have to pay my annual respects for him. . . Chikushou! Even running will take several days to get there! Damn you, Sesshoumaru!'  
  
As night blanketed the lands, a ghostly red and silver blur could be seen flitting though the darkened tree trunks of the forest, heading west.  
  
*Back in the castle*  
  
After Rin had left, Sesshoumaru had turned towards his study. But his acute hearing could hear Rin's excited, innocent babble, so he decided to investigate, his curiosity getting the better of him. Usually the women he brought home would shun the girl. To his surprise, he found Rin in the priestess' arms.  
  
"Rin," he called. He stifled a snicker as the teen looked up and paled a little.  
  
Kagome instinctively clutched the girl closer to her body and somewhat shielded her from the dog demon's gaze. Rin squirmed in Kagome's arms and managed to slide out of the girl's grasp. The giggling Rin ran to Sesshoumaru and hugged his legs again. Kagome gawked.  
  
"Rin thinks Kagome-chan is pretty, Sesshoumaru-sama!" she squealed.  
  
Sesshoumaru gazed at the little girl but did not do anything. "Rin, did Sesshoumaru not tell you?" he reprimanded, referring to her grammar.  
  
Rin looked up at the demon lord with pure adoration in her eyes. "Gomen nasai, Sesshoumaru-sama," she apologized as she hugged his legs even tighter.  
  
Kagome had stayed on the bed, watching the scene with a mix of shock and amazement. That this human girl had not died by the demon's hands was a miracle enough. That he was teaching her was even more so.  
  
Sesshoumaru disentangled Rin's arms from his legs and glanced at Kagome. "Dinner will be served shortly. I expect you to smarten up a bit." He closed the door as he left once again, with Rin trailing on his heels.  
  
Kagome slowly got off the futon and looked herself over in the full-length mirror provided in her bedroom. A proud, young woman with brown eyes and long black hair gazed back at her. Kagome sighed. 'Is that me? Is that really me?' In reality she felt like a lost little girl- she had no idea what to do with Sesshoumaru. How was she supposed to dress? Formally? Casually? But then again, he said he'd provide her with clothing. And _how_ was she supposed to act? She wasn't from the aristocracy, and therefore didn't know a lot about etiquette. She knew she had a lot of self-restraint from years of training to become a shrine maiden, but in the long run, would she be able to maintain her composure for the entirety of a year? She trembled. She knew that if she caused enough trouble he'd kill her without a second thought. 'After all,' she thought sourly, 'He's a youkai. He wouldn't care.'  
  
A smart rap on the door startled Kagome. She watched the door somewhat fearfully, and her heartbeat increased as the door slid open. Two round, yellow eyes peered around the door, and suddenly Kagome found the toad demon peeking in. She glared at the creature and asked straightforwardly, "What do _you_ want?"  
  
Jaken started; he hadn't expected her to be that. . . blunt. Usually the women would ask in a more indirect way, as it was more polite. "Dinner is being served."  
  
Kagome nodded and followed the squat demon out of her room. He led her down the many corridors and into a large dining area. The room was quite large, and elongated. The table, as Kagome perceived it, could seat approximately fifty people. Yet the only beings seated were Sesshoumaru, at the head of the table of course, and Rin, who sat to his right. Jaken led her to the demon lord's left side and promptly left for his seat next to Rin. Food was already at the table, and Kagome was quite hungry; but she knew enough to wait until Sesshoumaru began eating first before she began as well.  
  
Dinner was somewhat eventful, as it was evident that Rin usually goaded Jaken with her chopsticks rather than eat with them. Jaken would squawk with every chopstick prod from Rin, and the little girl would giggle happily. Kagome gently admonished Rin for misusing her eating utensils while discreetly keeping an eye on the dog demon; she wondered why he didn't teach her table manners if he taught her grammar and syntax. After dinner, a content Rin led Kagome back to her room; upon opening the door, Kagome bent down and kissed the girl on the forehead.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai, Rin," Kagome said, smiling.  
  
"Oyasumi, Kagome-chan," Rin responded, hugging Kagome's legs before leaving for her own room.  
  
Kagome stepped into her room and shut the door softly. With a sigh she pressed her back against the door and slid down, clasping her knees with her arms. Her lips quivered as she fought the tears that threatened to spill. Her mother, her brother, Sango, Kirara, Miroku, Shippou, Inuyasha. . . she wouldn't be seeing them for an entire year. Already her heart ached in longing for their collective presence. Idly she wondered what each was doing at that moment in time. A sad smile quirked her lips at the thought of Sango beating Miroku across the head for groping her.  
  
Snapping out of her thoughts, Kagome got up and draped a dark azure colored cloak on her shoulders before heading out the door. She strolled down the hall and exited the building, emerging in the back gardens. She sucked her breath in at the wondrous beauty of the landscape. The moonlight touched each blossom, shading them a soft silver. The sakura trees littered their petals, making the scene even more like a surreal dreamscape.  
  
'If only Inuyasha were here with me,' Kagome thought as she leaned against the trunk of a sakura tree. "Inuyasha. . . I miss you," she whispered, "If only you could see this place. . . it's so beautiful." A cool night breeze swept through the garden, lifting strands of her untied hair in a graceful, twirling dance.  
  
She reentered the building and strode towards the dojo. Inside, she found a large assortment of weaponry. She picked up a bow and a quiver of arrows and headed for the training grounds beyond the back gardens. She found the training grounds to be an open field, well kept and neatly lined with rows of benches. Targets were lined up at the far end of the training grounds. She set her cloak on a bench and slung the quiver on her shoulder. Positioning herself so that her body was facing almost perpendicular to a target, she proceeded to notch an arrow and aim it at the target. With her experience from years of training to become a shrine maiden, she loosed the arrow and it embedded itself in the bull's eye with a THUMP.  
  
Calmly she plucked another arrow from the quiver and shot it a hair's width below the first. She continued shooting them, all of the arrows centered about the first. As the last arrow hit the target with another THUMP, she felt someone's eyes on her, and she looked up to find the demon lord himself standing there, watching her. She felt anger rise within herself and mentally cursed herself for letting her senses down to feel his presence; after all, she was a priestess and had the ability to sense demons around her. She immediately regretted shooting her last arrow; it was her means of defense besides hand to hand combat. And even if it came to fighting, she guessed she wouldn't be able to overpower the elegant creature that stood from afar, studying her every move. Taking deep breaths, she calmed herself down.  
  
She forced herself to nod her head in acknowledgement to his presence. He merely stared at her, unmoving.  
  
"Do you need something, my lord?" she managed to say without a cutting edge of sarcasm.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised a fine black eyebrow. "Iie," he replied coolly. "I was simply watching you shoot the targets." In reality he was somewhat hypnotized by her. Standing there in the cool glow of the moon's rays with the bow and arrow in her hands, she was a beautiful creature. Graceful, feminine, and deadly. Her accuracy with the weapon in her hands proved the last adjective. He was shaken out of his trance when she directly addressed him.  
  
She stood there, bow in hand, eyes practically glowing with suppressed animosity. The glitter in her eyes made her look more like an ethereal being than mere human. He immediately squashed this train of thought. 'She's a _normal_ ningen. Besides, she'll probably end up a prostitute like the others.' He snorted quietly to himself. Kagome gave him a strange look that faintly hinted at the anger he knew was smoldering away beneath her cold façade. He sniffed arrogantly and turned his head away. 'Perhaps later. . . when I find out more about her.'  
  
Kagome controlled her breathing and steadily strode over to the target to retrieve the arrows. After yanking them all out, she slid them back into the quiver and absentmindedly picked up her cloak. "Oyasumi nasai, my lord," she spoke curtly as she passed by him.  
  
Sesshoumaru snapped his head in the direction she left. Her scent, a pleasant aroma comprised of spring rainfall and sakura blossoms brushed his finely tuned nose tauntingly. He shook his head as if to clear his mind of her alluring fragrance. 'Ningen no baka,' he thought grumpily, even though there was no reason on his part to insult her. He felt somewhat puzzled by the fact that he liked her scent. 'Why is she so different from the rest? Even the previous wenches still stunk. Perhaps it is her miko power that prevents that stench?' He sniffed the air again, and this time, analyzed every minute scent his nose picked up. His acute sense of smell confirmed his theory. Her powers as a priestess gave her a less human and more pure smell. . . thus effectively covering the human "stench" he smelled so often. Or maybe it was because of the Shikon no Tama.  
  
Sesshoumaru snapped out of his pensiveness. He suddenly noticed he had involuntarily sat down on a bench- the bench she had placed her cloak on- her lingering fragrance had relaxed him quite a bit. His muscles, constantly tensed from being prepared for battle at any moment, were deliciously unwound. He abruptly stood up and retreated after the comforting, fragrant scent of the woman-child.  
  
Kagome had entered her room after dropping off the weapons in the dojo. She was leaning on the door with her back pressed against it. She sighed and willed thoughts of her friends and family away. Homesickness laced itself through her soul, and she yearned to be with her mother and brother. Her mother, always kind and gentle, always reassuring her with soft-spoken words. Souta, although annoying at times, was often a comfort to her, for he knew exactly how to cheer her up with his crazy antics and pranks. Inuyasha- he was gruff, and at times, downright rude, always hiding his affection for her. Shippou, Sango, or Kirara would be of some comfort to her at the moment as well. Hell, even Miroku would be welcome, although she'd have to be wary of his ever-creeping hand.  
  
She got up and opened the window. Then she settled her self on the grass mat and folded her legs gracefully beneath her. She faced the window, letting the moonlight wash over her front. The gentle wind blew through the outside portal to her room and caused the curtains and her hair to flutter slightly. She sat up straight, her eyes closed. Taking deep, even breaths and clearing her mind, she proceeded to meditate.  
  
Sesshoumaru followed the shrine maiden's scent trail to the dojo. He stopped as soon as he realized her smell was headed for her room. He pondered for a little. He was slightly curious as to what made a priestess different from a "normal" woman. Feeling that she would immediately sense his presence if he came by the door, he decided to peek through her window. Of course, the window was outside, so he exited the building and levitated himself to a tree near her window. He withdrew his aura, knowing that she could probably feel him within a certain radius, regardless of his approach. He sat down on a branch and gazed through the open window, scrutinizing her with his bright golden eyes. He noticed the silky hair floating in the breeze, her chest gently rising and falling with each breath, the way the moonlight illuminated her placid face and blue kimono.  
  
He studied her aura. It was calm, strong, and pure. 'Pure. . . mochiron. . . she's a miko,' he chided himself silently. It swirled around her gently, pulsing with the strength of her spirit. Yet in the midst of the calm, sadness lightly tainted her aura, sadness mingled with longing and sorrow. He had the impression that she was quenching her pain with a large amount of effort. He vaguely wondered if he was the cause of her pain. 'Nonsense!' he snapped at himself, 'I did not do anything to hurt her.' He intently studied his twitching tail before returning his gaze to the raven- haired girl.  
  
He watched as she suddenly scrunched up her face in thought. 'Evidently whatever she's thinking about is frustrating to her,' the demon lord mused. What he didn't know was that she was confused about him.  
  
Kagome furrowed her brows in concentration and annoyance. Sesshoumaru was so hard to understand! 'He supposedly hates ningen, takes in _ningen_ females, takes care of Rin, who is a _ningen_, is know for bloodlust, yet he hasn't done anything like that, rather, he seems to have endless patience, tries to hide the fact that he is a youkai in the face of a village of ningen. . . what is _wrong_ with this guy?' she pondered. 'He's an arrogant, pompous ass who refuses to let people get to him- could that be a defense to let everyone know he's the ruler? Perhaps. Yet why do I get the feeling that he's bored and lonely?' she paused in her thinking to let these newfound thoughts sink in. 'Maybe that's why he takes females like he does. . . and maybe that's why he has Rin. . .'  
  
Suddenly she felt herself pitying him. She pitied him for his loneliness, his self-induced isolation. She snapped herself from these thoughts. 'I hate him!' she growled at herself, scowling. 'He made a whore of Ayume! I'll never forgive him!' Yet she could feel her resolve weakening. 'Damn my compassion!' she snarled at herself.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched with mild amusement as different expressions flickered across her face. First was frustration, then pity, then anger. He idly wondered what was the cause. 'Maybe it is Inuyasha. . .' he thought, smirking. He imagined what Inuyasha would do when he found out his wench was missing, taken by his older half brother. The silly boy would go on a rampage, with feral scarlet eyes, fangs grown out, and deep crimson stripes on his face. The Lord of the Western Lands chuckled quietly to himself.  
  
Kagome started when she heard a soft, deep chortle. She opened her eyes slowly, gazing calmly outside the window. Her soft brown eyes spotted glowing amber eyes floating in the dark shadows of a tree. She felt the urge to scream, but thanks to her priestess training, she restrained herself and managed to look only startled. Curiosity abruptly took hold of her, and she got up and leaned on the windowsill. "Inuyasha?" she whispered breathlessly, hoping it was her boyfriend.  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned when he heard the name. He pushed himself up onto his feet and drifted towards her window. Kagome gasped and backed off a little when she realized it was not Inuyasha, but Sesshoumaru. She felt a sudden surge of anger rush through her and she narrowed her eyes. "What do _you_ want?" she demanded as she drew on her courage to stand her ground.  
  
Sesshoumaru stepped on the floor with catlike grace. He arched an eyebrow at her grating question. "It _is_ my home, so I can go where I please," he replied stoically, internally enjoying the fact that she was practically fuming. 'Hai,' he thought crisply, 'I am a sadist.' He smirked.  
  
Kagome felt her unease growing in leaps and bounds. His seemingly sinister grin only added to her discomfort. 'Why is he grinning like that?!?' she thought frantically, 'It's really creeping me out. . .' They stood staring at each other for several minutes. Finally her patience wore off and she suddenly burst out, "Will you _stop_ standing there grinning like a baka and say something?!?"  
  
Before she knew it, a clawed hand grasped her slender neck and she was pressed against a wall with her feet dangling about a foot off the ground. Brittle gold eyes gazed unflinchingly at her. She clawed frantically at the unyielding hands. "Do _not_ snap at me, wench," he growled, "Or you will end up. . . how should I say? Injured quite badly. . ." He squeezed her neck a little, making her cough. She could distinctly feel the pointed tips of his claws pressing painfully into her flesh. Just a little more pressure, and he'd break the skin. Then he let go, not caring that she crumpled into a spineless ball against the wall. She gingerly sat up, rubbing her sore throat and glared at him. He returned the favor with an icy glare of his own.  
  
He turned and paused by the door. "Oyasumi nasai, wench," he said without turning around. He left without another word.  
  
Kagome sat on the ground, unmoving. Her mind was racing. 'He said oyasumi nasai? Did he just loose his head or something? Was there something I missed?' she thought, puzzled over his suddenly civil behavior. Shaking her head, she got up and changed into the provided sleepwear. She went to the nightstand and poured water into the silver washbasin. She cleaned herself, and then settled in bed. As sleep took her over, she curled up under the silken sheets, whispering, "Inuyasha. . ." as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
Sesshoumaru slid into the hot spring, his bath. Steam billowed from the water's surface, condensing on any solid surface, including Sesshoumaru. His kimono and armor lay in a pile on the tiled floor. He sat on a seat in the water and watched his white tail drift on the surface of the water along with his long silver hair. He felt his muscles relaxing and he closed his eyes. He thought more about the girl. Her spirit, her indomitable spirit, was the reason he hadn't killed her already, along with his promise to tame her. Had she been any other person, he would have killed her in the blink of an eye, literally. Yet she perplexed him. And he, being Sesshoumaru, the one on top of all things, did _not_ like being confused about _anything_.  
  
He thought of the fiery spirit she possessed. . . and what made her lash out at him. He knew that she knew she should be more respectful, but she was purposely being rude towards him. Of course, he wouldn't even _dream_ that _he_ was the cause of her ire. He assumed it was from some external stimulus, something that his habitat reminded her of, thus sparking her anger. But when not around him, she was depressed and lonely. When he was up in the tree, he could almost _taste_ her loneliness, despite the fact she had shoved it under calming thoughts. This he knew, deep down, that he was the cause of. He sighed and continued bathing in the scalding water.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Japanese Translations  
  
Chikushou- damn  
  
Gomen nasai- sorry  
  
Youkai- demon  
  
Oyasumi [nasai]- good night [formal]  
  
Iie- no  
  
Ningen- human  
  
Ningen no baka- stupid/idiotic human  
  
Mochiron- of course  
  
Miko- priestess  
  
Hai- yes  
  
Baka- idiot  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
FT: Konnichiwa, minna-san! This is the last chapter I shall be able to post since school is starting. *cries*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *bored* Hmm. . . so when is Inuyasha coming?  
  
Kagome: *huffily* Soon enough!  
  
Rin: *picks flowers* Want some, Kagome-chan?  
  
Kagome: Sure.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Strange. *shakes head*  
  
FT: *blinks at Sesshy* Nah!  
  
Inuyasha: Where is that. . . that. . .!!!  
  
FT: *idly* Temper, temper, Inu!  
  
Inuyasha: Damn temper! Where is that asshole?!? *spots Sesshoumaru* DIE!!!  
  
*Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru fight*  
  
FT: *sweatdrops* Well, review, onegai?  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	4. Early in the Morning

Disclaimer: Neither Sesshy nor anyone else from Inuyasha belongs to me. They all belong exclusively to Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
Author's Note: In this story, Sesshy does not want the Tetsusaiga (I might later change my mind). Just so you all don't go wondering why he isn't after it. ^_^ And another thing. . . I'm sort of making this up as I go; I know what happens and all, I just don't know what goes _in between_ the events I have planned. Gomen if my chapters seem like a big bunch of tangential crap!!! Y_Y  
  
"___" = Dialogue  
  
'___' = Thoughts  
  
*___* = Special 'stuff'  
  
Conflicting Desires  
  
By Forsaken Tenshi  
  
Chapter 3: Early in the Morning  
  
Inuyasha ran and ran west for what seemed like an eternity to him. Yet his destination did not seem to be any closer than five hours ago. And all the while, the half demon cursed his half brother. 'Kisama! Thinking he can go and just take my Kagome away from me!' he fumed. He ran on into the predawn hours of the new day, panting heavily from exertion. He was still a few days' journey from Sesshoumaru's castle. The half demon cursed his half brother's superior speed.  
  
As the sun began to rise, a faint scent tickled his sensitive nose. He stopped and sniffed the air more carefully. The smell was familiar, but was also something he hadn't encountered in a long time. 'Could it be. . .?' he thought as he raced towards the steadily strengthening scent.  
  
*At Sesshoumaru's castle*  
  
The early morning rays hit the massive marble castle, giving the illusion that the great stone mansion gave off a radiant glow of its own. Birds chirped excitedly, and the sound of peeping frogs faded away with the coming of the day. The palace seemed the embodiment of peace, serenity, calm.  
  
A piercing shriek of excitement broke the morning tranquility.  
  
There was a slam of a door, a muffled pattering of feet, and a few mumbled, groggy curses. A small, eight year old girl could be seen sprinting off to the meadows near the castle, followed by a sleepy, squat toad-like organism carrying a staff.  
  
The girl, or more specifically, Rin, plunged head on into the field and plopped down to sit amongst the bobbing flower buds. Her sharp hazel eyes scanned the vicinity, searching for any flowers. Her roving eyes spotted a patch of blooming dandelions and with a squeal she picked herself up and scampered over to them. With her agile hands, Rin plucked the flowers from the stems, not caring if her fingernails were stained a faint green tinge. When she had collected all of the flowers, or a hefty sum, she loped back happily towards the marble fortress, a grumbling Jaken in tow.  
  
Sesshoumaru was in his study doing a last minute inspection of his workplace. All the scrolls on his desk were neatly stacked on a corner, the quills were in their stands, the inkbottle capped. Satisfied, he opened the door, only to be rammed by a seemingly hyperactive Rin. Flowers were thrown up like confetti and showered lazily down on the two beings. The demon lord's eyebrow rose up as Rin blushed and mumbled a sincere apology for running into her beloved "Sesshoumaru-sama." She stared at her feet, her head bowed and her chubby hands were clasped behind her back. Sesshoumaru's eyes softened for a fleeting moment before he looked up, his eyes once again cold and brittle. His acute hearing noted a puffing Jaken scurrying towards them from a ways off.  
  
As the green demon finally appeared in the Lord of the Western Land's sights, he flopped over in a prostrate position, all the while apologizing and mumbling about stinky, immature human brats. Sesshoumaru swiftly sent Jaken sailing through an open window and into the still dark forest beyond his personal private property for the latter portion of his grumbling. Rin giggled and hugged Sesshoumaru's legs. Sesshoumaru looked down at his ward.  
  
Rin gazed up at the demon lord with adoration. A thought came to her and she detached herself from his legs. "Rin is going to check on Kagome- chan!" she crowed happily as she raced down the numerous hallways. Sesshoumaru tilted his head and thought for a little before deciding to follow Rin at a much more calm and sophisticated pace.  
  
Rin joyfully pattered towards Kagome's room. Rin liked the girl immensely, she was so kind and gentle, and so unlike the previous women Sesshoumaru had brought home. There were a few exceptions, but they'd all ended up cold and uncaring. Rin hoped Kagome wouldn't end up like the rest.  
  
The energetic eight-year-old burst into Kagome's room and looked about. She suddenly realized the teen was not there and felt, for a short moment, worry that the older girl had left. Rin shook her head and thought, 'Kagome-chan wouldn't leave me!' Happy with that simple idea, Rin proceeded to the meadows to pick more flowers for her wonderful Sesshoumaru.  
  
The demon lord watched as Rin left the girl's room, heading for the back door. Knowing Jaken wasn't going to be back any time soon, considering how far he threw his retainer, the dog demon was resigned to follow his young ward. As he traced Rin's steps, he wondered where the new girl was. How she had gotten out of the castle undetected was something he did not expect her to be able to do. With this realization Sesshoumaru promised to keep a closer eye on the wench.  
  
He found Rin picking flowers in the meadow. He hopped onto a large boulder near the edge of the field, his usual lookout position. Gold eyes scanned the landscape, ears were pricked to listen for the faintest sounds, nose quivered ever so slightly to monitor every stray scent. That's when he noticed it.  
  
The priestess' scent. The pure, untainted smell of his half brother's wench.  
  
Her fragrance drifted from the forest. His eyes narrowed as he wondered what she could be doing in such a place. He slid off the boulder and Rin watched the dog demon.  
  
"Come, Rin," he commanded. Rin picked herself up off the grass, rubbed her grubby hands all over her kimono, and skipped after the retreating form of Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru tilted his head ever so slightly to sniff the winds. Her scent was stronger. He withdrew his aura as he tracked her enticing aroma to a small glade. There was a small spring in the center, its waters clean and pure. And by the spring sat Kagome, wearing another finely made silk kimono. The one she wore was colored a light jade, the obi a dark emerald. Her hair was twisted into a tight bun, and ornamented with gaudy silver chopsticks. She was kneeling on the pale green grass by the spring, her hands plucking leaves off a bush. A pile of various leaves, fungus, and roots lay near her, in addition to a bow and a quiver of arrows.  
  
"Kagome-chan!" Rin squealed as she darted into the dell. Kagome started, and looked up to find Rin and Sesshoumaru. She cursed herself for being caught unawares before breaking into a dazzling smile as Rin launched herself into Kagome's welcoming arms. "Rin was wondering if Kagome-chan left Rin!" Rin complained as she hugged the teen.  
  
Kagome cuddled the ebony haired girl. "Mou! Did you really think I would do that to you, Rin?" she asked teasingly. Rin gazed into Kagome's eyes and giggled. "Iie," she replied, wrapping chubby arms around the shrine maiden's neck. Kagome savored the embrace so freely given by this child. It helped somewhat ease the pain of longing for her friends and family.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched the scene before him with a tinge of jealousy. He somehow, inexplicably wanted Rin's adoration to be directed to him, and him _alone_. An unsettled mood befell the demon lord, and he gazed at the girls with concealed envy.  
  
"Woman," he called, making the girls break apart. Kagome eyed him warily. He noticed how her left hand was slowly inching towards the weapons. "Don't touch those arrows, miko," he spat, somewhat pleased at startling her.  
  
His remark ruffled her, and she felt her anger slowly building up. Yet she remained calm. She knew that if he wanted to, he could kill her before she could make _any_ move towards the bow and arrows. She lifted her head and stared defiantly back at him, her brown eyes locked on his amber ones. "Do you need something, my lord? Or have you lost your way in the woods?" she asked mockingly.  
  
Sesshoumaru suppressed a growl, lest he upset Rin, who was watching the exchange with interest. "Why are you out here, and how did you get out without my knowledge?" He was peeved at her and at himself, her for getting away unnoticed, and himself for not being observant.  
  
Kagome allowed her eyes to drift to the pile of vegetation by her side. She looked back at Sesshoumaru and retorted, "I used these to make medications. Just because I am here does not mean I should forget all that I've learned from my mentor." She didn't bother answering his other question. She gathered the pile in her arms and picked up the bow and quiver. With confidence she marched off towards his castle, Rin chattering incessantly.  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at her for a moment. Then, using his inhuman speed, he stepped before her. She gave a startled yelp when she almost ran into him. She glared at him stonily and demanded, "What do you want now?"  
  
Rin had stopped talking, sensing the tension that crackled in the air.  
  
Sesshoumaru took deep calming breaths. Never had he been so riled up in his life. Well, maybe a few times. "I, Sesshoumaru, am you lord and master. You will always follow me; never will you lead."  
  
Kagome gazed heatedly at him for a moment, shrugged, and shoved past him. Sesshoumaru growled and shot his hand out to grab her bun. Kagome yelped once again, pain radiating from her scalp. She whipped around, dropping everything in her arms, her usually tightly controlled fury nearly tangible to even Rin. The little girl hid behind the demon. Poor Rin, she didn't know how explosive the confrontations between two beings before her would be in the future.  
  
"What," she hissed quietly, "Was that for?" Sesshoumaru could clearly hear the dangerous undertone of her voice.  
  
He crossed his arms over his chest and said as if bored, "You didn't listen to me." He secretly admired the blazing, wild spirit contained in the frail woman's body. 'The juxtaposition of her kindness and caring and her anger and defiance is no doubt an interesting combination,' he idly thought as he held an intense staring contest with her.  
  
Rin dispelled the tension when she giggled. The two silently bickering people broke eye contact to stare at the little girl. Rin calmed herself for one moment, only to look at the adults and breaking into another fit of hysterical giggling.  
  
Kagome smiled at the child's antics and swept the flushed Rin into her arms. "What's so funny, Rin-chan?" Kagome asked.  
  
Rin wheezed a few words between her giggles. "Rin. . . thinks Kagome-chan. . . and Sesshou. . . maru-sama. . . are funny!"  
  
Kagome faked a pout. "And why is that, Rin-chan?" she asked, rearranging Rin in her arms so that Rin was somewhat supported on her hips.  
  
"Staring contests are for little kids!" Rin burst out, giggling.  
  
Kagome's eyebrows shot up. "Oh, is that so?" she said, amusement twinkling in her eyes.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
The priestess smiled and set the child down. She began gathering up the scattered roots, leaves, and fungus. Rin helped pick them up.  
  
"Arigatou, Rin-chan," thanked Kagome as she picked up the bow and arrows. She straightened and walked off, talking merrily with Rin. Both of them had altogether forgotten Sesshoumaru.  
  
During their conversation, Sesshoumaru had not moved a muscle. He had merely observed them, two crazy human girls. He felt again that wave of jealousy sweep through him, but that feeling was abruptly usurped by surprise when the two of them _abandoned_ him! He, the Lord of the Western Lands, forsaken by his own human chattels! He scowled. He'd show her exactly _who_ was the master, and it _definitely_ was him!  
  
Satisfied with his conclusion, he flew to the castle, leaving the two _stupid_ humans chatting contentedly in the forest.  
  
Upon reaching the castle, he realized the time of day and guess that Rin would probably be hungry. He sauntered into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the girl. He started a fire in the hearth and dug around a cabinet. He found flour and added a few extra ingredients for texture and flavor. He felt his nose tickle and sneezed suddenly and violently, and unfortunately, into a rather large mound of unused flour.  
  
The sneeze, combined with the strength of his lungs, caused the flour to blow _everywhere_. For several minutes the kitchen was clouded so thickly one had to hold their hand inches from their face in order to see a faint outline. The demon lord stood in the midst of this flour fog, a scowl evident on his normally impassive face.  
  
"Someone's talking about me," he grumbled, stepping out into the hallway covered in flour. If anyone looked at him, one would think he was the most peeved ghost they've met, as in scary. His stripes and crescent moon, along with the scarlet accents of his kimono and gold sash with bold sapphire accents were paled. His hair and tail were beyond white, and his dark eyebrows and lashes were a pallid gray. Only his eyes retained their original luster, a deep amber that glowed with his extreme irritation. He exited the building and vigorously shook himself off. A thick cloud of flour surrounded him before being gently blown away by the spring breeze. Snorting, he combed his fingers through his hair and undid the tangles. Then he straightened out his clothing and fluffed the fur on his tail to fix the errant strands of hair.  
  
He suddenly noticed the quiet, peaceful atmosphere of the area. Wondering what happened to Rin, Sesshoumaru headed towards the fields, as he could sense Kagome and Rin's auras radiating from the vicinity. He exited the back gardens to find Rin quietly sitting on the boulder he usually sat on, intently watching something. He realized her attention was on the priestess.  
  
Kagome stood in the center of the field, calm, composed, with steady breath and closed eyes. She held her hands together in a gentle outstretched gesture, allowing a blue curling mist to emanate from her fingertips. The swirls condensed into a glowing cerulean sphere that hovered above her cupped hands. Kagome moved her hands away from each other, allowing the misty orb to increase in size. Slowly she raised her hands above her head, the magic retaining its distance from her fingertips. Then, as the orb floated above her head, it broke, the mist swirling down upon her and engulfing her and the neighboring areas in its sparkling azure fog.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised a slender eyebrow. 'She better know what she is doing; I don't want to use the Tenseiga on her.'  
  
The mist evaporated about her form, and her body now glowed a gentle blue. The strength of her aura, now visible to everyone. With her aura pulsating about her, she seemed once more the ethereal being he met in the garden that night. He abruptly noticed the grass about her. They were a bright, healthy green, many of them brandished mature blossoms. Pure. Clean. Beautiful. Kagome opened her eyes and turned to Rin. She gestured for the girl to come and pointed at the flowers.  
  
Rin squealed and jumped off the boulder to pick them.  
  
Kagome smiled at the little girl before she turned to Sesshoumaru. Her smile immediately disappeared. Inwardly, Sesshoumaru suddenly and acutely felt the absence of that smile on her face. Not that he was about to admit it, though. He schooled his facial expressions to nothing but boredom.  
  
She nodded politely, although her eyes were hard and cold. "How may I help you, my lord?"  
  
Sesshoumaru studied her for a moment, then responded, "I simply wanted to see where you two were." He smirked, "I just wanted to make sure the both of you were not eaten by youkai."  
  
Rin giggled at the dog demon's remark and Kagome rolled her eyes. "Onegai! I'm not _that_ helpless, you know!" she snapped, "After all, I had to protect my village from youkai after the previous miko died!" She folded her arms across her chest and huffed.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Demo, it is your fault the youkai came for you. After all, you carry the Shikon no Tama, is that correct?"  
  
Kagome gaped like a fish out of water.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched the two girls before turning back to fix that breakfast for Rin. He found the kitchen blanketed in a nice, thick layer of flour. Growling to himself, he rapidly cleaned the kitchen up before setting the dough in a pan to bake. As he pulled the pan of crisp bread out of the hearth, Rin came rampaging into the kitchen, stating she was hungry. The demon lord jabbed the bread with a long, pointed claw and neatly sliced it into four slices. With a cavalier look in his face he stabbed the other three slices and brandished them in the air on his fingernails to cool them off before handing two to Rin. Rin thanked him with a full mouth. Sesshoumaru was then left standing in the kitchen, alone, with two slices of homemade bread stuck on his claws.  
  
Kagome entered the kitchen and found Sesshoumaru with the bread slices. She gave him a hard, quizzical look before dismissing it and setting about making herself breakfast. Sesshoumaru stiffened, straightened, plucked a slice from his hand, and began daintily nibbling it as he walked towards his study.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Japanese Translations  
  
Kisama- bastard  
  
Mou- something like 'geez'  
  
Iie- no  
  
Miko- priestess  
  
Hai- yes  
  
Arigatou- thank you  
  
Youkai- demon  
  
Onegai- please  
  
Demo- but  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
FT: Konnichiwa, minna-san! Domo arigatou gozimasu for the reviews! They were very touching! Kami-sama, I almost had multiple heart attacks when Celyia, Dark Star, and just peachy reviewed! XD  
  
Sesshoumaru: I do _not_ cook.  
  
FT: Well now you do! *giggles uncontrollably* Did you like the flour coating? My own idea!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Where are the servants?  
  
FT: -_-;;; Sesshy-kun, if you haven't noticed, Jaken is your _only_ servant. . .  
  
Sesshoumaru: Well? Why can't I have more?  
  
FT: Because I say so! XP  
  
Sesshoumaru: . . .  
  
FT: Anyway. . . oh! I was blow-drying my hair when this nice little (if not somewhat mean *smirk*) idea for an ending popped into my head! Not that you wanted to know or anything, but. . . Review!  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	5. Meeting the Demon Within

Disclaimer: Takahashi Rumiko owns Inuyasha, not me. *pout*  
  
Author's Note: Although I love the tidbits of information you all give me on the Japanese, I just don't think I can keep up with it all. @_@ So, the Japanese is going to be greatly reduced (also, Japanese will only be used when a character is talking). I'll only use words that need no translating on my part. To those of you learned with the language, I admire and envy you.  
  
"___" = Dialogue  
  
'___' = Thoughts  
  
Conflicting Desires  
  
By Forsaken Tenshi  
  
Chapter 4: Meeting the Demon Within  
  
Kagome gazed after the demon lord's retreating figure before she shrugged and prepared herself a bowl of rice porridge for breakfast. Upon finishing, she remembered the materials she had collected in the forest and retraced her steps outside to collect them. By now they were dry enough to hang, having been left outside to bask in the warm sunlight. Gathering everything, including the forgotten weapon, she strode to her room and set down the armful. With an innovative mind, she used her hair jewelry and somehow managed to hang the herbs and roots about her bedchamber, embellishing the bare white walls and causing the room to smell strongly like a shrine. She hummed quietly to herself, her hands busily working while her mind drifted. Inuyasha. Okaa-san. Souta. Shippou. Sango. Miroku. Kirara. She missed all of them. Her heart filled with despondency. A year. An entire year of waiting to see them. Unknown to her conscious self, a tear slid down a porcelain cheek, leaving a shiny trail in its wake.  
  
In his study, Sesshoumaru glanced up from reading a scroll to curiously sniff the air. It smelled. . . different. More plantlike. He snorted. 'Just what in the seven _hells_ is that wench up to now? She is making my home _stink_!' he thought irritably as he rolled up the scroll and set it in the pile on the corner of his desk. He stood up and stretched before sliding the door open and heading for the teen's room. The smell grew thicker and thicker, and Sesshoumaru almost gagged as his nose was so sensitive. Resisting the urge to pinch his nose, he flicked away the water welling up in his eyes. He reached her door and shoved it open. The full strength of the herbs hit him like a battering ram in the stomach, yet he stood firm. His eyes, although watering, were bright with annoyance directed at Kagome.  
  
Kagome spun around the moment she heard the door open. Her eyes widened at the sight of the aggravated Lord of the Western Lands. She stubbornly willed away her fear and replaced it with her usual anger directed towards him. She glared coldly at him; she opened her mouth to say what he was doing when he cut her off.  
  
"What are you doing to my home, wench?" he growled. He watched as her jaw clenched and her lips pressed themselves into a thin line. She considered the words tumbling in her mind before she spoke.  
  
"I am drying these herbs and roots," she explained stiffly, gesturing to the upside down hanging leaves and roots. "Each of these combined are able to make different ointments and creams I can use as medications and potions."  
  
He eyed the strings of vegetation draping the walls of her room; they were a wondrously strange décor for the chamber. He did not want to have to smell this every day, and his nose wrinkled up at the mere thought. His amber eyes settled on the girl once more. "Miko," he ground out, "Take these things and hang them elsewhere. I will not tolerate you contaminating my home."  
  
Kagome blinked before retaliating. "Then where should I hang them, my lord?" she asked, sarcasm heavily drenching each word, "In your lordship's bedchamber?"  
  
Sesshoumaru snarled. "I do not tolerate insolence either, wench," he snapped, taking a threatening step towards her. He could smell the distinct scent of fear radiating off her and savored every bit of it, despite the overwhelming herbal fragrances. He took another step towards her, and another, each one coupled by a retreating step on Kagome's part. Soon enough he had her up against a wall. She stiffened as she realized there was no more space to retain the distance between the demon and her, and he was steadily drawing nearer. She mustered up her courage and cocked her head back, her chin jutting proudly out, burning brown eyes locked on his. A look of defiance, one that meant she would never surrender. That same independent spirit Sesshoumaru wanted to break.  
  
Kagome organized her thoughts. She feared him; no doubts there. She hated him. But now, she wasn't so sure. Not after getting to know Rin. She recalled the time she spent in the fields with the child.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Rin-chan?"  
  
The girl glanced at the speaker as she skipped happily. "Hai, Kagome- chan?"  
  
The teen looked thoughtful; her eyes were somewhat unfocused as she gazed at the grass covering the path they were traveling. Kagome brought her eyes up to Rin's. "Why do you live with Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"It's Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagome-chan," the eight year old said.  
  
"All right, Sesshoumaru-sama," she corrected. 'Just to please her, I guess. . .'  
  
"Well, Rin used to live in a village full of people. Rin had parents. Then bad people attacked the village. They killed Rin's parents. They killed everyone in the village. Rin lived. Rin didn't speak. Rin helped Sesshoumaru-sama when he was hurt. Sesshoumaru-sama didn't want Rin's help. Rin helped anyways. Then Rin got killed by wolves." During her short narration, her face had fallen. But it automatically brightened with these next words: "But then Sesshoumaru-sama saved Rin!"  
  
Kagome gawked. 'Sesshoumaru actually. . . _saved_ this girl? But doesn't he. . . hate humans?' Her head spun madly as she tried to make sense of the new information. Rin gave her a perplexed look. Kagome shook her head, smiled, and walked on towards the field with her handful of vegetation.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed the girl had seemingly zoned out. Her eyes were boring into his forehead, but without any heat in it. They were vacant, expressionless. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You know I could kill you before your scream reaches your lips?" he asked in a hushed voice that carried clearly in the still (and, to Sesshoumaru's nose, stinky) air of the room. She started out of her trance. He was pleased to see her flinch, but was dismayed by the fact that she still stood with that seemingly unbreakable pride. He slowly inched towards her until his bangs lightly brushed hers. His solemn amber eyes never strayed from their contact with her brown ones.  
  
He abruptly backed off, growling too low for Kagome to hear. He had heard the rapid beating of her heart, the roaring of her blood through her veins. Her breath came in short pants and she was extremely tense. His keen sense of smell had picked up on her scent, entwined with no small amount of fear. These observations in turn quickened the demon blood running in him; made him feel more like a predator closing in on its prey. His tail flicked in eager anticipation; his eyes colored a startling blood red. A deep, feral growl rumbled from his throat as a knowing, sly grin crept across his face.  
  
Kagome stiffened as she pressed her backside against the wall. She knew what was coming, after being with Inuyasha through good moods and bad. The transformation, for Inuyasha at least, was into a full-blooded demon. Against her better judgment and reason, Kagome fled. She rushed out of the open doors, her footsteps pattering frantically on the polished marble floors of the halls. She was frightened, yes. But she half knew what to expect. What she didn't know was what Sesshoumaru would do, nor what animal he would change into. She knew from experience with past demons that each acted instinctively according to what animal species they transformed into. She could somewhat predict a dog, for Inuyasha was, of course, a half dog demon. But in her present frenzied state, her mind could not even form a coherent sentence.  
  
The resonating howl let loose a torrent of panic within her mind. On instinct alone, for now her mind was focused solely on survival, she pushed herself to run as fast and as hard as she could. She didn't care where. . . just as long as she got away from. . . it. She turned down multiple corners and ran up and down several flights of stairs, not caring about the stitch that was biting painfully into her side nor the burning sensation in her legs. There was the thunderous pounding of feet somewhere in the castle; no doubt the demon was intent on finding her, and possibly killing her. Suddenly it stopped, all was silent. Kagome pressed herself against a wall as she turned a corner and clutched her chest, striving with desperation to calm the strident, rapid beating of her heart and the heavy puffs of her breathing. She peeked around a corner, her eyes flitting to each adjoining passageway. She could hear the deafening roar of the blood pounding away in her ears in the otherwise silent castle.  
  
The silence worried her greatly. Kagome knew she was quite a powerful priestess in her own right, for she had fought and survived multiple battles. But how would she fare against someone as powerful as the Great Demon of the West? A picture flashed in her mind- she, Kagome, lying in a bloody, mutilated heap at the feet of Sesshoumaru. She shivered and forcefully batted the idea away. She wouldn't die! She still had her responsibilities to her village, even though she was far away. She had to go back at the end of the year to protect the village and her family. But in her absence, she was sure Inuyasha would protect them while she was away. And she had to guard the Shikon no Tama as well. She couldn't just yet! She stretched her senses out. When she was only able to sense Jaken and Rin, she became even more anxious.  
  
A hot breath on the back of her neck made her body paralyze in terror. She knew it was him. . . Sesshoumaru, in his true demon form. A purr close to her ear made her whip around, only to see Sesshoumaru, in his humanoid form, standing _extremely_ close to her. He seemed indifferent, as usual. She jumped at the close proximity of their bodies and pressed up against the wall (again), still quite shaken. A glint of amusement shone in his eyes as he backed off a bit.  
  
Kagome's fury flared up, consuming her previous trepidation. Her eyes blazed brightly. "Sesshoumaru," she ground out, her fisted hands trembling at her sides, "That was absolutely _despicable_." Her cheeks flushed with her ire.  
  
"It was interesting," the demon lord corrected coolly, "You reacted better than all those other bitches. They screamed their heads off and ran as though they were chicken with no heads. They most often would run in circles. At least you had the sense to remain silent. What you could have done, however, was to withdraw your aura. Since you are a miko, you stand out all the more." He gracefully folded his arms across his chest and waited for her response.  
  
Slowly, Kagome's rational mind began to kick in. His words faintly registered in her mind. She suddenly shook herself and gazed heatedly at him. "You. . . you _planned_ this?!?" she shrieked. She glared at him and noted the tenseness of his body despite the relaxed position, as though prepared for any possible threat. She steeled herself in mind, body, and spirit as well. She wouldn't be caught unawares. Not again. . . not after what just happened. This time, if he did it again, she would strike out with her priestess powers.  
  
Sesshoumaru grinned wickedly at her. "Of course I planned it," he replied calmly, "It is how I've evaluated every bitch I've had in the past." His tail twitched in amusement. "And so far, you have emerged the best of them. I congratulate you," he sneered.  
  
Kagome's anger weaseled its way beyond the clutches of her long trained temper control. Sayonara, rationality! Unknowingly she gathered the cerulean mist in her palms. They danced on her fingertips, sparkling with unbelievable intensity. Sesshoumaru eyed her warily. Amusement was lost to the tension that crackled in the air between them.  
  
The friction broke abruptly as Sesshoumaru felt something snuggle up against his legs. Swiftly sliding a glance down, he found Rin hugging his legs, eyes closed, mouth in a content smile. The brittle shine of the demon lord's gold eyes softened at the sight.  
  
Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding during her face- off with Sesshoumaru. As soon as he noticed Rin he had broken the heated eye contact with her. She looked down at her hands and finally noticed her purifying powers curling about her hands. With a small squeak she hastily withdrew the magic, lest she did something regrettable.  
  
With a relieved sigh, she once again gazed at the Lord of the Western Lands and his charge. How utterly different they were; yet how well they fit together! Kagome almost heaved a sigh at the thought. If only that were that true with Inuyasha. Sadness clawed at her heart, and Kagome bowed her head to keep the other two from seeing the tears that had sprung into her eyes. With a mumbled excuse she turned and fled to the relative safety of the back gardens.  
  
Rin and Sesshoumaru watched the young shrine maiden disappear around a corner. Rin, still clutching Sesshoumaru's leg, cocked her head up quizzically to look at him. The dog demon met the child's gaze. "Why did Kagome-chan leave?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowed.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked back in the direction in which Kagome had left. He sniffed the air slightly, and was slightly surprised to smell salt. Tears. "I don't know, Rin," he lied. Closer analysis revealed sorrow and yearning. For what, he did not know. But as his curiosity was aroused, he was determined to find out.  
  
Gently detaching Rin from his lower appendages, he swiftly and silently trailed the girl. Rin followed, skipping and chattering happily about everything and nothing. Mentally Sesshoumaru wondered how he ever ended up being stuck with this human girl that talked to no end. He wondered how such energy could be contained within the frail body of a human, much less a girl. An infant compared to him. Rin never exhausted easily; she kept up with him during his rounds through the Western Lands. Even the bitches he'd brought home would go one single round with him and then stay tucked away in the luxury of the castle for the remainder of the year. Each and every one complained of the hardships endured, the danger that inevitably haunted them while out in the wilds. Yet Rin had never complained. She would complain of hunger, yes, but never tiredness. Sesshoumaru had decided she was an odd human child. Stranger than average human children. He concluded that she was indeed human, but a different, more evolved species of human.  
  
With that settled, Sesshoumaru continued on towards the back gardens, Rin in tow. He withdrew his aura as he silently mused over the causes of the priestess' tears.  
  
Kagome sat on the boulder, her long hair trailing loosely down her back. The noonday sun was warm; the day, pleasant. She had pulled her knees to her chest, her arms draped casually around them. She faced east, her eyes distant and unfocused, glazed with hidden pain. Yet her face betrayed nothing, her face was cool, placid, expressionless. Suddenly a thought hit her, and she mentally whacked herself. She could see her friends and family, despite the distance. Her telepathic ability, a rarity in itself, could be amplified by her priestess powers. 'Why didn't I think of that before?' she thought, thoroughly annoyed with herself.  
  
The priestess closed her eyes and settled into a meditative position. Relaxing and taking a deep breath, she straightened her back as she drew on her master's teachings as she used her mind's eye to seek out those she loved. Images flashed before her closed eyes; the fields, the forests. And then, the village. Her home.  
  
The shrine appeared, and her mother came into view. She sat on a straw mat, humming gently to herself, fingers nimbly crafting another silk kimono. The cloth was a lustrous silver, the embroidery on the edges a soft blue. Kagome's mother sighed and glanced up at the ceiling for a moment. But in that moment, Kagome saw unshed tears glisten in her warm brown eyes. Kagome's heart ached with the knowledge that she was the cause of it.  
  
The priestess' mind withdrew from the shrine and sought out her nine-year- old brother, the ever-active Souta. He was out in the fields, playing a mad game of tag with the other village boys. His cheeks were tinged with a healthy, ruddy hue, and there was dirt smeared all over his face and clothes. He laughed happily as a boy of ten tagged him and rapidly retreated. Souta tore after him, making the other boys scatter.  
  
The scene moved on to Sango, Kirara, Miroku, and Shippou. They were in the midst of yet another battle, fighting a hoard of centipede demons that daily ravaged a small town. The Hiraikotsu flew gracefully in its deadly arc; Miroku's staff flashed as he parried the swiping, poisonous claws of a centipede demon. Shippou clung to Sango, using Fox Fire every now and then if a demon came too close for comfort. Kirara was slashing at every demon within the range of her claws and fangs. They seemed to be faring well enough.  
  
Kagome now sought out Inuyasha. Surprisingly, for her at least, she couldn't detect him at all. Not a trace as to where he could be. Kagome opened her eyes, her brows furrowed in anxiety. 'He couldn't have died, could he?!?' she thought worriedly. She chastised herself for that thought. Inuyasha wasn't _that_ weak! But _where_ could he have gone?  
  
Rin was about to shout out Kagome's name when she felt a large hand slip gently but firmly over her mouth. She gazed up questioningly at its owner. Sesshoumaru motioned for her to be quiet, to which she immediately complied. He lifted his hand from the girl's lips and gazed out at the priestess. She seemed to be deep in meditation. Her eyes opened as her brows knit together in concern. She sighed as she arranged herself in a more comfortable position on the boulder.  
  
Sesshoumaru carefully monitored her aura. There was an overwhelming amount of sadness, mixed with homesickness, longing. And then he felt a strange emotion emanating from her. What it was he could not quite identify. He watched her for a while, eyes narrowed slightly in concentration.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?" came a quiet voice. Sesshoumaru snapped out of his reverie and gazed down at his ward.  
  
"Nani, Rin?" he asked.  
  
"Ne, Sesshoumaru-sama, can Rin go and play with Kagome-chan now?" asked the little girl.  
  
"Rin, didn't I tell you already?"  
  
"Gomen, Sesshoumaru-sama," was the soft reply.  
  
'Well, you can go now."  
  
With a smile Rin bound off towards the priestess, giggling cheerfully as she crossed the sun kissed meadow towards Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru jumped into a tree, effectively shielding himself from view as he observed the child and the priestess.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
FT: Konnichiwa, minna-san! Wow, school is really sucking away my time! @_@  
  
Sesshoumaru: *snickers* I love scaring people.  
  
Kagome: *grumbles* Of course you would, you sadist!  
  
Sesshoumaru: I'll take that as a compliment.  
  
Kagome: *glares* I hate you.  
  
Sesshoumaru: *flatly* And I to you.  
  
FT: *clears throat nervously* Well! Aren't we the happy family? -_-;;;  
  
Rin: Hai!  
  
FT: *smiles at Rin and gives her a hug* I love you too, Rin-chan! Okay, I know many of you (through your reviews and AIM) have been wondering why all the human girls Sesshy chooses become prostitutes. I will explain in a later chapter, okay? Oh, and whoever is the unchosen one, you probably had a finger spasm there, ne? ^_~ Review!  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	6. The First of Many

Disclaimer: I only own Sesshy. . . ^_^ Just kidding. . . I don't own anyone from Inuyasha.  
  
Author's Note: To tamababymiko-chan, I merely wanted to point out that you addressed me as Tainted Demon in your review. I found that quite amusing; I adore Tainted Demon's fics and *blush* find it a bit flattering that you would mistake me for her! ^_^ And to vold, domo arigatou gozimasu for your support and saying you check my story every day! *hug* And to Aoihyou, congratulations for being the one hundredth reviewer!  
  
"___" = Dialogue  
  
'___' = Thoughts  
  
Conflicting Desires  
  
By Forsaken Tenshi  
  
Chapter 5: The First of Many  
  
"Kagome-chan!"  
  
The shrine maiden's reverie was broken by the happy voice of that little girl with the gap-toothed smile. She glanced in the direction of the voice and spotted Rin running at a breakneck speed towards her. Kagome smiled at the girl and hopped off the rock. She knelt down on her knees, and Rin practically flew into the priestess' arms.  
  
"How are you, Rin-chan?" asked Kagome as she gave the eight-year-old a gentle squeeze. She pulled away to look at Rin in the face.  
  
"Rin spent the entire morning bugging Jaken-sama, Kagome-chan," replied Rin with a cheerful giggle.  
  
"Oh? And how did you annoy Jaken?"  
  
The child giggled again. "Rin claimed Jaken-sama ate bugs for food!"  
  
Kagome smiled. "And what did he say?"  
  
"Jaken-sama said he doesn't eat bugs."  
  
The priestess chuckled quietly to herself. "Well, I'm glad you are happy, Rin-chan," she said. "What else did you do?"  
  
Rin smiled as Kagome settled near the base of the boulder and held her arms out in an inviting gesture. The girl readily accepted the offer and nestled herself against the teen.  
  
"Rin drew pretty pictures of Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken-sama and Kagome- chan and Rin together. Rin also drew pictures of flowers."  
  
"May I see them sometime, Rin-chan?" asked the priestess.  
  
Rin nodded her head vigorously. "Yes! Does Kagome-chan know how to draw?" Soft hazel eyes gazed up at Kagome, and she met those wide, innocent orbs.  
  
"I do, Rin-chan," uttered the teen quietly, all the while hugging the smaller girl close to her own body. "I'll show you what I have learned, okay?"  
  
"Okay!" replied Rin excitedly as she wrapped her chubby arms around Kagome's waist. Kagome smiled lovingly at the girl.  
  
Sesshoumaru snorted at the scene. Just _what_ caused them to bond like so? His mind turned over several possibilities. One. They were dreaming of their so-called artistic ability. Two. They knew they were both pathetic mortals that needed to seek each other's comfort. Three. They needed to find some source of entertainment.  
  
The demon lord puzzled over the human girls' emotions. Each radiated a sense of peace, of comfort, of security. Secretly he envied them for what seemed to be complete contentment in their lives. But moreover, they gave off a feeling- a feeling so much like the one he felt when the priestess was meditating- a warm, fuzzy feeling that had one feeling at peace with the world. This baffled him to no end. He came here, wanting to find the cause of her sadness, and instead finds himself wondering what this _contentment_ is. A warm breeze wafted the priestess' delicate fragrance to his perceptive nose and he lost himself in it.  
  
Kagome removed Rin's arms from her waist and stood up, suddenly alert. A presence had pricked her priestess senses. Gazing out at the encompassing forests, she said, "Rin, hide. Now."  
  
Rin looked questioningly at the teen before shooting off to hide behind the boulder.  
  
Sesshoumaru, from his vantage point, felt the same thing Kagome felt, albeit later. He scowled angrily at himself and the intruder; him for letting his guard down, and the intruder for coming onto his lands. 'Damned youkai.' He wanted to spring out and kill it instantly, yet he was reluctant to slay it, for he wanted to see the extent of the priestess' abilities. So he waited, ready to intercept if necessary.  
  
Kagome cursed silently for not bringing the bow and arrows out with her. Still as resolute as ever, she drew upon her natural abilities. Seeking the demon out with her mind, she visualized a demon- Kami knew what kind it was. It had a multitude of legs, all of which were finished with claws that Kagome knew contained poison. It had a long, snakelike body covered with coarse, brown fur. It had a tapered snout, and bright scarlet eyes. She'd handled many before; what could be different about this one? All they ever wanted was the Shikon no Tama, and she wasn't about to relinquish it just yet.  
  
Readying herself, she patiently waited for the demon to make its entrance onto the field. It came, as Kagome had expected, rampaging and uncaring of how it destroyed everything immediately around it. Spotting Kagome, it snaked its way towards her.  
  
About a yard from her, it stopped, its legs waving in the air, head rocking back and forth in a fluid, steady manner. "Miko, hand over the Shikon no Tama."  
  
Kagome eyed the demon. It seemed the same as any of the other ones. She glared at it straight in the face and declared, "No."  
  
And the demon followed through with the expected actions: swipe the priestess, hiss as it misses, dive for the kill. The same actions repeated over and over. Kagome had learned this repetition of combat the hard way, and had the scars to prove it. If her bow failed, she would revert to the delicately carved, sheathed stiletto that always remained hidden in her obi. She could always count on that to help her through tight situations.  
  
Deftly Kagome gathered up her purifying powers into her fingers as she dodged one of the demon's poisonous swipes while shooting balls of energy at it. Sesshoumaru watched in slight fascination as she swiftly and easily evaded the demon's seemingly haphazard attacks. 'This miko isn't too bad. . .' he thought. His eyes followed her now glowing cerulean hands.  
  
Kagome, meanwhile, was working quite hard to evade the creature's attacks. 'Stupid kimono. . . I need more leg room!' Plunging her right hand into her obi, she whipped out her stiletto. She jumped to escape a blow from the demon, and at the same time, neatly sliced the right side of the skirt of her kimono from mid thigh to the hem. Landing, she decided she needed to alter the other side as well, so she flipped the knife into her left hand and launched herself into the air as the demon made a dive for her. Skillfully flipping in the air, she was able to slash the left side of her skirt in the same manner as the right, as well as letting the demon feel the razor sharp edge of the blade in its back. Legs finally free, Kagome landed and tucked the blade back into her obi. A grin slid across her face. 'Bring it on, demon!'  
  
Sesshoumaru simply stared. How skillful she was! Not only was she able to elude the creature's attacks, but also she was also able to give herself greater agility through the "destroying" of her kimono. But in order for her to do that without hurting herself, he knew she had to possess great skill with a blade. And she definitely had that skill. His esteem of this young woman rose a notch higher.  
  
Kagome waited for the moment to strike. An opening. She took it. Leaping towards the creature, she latched her hands on the demon's neck and refused to let go. With all the energy she could muster she poured forth her necromancy. The demon shrieked and sliced her flesh with frantic attempts to dislodge her. But Kagome knew better. If she let go, the demon's rage would get the best of her, now that a large portion of her energy was spent. She had also learned that lesson the hard way with a near death encounter. Setting her jaw, the priestess clung to the flailing beast.  
  
The claws tore mercilessly into her arms, legs, and body, leaving lacerations all over her. Pain wracked her petite frame, yet she forced her now aching body to maintain its death grip on the beast's neck. Just a little more, and it would be all over. She poured a bit more energy into her hands, making the demon wail even more vociferously than before. The priestess felt the demon's aura virtually extinguished, and knew it was on the brink of death. With a final spurt of energy, she eradicated the demon.  
  
The creature flopped over on the ground, its eyes glazed over, dull, lifeless, exterminated. Kagome pushed herself off the corpse and wobbled on two trembling legs. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, making her more wary and alert. Her eyes flicked back and forth in little jerks and she snapped her head in whatever direction she would look at. The shrine maiden spotted a frightened Rin peeping from behind the boulder. Kagome smiled at the girl and staggered towards the boulder. Leaning heavily on her hand, she slowly caught her breath. Rin watched silently, worry in her eyes.  
  
"Will Kagome-chan be okay?" asked the child.  
  
"Hai, I will be fine, Rin-chan," replied the teen, flashing a weary smile. With heavy, tottering steps, Kagome made her way towards her new home. A trail of partly completed bloody footprints was left in her wake.  
  
Sesshoumaru hopped out of his concealed observation area and landed softly in the waving sea of tall grass and weeds. His eyes followed the teen and the unusually quiet black haired girl following her. He sniffed the winds, which carried her scent to him. She was hurt, that was obvious. But her injuries were not deep or serious. All she had was a bunch of skin-deep tears. Nothing more. He snorted disgustedly as he forcefully subdued his demon instincts to kill the injured "prey".  
  
As he discreetly pursued the pair of females, the demon lord could not help but be impressed with the girl. She had fought off a demon, something he had never expected. Even though she had said before she would, he never really expected her to back up her words with actions. 'Not bad for a human. . . but then I wonder. . . how could her frail human body have taken such a beating and still stay fairly intact?' Sesshoumaru frowned as he puzzled over this new bit of information.  
  
By the time he reached his home the blood footprints had disappeared. He headed straight for the priestess' room. He found her in there, as well as Rin. The child was helping to bandage up a few of the more serious wounds on her back. The teen's face was blank, controlled even though her eyes betrayed the pain she no doubt felt wracking her lithe, bent frame. He casually leaned on the doorframe before he spoke. "Miko."  
  
The shrine maiden stiffened before she looked up. Rin glanced up from her work and shot her favorite demon a sunny smile before returning her attention to Kagome's back. Kagome stared at the demon lord. "Do you need something, Sesshoumaru?" she asked, her voice betraying the weariness she felt even though she tried to hide it from him. Silently she cursed herself yet again for letting her guard down.  
  
A fine eyebrow raised. "Nothing at all," smoothly replied the Lord of the Western Lands. He flicked his gaze from her face to her body and back. "You look like you could use a bath," he commented.  
  
Kagome looked down at her cut arms and legs, dusted in dirt, blood, and demon gore. She looked steadfastly at him and sheepishly agreed, "Yeah, I think so too."  
  
Abruptly Sesshoumaru turned and left. His voice floated to her ears, "Follow me."  
  
Gingerly Kagome stood up and, with Rin following her, they chased after Sesshoumaru's retreating form. Kagome panted slightly as she kept up with the demon's brisk pace. Rin seemed to have no trouble.  
  
They followed the silver haired man through a series of twists and turns. At length they stopped before two massive delicately carved wood doors. The doors opened of their own accord and Sesshoumaru strutted past into the interior of the darkened room beyond. Timidly Kagome followed, while Rin grinned knowingly, as if glorifying some deep, dark secret.  
  
A snap of fingers and torches were lit, and Kagome's eyes fell onto a beautifully decorated hot spring. Where jagged rock should have been, smooth white marble lined the spring, complete with a precisely cut obsidian border. The walls were white, of marble, and contained a few small mosaic designs embedded in them. All in all, the spring was a black and white bathroom, pleasing to the eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru studied the gawking human girl beside him. Rin giggled at Kagome's reaction. She then began running in happy circles around the priestess and demon, blissfully unaware of how the two were reacting.  
  
'He has good taste. . .' she thought. 'It matches him- his personality, his looks. . . did I just think his _looks_?!? I can't be attracted to him! Ew! I already like Inuyasha! I can't like Mr. Stoic Personality here!' Kagome, noticing the demon lord was scrutinizing her, flushed a bright red under his heavy gaze.  
  
Sesshoumaru, although composed on the outside, was frankly, quite confused on the inside now. 'Why in the seven hells is she blushing?' This human girl was getting stranger and stranger by the second. Snapping himself out of his pondering, he said, "Miko, you may use this facility to bathe. Robes and towels are on that table there." He pointed to the low table upon which several neatly folded robes and towels, white of course, were sitting. With that he turned and left.  
  
Rin tugged on Kagome's arm. "Does Kagome-chan want to take a bath?" she asked eagerly.  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"Can Rin take a bath with Kagome-chan?"  
  
"Sure, Rin-chan," replied the priestess, smiling. After all, they were both girls, so what harm could be done? Closing the door, Rin helped Kagome take off her torn kimono and obi. Kagome did not take off the Shikon no Tama. The priestess quickly hid the dagger under the pile of clothes; she did not want Rin to accidentally cut herself or more than likely Sesshoumaru would have her head.  
  
Both girls eased themselves into the steaming water. Kagome winced as the hot water bit into each cut, but then relaxed as the warmth of the liquid swirled luxuriously around her aching body. Grabbing a sponge that lay in a dish near the edge of the spring, she tenderly scrubbed away the grit and other unpleasant "stuff" resulted from the battle.  
  
Rin swam happily in the spring, occasionally splashing Kagome with water, which the teen would retaliate and splash back. After each "water fight" the two would dissolve into heaps of giggles. After about half an hour later, the girls got out, dried, and wrapped themselves in robes. Kagome hurriedly tucked the stiletto away and fished out all the "stuff" in the spring washed off of her from the battle using the tattered obi. Grabbing the remains of the kimono, they left the bathroom in high spirits.  
  
Sesshoumaru, now in his study, was looking over the many scrolls that were on his desk. A knock on the door grabbed his attention. "Come in," he said in a monotone voice.  
  
Two yellow bulbous eyes peered from around the door, and soon a disheveled Jaken stood in the private study of the Lord of the Western Lands. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" croaked the retainer, flopping down in a prostrate position, "This underprivileged Jaken begs for the great Sesshoumaru-sama's forgiveness!"  
  
Sesshoumaru gazed at his loyal retainer and sniffed, returning his attention to the scroll unrolled in his hands. Jaken, after about five minutes, peeked at the dog demon and with a polite bow, left the study. "Arigatou, Sesshoumaru-sama," he said as he closed the door.  
  
Five minutes later, the demon's keen ears detected the sound of laughing. Two girls'; Rin's and Kagome's. Finding that his interest on the scroll had waned greatly, he rolled it up and placed it back in the pile. Getting up, he stretched before heading out into the halls to find his charge. The demon lord caught sight of the two laughing mirthfully as they headed towards Kagome's room. Sesshoumaru sneaked after them, all the while thinking, 'This is most definitely _not_ lordly behavior. . . !'  
  
His perceptive ears picked up bits of their conversation, but mostly their lighthearted laughter. He envied their carefree attitudes and sense of security. He deeply wished he could join them, engage himself in idle chatter and not have to worry about the constant threat of other power hungry demons taking over his lands. But he had a reputation to keep, and that included his constant icy, unbreakable demeanor.  
  
Kagome and Rin entered the teen's room and the two of them knelt upon the straw mat. The priestess picked up a jar of something that smelled earthy. Rin gazed curiously at the jar. "What's in there, Kagome-chan?" she asked.  
  
"It's a mix of ground herbs that I put in my hair to make it smoother," explained Kagome. "Then after I leave it in for a while I wash it out."  
  
"Can I try it, Kagome-chan?" asked Rin excitedly, bouncing on her knees. Her eyes never left the jar held gently in the teen's hands.  
  
"Why not, Rin-chan?" replied Kagome, eliciting an excited squeal from the younger girl. Kagome positioned Rin on her lap so that her short black hair pooled on the mat. Dipping a finger into the now open jar, Kagome massaged the paste into Rin's hair. The dark green goop caused Rin's hair to become matted and sticky. Rin jumped up and looked at herself in the mirror. She frowned at her reflection.  
  
"Kagome-chan?"  
  
"What is it, Rin-chan?" asked Kagome as she rubbed the mixture into her own hair.  
  
Rin poked curiously at her stiff, somewhat spiky hair. "Is this how it works?" She eyed her hair doubtfully.  
  
Kagome laughed. "Give it a little time, Rin-chan, before you wash it out."  
  
Understanding lit a bright light in the girl's eyes and she giggled happily. "Then I'll wait until then, Kagome-chan!"  
  
Sesshoumaru all the while had been outside the door, listening wistfully to their contented chatter. He mentally sighed as he resignedly left for the dojo.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
FT: Konnichiwa, minna-san! I finally finished! *cheers* I felt as though I really owed all you reviewers!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Of course you owe them. . .  
  
FT: Sesshy. . .  
  
Sesshoumaru: Nani?  
  
Rin: *with spiked hair* Sesshoumaru-sama!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *somewhat horrified* What happened, Rin?  
  
Rin: *giggles and runs off*  
  
Sesshoumaru: . . .  
  
FT: Anyways! Oh! On February 3rd, I finally saw Rin and Kouga in the anime for the first time in my life! Yay! Review, onegai!  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	7. The Newcomers

Disclaimer: Takahashi Rumiko owns these wonderful characters, particularly a certain silver haired, white clad dog demon *ahem* bishounen. . .  
  
Author's Note: I love you guys! Really I do! To Sith, domo arigatou gozimasu for staying with me from the start! I promise there is some Sesshoumaru x Kagome fluff in the next chappie, plus a surprise in this one! XP I think I've emphasized enough how much they are supposed to dislike each other and how unconsciously they are starting to soften on one another. So, this one's for you, Sith! *hug* ^_^ Oh, and also (to those that care). . . I will be continuing Uncovering Humanity. . . Chapter 1 is already underway!  
  
"___" = Dialogue  
  
'___' = Thoughts  
  
*___* = Special 'stuff'  
  
Conflicting Desires  
  
By Forsaken Tenshi  
  
Chapter 6: The Newcomers  
  
Later Kagome and Rin rinsed their hair in the bathroom and toweled their hair dry. By now Kagome's wounds had healed due to her special abilities and she was able to move about without the slightest amount of pain. Rin twiddled a short curl with her fingers, marveling its softness. She turned bright eyes on the priestess, who was combing her fingers through her waist length hair.  
  
"Arigatou, Kagome-chan!" the eight year old piped with a large gap toothed smile.  
  
"You are welcome, Rin-chan," replied Kagome affectionately. Kagome dressed into another silk kimono. This particular one consisted of a plain light pink kimono with a crimson obi. Honestly, she needed to get more priestess outfits! She couldn't fight demons in these clothes! She would talk to the dog demon later. "Would you like to show me your drawings now, Rin- chan?" she asked after she had finished pinning up her hair.  
  
"Sure!" giggled the girl, grabbing the teen's hand and rushing off into the halls, Kagome in tow. They arrived at Rin's room, a spacious bedchamber with large, red curtained windows. In a corner stood a low table, on which untidy piles of paper, scattered brushes, assorted ink dishes, and blocks of black ink lay. Rin scuttled over to the table and grabbed a picture, hopping up and down with the paper in her chubby hands. Kagome walked over and gently took the drawing from the excited Rin. The picture was comprised of stick figures, yet she could tell who was who. There was Sesshoumaru, the tallest figure with a mass of hair. Then there was herself, standing next to Sesshoumaru, hair painted black and a smile on her face. There was Rin, who had the biggest smile of the group. Jaken was also in the picture; he stood solemnly with the Staff of Heads in his hand.  
  
"It's beautiful, Rin-chan," complimented Kagome. Rin's reaction was a bright blush and an embarrassed giggle that made the shrine maiden's heart melt.  
  
"Arigatou, Kagome-chan!"  
  
Kagome regarded the hyperactive child fondly. After a bit of mediation, Kagome spoke, "Rin-chan, I am going to practice my archery, okay?"  
  
"Okay, Kagome-chan. Can Rin come with you?" Rin's brown eyes sparkled with hope.  
  
Kagome sadly shook her head. "Gomen, Rin-chan, I don't want you to get hurt if I happen to have an accident of sorts," the priestess explained.  
  
The light flickered in Rin's eyes for a fraction of a moment before re- igniting to an even brighter degree. "Okay, Kagome-chan! Rin can go and bug Jaken-sama!" With another little giggle Rin pattered off to find the "bug eating" Jaken.  
  
Kagome smiled after the girl. Really, she could just be overwhelmingly cute at times. What happened just now happened to be one of those times. Heaving a contented sigh, Kagome proceeded to the dojo, where the weaponry was stored. She opened the door to find Sesshoumaru brandishing a long sword. He seemed to be fighting some unknown, unseen enemy. Beads of sweat trickled down his lean, unclothed chest and arms. The muscles of his upper body rippled with each graceful, arching sweep of the blade.  
  
Suddenly Kagome shook herself, blushing dreadfully. 'What _am_ I doing?!?' she thought, panicking slightly. 'I am _not_ going for him!' She shook her head, as if to dispel her pondering. Resolutely she stepped in and picked up the bow and arrows from the other night. Without so much as a glance at the practicing demon, Kagome left the dojo.  
  
After making sure the priestess was gone, Sesshoumaru stopped his training. His sweaty chest heaved up and down from exertion, and he panted in a manner not unlike a dog, with his tongue hanging out slightly. He stood there, the sword balanced on its tip, his clawed fingers gently supporting the hilt. He placed the sword back on a rack on the wall and strode over to a small bench, where his attire lay neatly folded. He dressed quickly and, using his nose, followed the scent of the priestess.  
  
His keen sense of smell led him outdoors to the training grounds. He silently stood there behind the shelter of a few flowering bushes, watching her shoot arrow after arrow after arrow. Her skill and grace with the weapon still amazed him. He saw her stiffen and drop her bow to her side. Her face was unreadable.  
  
"I know you are there, Sesshoumaru," she called flatly.  
  
Knowing it was no good hiding from her, the demon revealed himself to her. He folded his arms across his chest and studied her intently. She refused to look at him.  
  
"To what do I owe this great honor?" she asked, sarcasm once more spiking her voice.  
  
Sesshoumaru involuntarily bristled. "Do not use that tone of voice with me, wench," he snapped back.  
  
Kagome had been having a fairly good day up until that point. Besides the incident with that strange demon, she'd had fun with Rin. And now this arrogant dog demon had to spoil it for her! Yes, she was pissed. She definitely did _not_ like the thoughts that would float through her mind every time she saw him. After each run in, she'd strive to convince herself that she still hated him and always would, but each attempt proved less and less convincing with each passing second. And so, confused, she turned her frustration on the cause of it all. Sesshoumaru. That tall, proud demon that stood before her.  
  
"What tone of voice?" she asked in feigned innocence, "I haven't said anything rude or the like."  
  
The demon lord growled. "Don't play games with me, wench. In every game that I've ever played in, I've always emerged the victor, and the loser has always died by my hands."  
  
Kagome quirked an eyebrow. "Well if that's the case, then I don't intend to lose."  
  
Sesshoumaru hid a smirk. "But I, Sesshoumaru, have _never_ lost. And know, wench, I don't intend to break my record."  
  
'Yes,' he thought crisply, 'I will most definitely win this game.'  
  
Kagome eyed the demon warily. "We shall see," was all she said. With practiced care, she lifted the bow and notched an arrow, aiming for the target. She resumed her shooting session. As she released yet another arrow, a strange expression crossed her face. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her. With a gasp she hurriedly left for the castle, slinging the bow across her chest and not acknowledging the demon lord's presence as she left. Sesshoumaru glared after her. 'He's here,' he thought darkly.  
  
Kagome scurried through the labyrinth of hallways, her mind whirling dizzily. 'He's here. . . he's finally here!' was the only seemingly coherent thought in her mind. Her heart pounded in eager anticipation, and she slightly panted with the effort of running. Honestly, she seriously needed to get out of this place! But then. . .  
  
How would Rin react? To Kagome, Rin was the embodiment of innocence, something so extremely hard to find these days. And Kagome cherished that innocence in Rin. It was what had made her so endearing. Kagome's heart lurched as her mind supplied a picture of Rin on the floor, weeping. Perhaps she could take Rin back with her to her village? Would Sesshoumaru mind? Probably.  
  
Kagome stopped to catch her breath behind a corner. And that's when she heard him. His voice. Gruff, but caring. Just like she remembered.  
  
Deciding to be playful, Kagome hid behind the corner, controlling her breath. She withdrew her aura to make detection harder for the half demon. She bit back a squeal when he poked his silver topped head into the hallway. His eyes flicked one way, then the other. Kagome was just about to rush out and hug him when he walked into the open, holding the hand of. . . Kikyou.  
  
Kagome pressed her back against the hidden section of the wall, eyes welling up with tears and lips trembling. 'Inuyasha. . . how could you?!?' Her breath came in ragged gasps and her heart squeezed painfully in her chest.  
  
"Where do we go now, Inuyasha?" asked Kikyou, now at the youthful age of twenty-one.  
  
"Well, where else, Kikyou? We find my half brother!" the half demon replied with a derisive snort. Suddenly he froze, his sensitive nose quivering. "I smell. . ." 'Kagome. . . ?'  
  
Kagome had fled. As fast as her legs could carry her. Anywhere. Away. Away from him, from the hurt he had inadvertently caused. Bitter, silent tears fell from her eyes, leaving a sparkling trail of water droplets on the floor. Her mind spun in erratic, endless cycles, chanting the same words over and over again: 'I thought you loved me!'  
  
Once in the safety of the back gardens, Kagome knelt into the soft, springy turf, struggling to regain her self control and poise. It would most definitely _not_ do for the demon lord to see her in this condition. So far she had shown him the exterior, the cool, detached priestess that she was. He had not seen the other side of her, the side that yearned to love and be loved in return, the side that overflowed with joy at Rin's every smile, the side that wanted to protect Rin's innocence from every corruption of the world. At least, she hoped he hadn't seen it.  
  
She used the familiar feeling of hate towards Sesshoumaru to make her self- control increase. But it wasn't hate any longer. It had transformed. Now, it was more akin to dislike and confusion. Yet the simple image of the demon lord was enough to pull her wits together. She wiped the tear streaks off her face with the sleeve of her kimono and schooled her face into a neutral expression. She knew she would have to face Inuyasha sooner or later, so why not now, when she still had her composure?  
  
With deliberate steps, Kagome re-entered the castle. She would face him. Even if her heart was already shattered by what she saw. She would go and confront him, one-on-one, say what she had on her mind, and drop him out of her life forever. Oh yes, she would have regrets, but this decision she instinctively knew was for the better.  
  
She found Inuyasha with his previous girlfriend, Kikyou, in the main hallway, speaking with Sesshoumaru. Rin stood near the demon lord, intently studying the two people. One she remembered from his past visits, the other was new to her. Jaken stood behind Sesshoumaru, silent as he watched the repeated proceedings.  
  
Kikyou stood, proud and straight, just as Inuyasha had described her. She was a beautiful person; her features were perfectly proportioned with her delicately shaped face. She wore the traditional priestess outfit, and carried a bow and a quiver of arrows over her shoulders. A hand was entwined with the half demon's. Both she and the half demon shot loving glances at the other.  
  
Kagome had arrived just as the two demons nodded heads with each other, signifying the end of the couple's visit. The teen steeled her will and called, "Inuyasha."  
  
The half demon froze, ears twisting towards the sound of her voice. All eyes focused on her, and Kagome felt her resolve quaver. Yet she stood firm.  
  
"Kagome?" asked Inuyasha timidly, as if he had been a child caught disobeying his parent's rules. His gold eyes dilated slightly in alarm, and he visibly tensed. Kikyou rubbed her free hand on his shoulder, calming him down.  
  
All the words that she had wanted to say died on her lips and her throat constricted, making any speech impossible for her. Even though her face was smooth and calm, her eyes revealed her inner turmoil. 'How could you do this to me?' her eyes asked, pleading, demanding an answer.  
  
Inuyasha ducked his head. "Fancy meeting you here, Kagome," he said tersely, lifting his head but not meeting her eyes.  
  
Kagome nearly broke down. Yet she held herself together by sheer will power. "The same to you, Inuyasha," she replied in a monotone voice. Her gaze switched to Kikyou, who also wore an expressionless mask. Yet Kagome could plainly see the jealousy that burned in her eyes. "A pleasure meeting you, Kikyou. Inuyasha has told me much about you."  
  
Kikyou responded in kind. "The pleasure is all mine, Kagome." Her lips curved in a faint smile that never reached her eyes.  
  
Suddenly the tension was too much for Kagome. She excused herself and retreated to the comforting embrace of nature. The priestess sat quietly in the back gardens, under a towering sakura tree. Only then did she allow herself to cry. She pressed against the trunk, finding small comfort in the solidity of the tree.  
  
Rin had left. Gone, to the meadows, eager to pluck flowers. Jaken had been sent to watch her. Sesshoumaru, with his hands free, stood from afar, watching the priestess weep. He sensed the swirl of her emotions quite keenly. Yet there were too many for him to decipher. Pain. Anger. Betrayal. Frustration. Humiliation. Sorrow. Embarrassment. Dejection. Shame. Longing. Wanting. Needing. Hatred. Love. The list went on and on. So, rather than give himself a headache trying to label each feeling, Sesshoumaru delved into her mind. All demons had telepathic capabilities. It was only a matter of whether or not one utilized that ability. Most demons, especially the lower kinds, had no idea they even possessed that trait. Even his half-wit half brother had some, although, in Sesshoumaru's mind, he was probably incapable of using it. And then there were the exceptions, such as this puny human girl that sat sobbing against a tree before him.  
  
As he used his mind's eye to gaze into her hers, he found a memory of hers that repeated over and over again.  
  
*Kagome's flashback*  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha?"  
  
A blush. "I. . . you're. . . you're beautiful, Kagome. . . you remind me. . . of Kikyou."  
  
Surprise. "Really? Was she a friend of yours?"  
  
A pause. Hesitation. "Yes, a really good friend."  
  
A giggle. "I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
A low, contented growl. "I'll protect you for ever, Kagome. I promise."  
  
A happy sigh. "I believe you will, Inuyasha."  
  
A hug. "I love you, Kagome."  
  
A swift, chaste peck on the lips. "And I you, Inuyasha."  
  
*End flashback*  
  
Kagome's mind reeled. Back then, she had not known the underlying implications of his words. But now they came back and whip lashed her full force, a harsh, cruel stab at her heart. 'He took me. . . because I resembled his _girlfriend_. . . or rather, _ex-girlfriend_, Kikyou. . .' She sniffled and rubbed her eyes. 'I was just a replacement all along. . . and I thought he had meant it! I was so stupid for even believing in him! I should have looked into his mind when he said that. Probably images of his wonderful _Kikyou_ were floating through his mind! But _no_! I was too head over heels for him and I respected him too much to do such a thing! Stupid, idiotic me!' Through all the mental ranting a thought crept into her mind. Her stiletto. An end to everything. Even though she quailed at this line of thought, her determination to go through with it became increasingly stronger.  
  
Abruptly she got up and left, heading for her room. Curiously, Sesshoumaru followed her. She had so many secrets, so many puzzles that ate away at him. Sesshoumaru had read the thoughts that were flowing through her mind and didn't like them.  
  
'But perhaps,' he reasoned, 'She has more sense than all those others. She certainly is better, considering how she responded to my test.'  
  
She entered the room and closed the door. Then she checked the windows to ensure they were shut. Heaving a deep breath, she drew the knife from her obi and unsheathed it.  
  
She felt as though there were no point in going on. Before, Inuyasha's love was all that had sustained her. Now that it was gone, there was nothing to support her. Even though her mother and brother were there, only Inuyasha understood her the way she wanted to be understood. Her mother and brother never had the enormous responsibility of guarding the Shikon no Tama, much less what it took to be a priestess. Inuyasha had, before Kikyou, lusted after the jewel. He knew how it drew demons from everywhere. And that was why Kikyou had left it with another priestess and traveled abroad, studying nature and dumping Inuyasha in the process. Kikyou, then nineteen, couldn't stand the pressure.  
  
The Shikon no Tama was passed about, until it lay in the hands of Kagome's mentor. After she had passed away, the Shikon no Tama was handed over to Kagome to guard at the tender age of fifteen. Now, she, like Kikyou, wanted to throw it away. Slowly, Kagome was cracking under the pressure.  
  
Sesshoumaru, standing outside her door, read this train of thoughts in her mind. He felt pity towards the girl for having to carry such a burden at such a young age. However his blood froze when his sensitive ears picked up the next few words she uttered.  
  
"The Shikon no Tama be damned," she whispered as she skillfully twirled the blade in her cold, numbing hands. She closed her eyes as she sent a final prayer to her family and sent the dagger on a deadly arc towards her heart.  
  
The throbbing pain never came. Kagome pried an eye open to see the tip hovering above her breast, a clawed hand latched tightly onto her wrist. Her eyes traveled up the arm to the owner. White silk sleeves. Abundant silver hair. Cool amber eyes. Kagome paled. 'Kami, please don't let it be. . .' Sesshoumaru.  
  
"What did you think you were doing, wench?" he growled. She couldn't! Not now! Not when so many answers regarding her lay unanswered!  
  
Anger surged in Kagome's blood and she viciously yanked the knife towards her unprotected chest.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
FT: Konnichiwa, minna-san! CLIFFY!!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *eagerly* So the wench dies?  
  
Kagome: *whacks Sesshoumaru on the head* The hell I'm not going to!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Well, you dying, wench, will make my life _so_ much easier!  
  
Kagome: *snidely* And what of Rin?  
  
Sesshoumaru: . . .  
  
FT: Um, anyways, review! ^_^;;; *hides from angry mob of reviewers*  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	8. Kindred Spirits

Disclaimer: I don't want to repeat it again. Look at the other chappies for these.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, my wonderful readers! This chapter has SESSHOUMARU x KAGOME FLUFF!!! =^o^= I know I've kept you all waiting long enough, so hopefully this meets your expectations!!! Does anyone know what Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru's mother look like? Does she even have a name? And what about Inuyasha's mother? Until I find out, I'll make up names for them! ^_^;;; If someone has information and/or pictures, send them to me and I will be ever so grateful to you! Anyways, I'm _really_ sorry for the complete OOC-ness in this chapter! *begins to inch away from readers*  
  
"___" = Dialogue  
  
'___' = Thoughts  
  
*___* = Special 'stuff'  
  
~ # * # ~ = Passage of time  
  
Conflicting Desires  
  
By Forsaken Tenshi  
  
Chapter 7: Kindred Spirits  
  
Kagome felt the tip of her stiletto touch the skin of her chest ever so gently. The tip lightly indented her skin, quivering as she struggled against the demon lord's strength. She glared at him and snapped, "Let me go _through_ with this!"  
  
In a swift, fluid motion too fast for the girl, Sesshoumaru plucked the blade from the priestess' hands and threw it over his shoulder. It embedded itself perpendicularly into the wall up to the intricate hilt. Sesshoumaru did not even bother to glance back as he released the thrashing shrine maiden.  
  
"What did you think you were doing, wench?" he repeated. His eyes were hard and brittle; they revealed the blazing fury he held tightly in check. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her.  
  
Tears sprung into Kagome's eyes as her self control slipped away. "What did it _look_ like I was doing?!?" she shrieked. "I am so _sick_ of living like this! My life has been virtually _consumed_ by the Shikon no Tama, and my boyfriend was _using_ me as a replacement for someone else! He betrayed me! He _betrayed_ me!!!" And with that she collapsed onto the floor, sobbing her heart out.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood there, watching her with seeming indifference. Yet he was in emotional turmoil. Should he comfort her? One half of him told him it was fine; that she needed it. The other half told him to leave her alone and let her solve her own problems. He silently debated the issue, all the while staring at the priestess. A thought wormed its way into his mind. Where was that unbreakable spirit?  
  
Another thought came to his mind, one more instinctual and feral. Why not take her while she is down? The urge to take her ran rampant in his body, and Sesshoumaru almost gave in to it. Yet another part of him didn't want to. This other part wanted not only another bitch to play with. This side wanted her respect and wanted her to do it willingly. Basically, it called for her permission. The dog demon's eyes widened slightly. 'Since _when_ have I needed _permission_ to do something?!?' he snapped mentally at himself.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes fell back on the sobbing girl and he decided to act. "Miko," he stated coldly, "Is your life really that desolate? Do you really hate life enough to commit suicide? I don't really want to resurrect you, you know." He had meant to snap at her in such a way as to elicit a response, any response, from her. Yet in his mind, he called somewhat sympathetically to her, 'You are not the only one who has suffered. . .'  
  
The spark flared within the girl, much to Sesshoumaru's unspoken relief. She furiously responded to both his mental and vocal statements, glaring upwards at him. "How would you know?!? Have you ever been in love? Oh wait, let me take that back: the _great_ Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't have a _heart_, therefore he cannot _feel_ anything! Pardon my error," Kagome spat bitterly. She slumped over and sighed despondently.  
  
The girl's words struck a still open wound deep within Sesshoumaru's concealed heart. The pain made him go on the defensive. Yet even then he was reluctant to be harsh on her, even if defending himself. The sting filled his chest, and he internally winced. "I. . . I have loved. . . before. . ." he stated softly, almost inaudibly, hoping she couldn't hear his words as he gazed at the girl through half lidded eyes.  
  
Yet she heard them, and quieted her crying. "You. . . you've loved. . . before. . . ?" she asked, raising her tear filled eyes to meet his slightly misty ones.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave an almost imperceptible nod. "Yes. . . I have. . ." He bowed his head, as if ashamed.  
  
Shakily Kagome stood up and reached for Sesshoumaru. He tensed slightly when her hand gently grasped one of his crossed forearms. His head snapped up to look at Kagome, who was half smiling at him. "When. . . ?"  
  
The demon lord sighed. Perhaps he should tell her. Just now, she had gone through something similar to what he had experienced when he was younger. . . ever so much younger. . .  
  
"Follow me," he ordered, turning and heading out the door. He paused and quietly added, "I'll tell you."  
  
So dutifully, Kagome followed the demon lord through his home, through the twists and turns, into his own private study. He motioned for Kagome to take a seat on the grass mat and then settled himself across from her. Kagome's face was open like a book: there was interest, curiosity, excitement, and a small amount of fear. Why she felt fear, he had no clue.  
  
The dog demon cleared his throat. "We will use mental telepathy. Close your eyes, and you will see. . ." '. . . into my heart. . .'  
  
*Sesshoumaru's flashback*  
  
"Sesshou! Sesshoumaru!" called a delicate framed woman lying in a simply decorated bed. She coughed weakly as she smiled at the boy.  
  
"Okaa-sama!" greeted a ten-year-old Sesshoumaru. He tottered happily into her welcoming arms, waist length silver hair disheveled and face smudged with dirt. He cuddled up against the woman's body.  
  
"Sesshou-chan! Why are you so dirty?" inquired his mother, Hikari, combing her son's tangled silver mane with gentle, loving fingers.  
  
"I played with the village boys, okaa-sama! We played tag! And I won!" crowed a jubilant Sesshoumaru.  
  
Hikari hugged her young boy with thin, frail arms. Her long silver hair spilled over the pillows in sweaty, matted clumps; her once vibrant gold eyes grew more and more dull as time passed. Her heart beat more and more irregularly each day, and her breath rattled with every intake. Doctors knew not what illness had taken over her, and now she was dying. Yet she never told her boy of this horrible truth. She simply could not bear to bequeath this heavy burden of knowledge on her young son's light spirited conscience.  
  
"I'm glad, Sesshou-chan," she cooed, hugging her little boy closer with her fragile, rapidly deteriorating arms. Her silky silver tail curled around her boy, creating a cocoon of warmth. Hikari treasured every precious moment spent with her son, for she knew time was running out for her. Death was drawing inevitably closer, and now she could almost feel it breathing its chilly breath on the nape of her neck. Drawing on her strong self-control, the female dog demon forbade herself to cry before her son. "I love you, Sesshoumaru, my wonderful son."  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced curiously at her, then beamed as he replied, "I love you too, okaa-sama."  
  
Hikari, Lady of the Western Lands, drew her final breath that very night.  
  
Morning greeted an elaborate burial procession and a silently crying Sesshoumaru.  
  
~ # * # ~  
  
Koukahana held Inutaisho's hand as she gazed lovingly into his brilliant gold eyes. The demon lord smiled back at his new human mate. They made an eye-catching pair: Inutaisho, with his long silver mane and bright amber eyes, and Koukahana, with her midnight black hair and deep violet eyes. One demon lord, one human princess. An amalgamation of the species.  
  
Koukahana had brought a girl servant with her named Sakura. Sakura was a happy twelve-year-old girl, with a sunny smile, wavy sandy hair, and vibrant blue eyes. She was training to be a lady-in-waiting so that she could serve any royal family in court.  
  
Sesshoumaru, now thirteen, had taken a liking towards the human girl. He slowly, ever so slowly, began to like her. . . and then love her. And she returned his feelings. Sesshoumaru was happy. He felt as though his life was complete, even after the death of his mother. He still missed her, but when he remembered her, he didn't feel the throbbing ache of longing, but the continual love that she had so freely given to him. And for this, he was eternally grateful to her. His memories of her would always remain with him, cherished deep within his heart. After his mother had died, he had closed up, isolating himself from the rest of the world. It was Sakura that opened his heart and allowed him to live. . . and love again.  
  
~ # * # ~  
  
After about a year, Koukahana gave birth to a boy. . . Inuyasha. Inutaisho was ecstatic, even with the knowledge that his newborn son was a hanyou. Sesshoumaru regarded the squirming bundle of giggles with interest. The boy had silver hair, burnished gold eyes, and, strangely, furry white dog- ears on top of his head, all indications of his demon heritage. There seemed to be no trace of his human heritage. Yet Sesshoumaru could smell it in the boy's scent. The infant also possessed small claws, now too soft to do any damage, but, given time, would transform into powerful weapons.  
  
The baby giggled as he grabbed a fistful of Sesshoumaru's combed hair. Sesshoumaru hissed quietly as the boy tugged on his hair. Evidently he had also inherited the demonic strength of Inutaisho's blood. Sesshoumaru smirked at the thought.  
  
Carefully, he pried the baby's fingers off his hair and brushed out the tangles. "Inuyasha no baka," he chided gently as he gazed that the drooling, cooing pup. His eyes softened for a moment, and in that moment, he formed a feeble bond with the hanyou. Then he turned and left the boy to the care of the maids.  
  
~ # * # ~  
  
The door was open as eighteen-year-old Sesshoumaru walked by his father's master bedroom. He briefly glanced in to see his father and his mate in bed, laughing at some sort of joke. She lay on top of him pinning him down to the bed, the blankets covering the bodies of the both of them. He could tell that she had leaned down to kiss his father on the lips. Sesshoumaru was about to keep going when he spotted a flash of silver. Sesshoumaru froze and leaned back to see what it was: a dagger in the human woman's hand, creeping up towards his father's head. Before he had time to react, she had stabbed Inutaisho in both the jugular and the spinal cord, ensuring the demon lord's demise. Quickly she hopped off the bed, nude, watching smugly as Inutaisho struggled for breath. Sesshoumaru stared, paralyzed with horror as his father futilely clawed at the rapidly reddening bed sheets. The metallic scent of blood permeated the air, overwhelming his sensitive nose. His keen ears picked up the gurgling of blood with each breath his dying father took.  
  
Anger overcame Sesshoumaru, and his eyes became bloodshot. Instincts overrode his rational mind, and for the first time in his life, Sesshoumaru transformed into his true demon form of a gigantic snowy white dog. His crescent moon remained on his forehead, and the magenta stripes on his cheeks lined the corners of his mouth, forming a "V" shape. Teeth lengthened into long canines, strong enough and sharp enough to slice through bone and flesh alike. A darker silver mane flowed over his right shoulder and down his back. With a thunderous roar, he lunged at his father's assassin, catching her neatly in his teeth. Violently he flung her into a wall, and the sharp snap of bones could be heard. Her paralyzed body slid down the wall, leaving a glossy scarlet trail in its wake.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled as he circled the sobbing, fatally injured woman. She whimpered, "Please. . . doggie. . . please. . ."  
  
But Sesshoumaru did not hear. He was deaf to her voice. His fury blocked out any mercy he might have otherwise had on her. Sesshoumaru managed to change back into his humanoid form, though at the time he didn't know how. Koukahana's eyes widened in absolute terror as she recognized the face of her stepson. "Sess. . . Sesshou. . . maru. . ." her voice faltered as he gave a low, rumbling growl. His eyes were still a vibrant scarlet; the markings on his face vividly stood out against his pale complexion. "I. . . I. . ." she began.  
  
"Shut up!" he snapped viciously. "I saw what you did, wench, and I, Sesshoumaru, as the heir of the Western Lands and now Lord of the Western Lands, order the execution of the murderer of my recently demised otou- sama, Lord Inutaisho, former Lord of the Western Lands, the _former_ Lady of the Western Lands, Koukahana."  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Koukahana pleaded, "Haven't I been good to you for the past three years? I treated you as I would my own son!"  
  
"No," Sesshoumaru stated in a frosty, menacing voice. "You feigned the niceties, am I correct?"  
  
Koukahana's lips thinned as she pressed them together. She refused to speak. Sesshoumaru, with his budding mental ability, delved into her mind and found all the information he wanted.  
  
Koukahana's family had for years been trying to exterminate the ruling demons in order to acquire the land they presided over. A part of the plan was to assassinate the four demon lords and their families. Koukahana was in on this plot, and had skillfully set herself up with Inutaisho. However, she never fully expected to become pregnant, carry, and give birth to a son of the demon lord.  
  
'So _that's_ why she killed otou-sama. . .' he thought bitterly. 'She deserves to die as well. . . by my own hands.'  
  
He resolutely stepped towards the prone woman and stopped before her. Her eyes dilated in fear and her breath came in quick wheezes. Her lifeblood pooled around her, and her once silky hair was matted and sticky. Remorselessly he hauled her to her feet, uncaring of the fact that she cried out in pain. He stretched his claws out with a loud "CRACK" and wiggled his fingers in anticipation.  
  
"Sayonara, bitch," he sneered as his fingers sliced through her neck. Blood spattered the walls, and Koukahana's limp body sunk onto the floor. Sesshoumaru glared distastefully at the corpse and eyed his fingers. He licked them tentatively, then ravenously. Blood had never tasted so good. . .  
  
Just as Sesshoumaru had licked his fingers clean, Sakura came running in, wide-eyed with anxiety. She flung her arms around Sesshoumaru's waist and began crying. The dog demon wrapped an arm around her and comforted her with gentle words. She sighed as her sobbing quieted.  
  
"Arigatou, Sesshou-kun," she whispered.  
  
Sesshoumaru responded with a meaningful squeeze.  
  
There was no warning. One moment Sesshoumaru was standing there, cradling Sakura, the next he was doubled over in pain, a knife lodged in his back. With a wild scream of pain and rage he swiped at the girl, carving five deep lacerations in her face. His claws racked over her eyes, nose, and cheeks, tearing the eyes open, breaking the nose and cheekbones. She was dead before she even knew what hit her.  
  
Sesshoumaru wheezed as he pulled the dagger out of his chest. Pain radiated from his wound. . . and his heart. He hissed and barricaded his mind from feeling both types of pain. A frightened gasp caught his attention.  
  
Inuyasha, now four years old, peered from around the doorframe, amber eyes wide with fear. He had arrived in time to see his older half brother kill the servant girl, and at that point realized the true power of his older brother.  
  
"Inuyasha. . ." rasped Sesshoumaru, offering a bloodied hand towards the pup.  
  
Inuyasha gave a small cry, backed away, and disappeared. Sesshoumaru swore under his breath. His keen ears picked up the slamming of a door, and in that instant Sesshoumaru knew that Inuyasha had run away. But common sense told him that in his condition, he probably would not be able to find his little brother. Add the fact that the little pup was a hanyou, and that he'd most likely end up dead and eaten by another demon come morning.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed. He glanced at the bodies and snarled at them in disgust. They did nothing but deceive, betray, and murder. And Sakura. . . she betrayed him. Betrayed him as he had never been before. He violently tore her body up in fury and frustration. It was then that Sesshoumaru began hating, abhorring, loathing humans. And it was then that Sesshoumaru vowed he'd never fall in love with another being as long as he lived. He fell to his knees and let loose a long, heart wrenching howl of pain that reverberated in the now empty corridors of his father's home.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
Kagome opened her eyes slowly. Never in her wildest dreams did she think Sesshoumaru had been through something as traumatic as that. Her eyes flicked to the demon lord, who was still sitting, eyes closed, face as calm as ever. Yet now, with this newfound knowledge of the demon, she saw him differently. No longer was he a cold, heartless bastard. Now, he was just like her, a being with emotions and everything else. Just. Like. Her. Only his emotions burned with such a dangerous intensity it had to be tightly controlled. And that was why he bottled them up inside him, freezing his heart in the process. Now, she understood him. And understood why he had sympathized with her.  
  
She got up and walked behind the demon lord. She knelt down and draped her arms around his neck. He stiffened under the contact but relaxed as she whispered in his ear, "Gomen nasai. . . honto ni gomen. . ."  
  
His eyes fluttered open and he slowly twisted his head to gaze at her. "No apology is needed nor wanted, wench," he stated. "The past is past, and there is nothing to be done about it." His amber eyes entranced Kagome, and she was unable to turn away.  
  
Shaking herself, Kagome retracted her arms from around his neck and shoulders and stood up. Sesshoumaru keenly felt the absence of her warmth. "I. . . I understand," she said at length. She stared thoughtfully at the grass mat below her feet before returning the demon's stare. "Ari. . . arigatou, Sesshoumaru," she thanked quietly, ". . . for showing me that. If I had known beforehand, I would never have said such a thing to you." She spoke with such sincerity. "So I guess we've both gone through the same thing, ne?" She giggled somewhat nervously.  
  
"I guess so," replied Sesshoumaru, gracefully standing up. "So 'the _great_ Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't have a _heart_, therefore he cannot _feel_ anything!'? Or do you eat your words?" He waited patiently for her answer.  
  
Kagome swallowed her pride and replied honestly, "I take back what I said. It was harsh and judgmental on my part." She nodded her head at him and locked her brown eyes with his. "Arigatou, for showing me those memories. They must be painful for you."  
  
"They are," he curtly replied.  
  
Kagome studied him intently. His body was tense, and his tail twitched in an irritated fashion. His eyes radiated pain. Kagome's eyes widened in realization. "You've never healed from it, have you?"  
  
Sesshoumaru's expression became guarded, and all traces of emotion left his eyes. "And what is that to you?" he snapped, "You swore you hated me. So why start caring now? It would make things a lot easier for both me and you if we continued hating each other."  
  
The priestess blinked in shock. Then anger took over her. "How could you say such a thing?!? I never asked anything of you! I even offered to help you, and you shun me! How _stupid_ of me to actually _think_ you could be capable of any sort of kindness!" she snapped back.  
  
Sesshoumaru huffed. 'Women are strange creatures,' he thought moodily.  
  
"I heard that," griped Kagome. She glared at the dog demon. "I'm going to find Rin." And with that she left.  
  
Sesshoumaru dropped his stoic façade and sighed. Twice today she had plunged a knife into his supposedly frozen, and shattered, heart. Once, when she told him he could not love because he had no heart. Twice, when she mentioned the fact that he hadn't gotten over the losses. But even then, he felt a little better, as though a burden had been lifted from his chest. How had she done it though? What magic did this human girl possess that allowed him to face his past and not come away shaking with pain and loss? Another mystery to unravel about her. The priestess. Kagome. . .  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
FT: Konnichiwa, minna-san! I know it was really bad of me to leave it on a cliffy! *smirk*  
  
Sesshoumaru: That was _really_ OOC of me. . .  
  
FT: Well Sesshou, I wanted you to be more open when you were young and I also wanted to explain how and why you came to hate humans.  
  
Sesshoumaru: . . .  
  
Kagome: Sesshoumaru! You were so _cute_ when you were ten!  
  
Sesshoumaru: . . .  
  
FT: Well, that's all for now! Review! Oh, and if you want email updates, leave me a pseudonym and an email address! I'll inform you about my updates! Arigatou! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	9. Beginning of a Bond

Disclaimer: Haven't I repeated this often enough?  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I'm changing Kagome's eyes back to blue, as they are that color in the manga. So no complaints about them being the wrong color, ne? Oh, and congrats to Aya Komiyama for being the 200th reviewer! And to the rest of you, words cannot express the gratitude I have for you all. And to SMILE :D, I meant Sesshou's thought.  
  
"___" = Dialogue  
  
'___' = Thoughts  
  
*___* = Special 'stuff'  
  
~ # * # ~ = Passage of time  
  
Conflicting Desires  
  
By Forsaken Tenshi  
  
Chapter 8: Beginning of a Bond  
  
Kagome found Rin plucking flowers in the meadow with a grumpy Jaken watching over her. The priestess calmed down upon seeing the placid, happy little girl. Rin, sensing Kagome's closing proximity, turned and giggled gaily as she ran towards the teen, wildflowers in her grubby hands.  
  
"Kagome-chan, these are for you!" gushed Rin as she handed the plucked flowers to the older girl and bounced about.  
  
"Arigatou, Rin-chan," thanked Kagome as she accepted the flowers from the demon lord's ward. She watched with a smiling face as Rin scampered off to collect more of the "pretty flowers". Jaken, seeing that Kagome had now taken over his job, scuttled back into the castle to take Sesshoumaru's orders.  
  
Kagome settled herself on the boulder and sighed. He had revealed so much to her. . . was it unfair on her part to show him her own memories? Kagome knew that to reveal a past like his was painful. . . both on the one who remembered and the watcher. In his memory, Kagome had most definitely seen the light of love in his eyes when he was with Sakura. That she betrayed him in such a way was almost unspeakable. 'Perhaps. . . perhaps I should show him who I am. . . and what made me who I am now. . . I've judged him too harshly without knowing that beforehand. But. . . could I open up to him? Maybe. . . no. . . yes. I will. I have to. So now. . . I guess I need to find him. . .'  
  
Finding the demon lord proved too easy. A tickling sensation on the back of the shrine maiden's neck alerted her to a presence. Turning around, she found the demon silently regarding her, his hair blowing her direction, teasingly soft on her face. She gulped before starting.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I. . . I. . ." she stuttered.  
  
"You what?" he asked in a clipped tone.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!" burst out a happy Rin as she clamped one of the dog demon's legs. "Rin is happy to see Sesshoumaru-sama!" Her grubby hands, clasping uprooted wildflowers, stained his white pants.  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced down, his eyes softening slightly. "Rin. . ."  
  
"Gomen, Sesshoumaru-sama," she apologized with a wide, toothy grin.  
  
The Lord of the Western Lands gingerly patted the girl on the head. "Rin, go pick some more flowers. The miko needs to speak with me."  
  
"Okay!" crowed a jubilant Rin as she scuttled back into the meadows.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes followed the girl, then he trained them on the teen before him. "You were saying?" he prodded, face emotionless. He gracefully crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for her to say her piece. His eyes fell to his dirtied pants and he sniffed disdainfully, slightly wrinkling his nose with distaste.  
  
"I. . . I was just about to go looking. . . for you. . ." she stumbled.  
  
"So?" he prompted, eyes once again on her.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and mumbled, blushing, " Gomen nasai. . . I shouldn't have said all those things back there. . . and I feel as though it is only fair that I show you some of what I went through. . . my past. . ." '. . . my lost loved ones . .'  
  
*Kagome's flashback*  
  
"Chotto matte!" called a six-year-old Higurashi Kagome. She sprinted frantically after the retreating form of a graceful eighteen-year-old girl.  
  
The brown haired teen stopped walking towards the village square and turned to face the child scurrying to catch up. She smiled, kneeled down, and held her arms out wide. Kagome leapt happily into her embrace. To Kagome, Ayume was the older sister she never had, and the same held true for Ayume, who cherished Kagome like she would a little sister.  
  
"Kagome-chan, daijobu desu ka?" asked Ayume, stroking the girl's ebony hair.  
  
"Hai, daijobu desu!" replied Kagome, smiling sweetly at the teen as she gazed into Ayume's viridian eyes with her own warm cerulean ones. "Onei- chan, where are you going?"  
  
The teen sighed. "I have to go meet the Lord of the Western Lands, little one," she answered, "However, I do not really want to go."  
  
"Doushite?" asked Kagome, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.  
  
Ayume sighed. "If he picks me to go with him, I cannot see you for a year."  
  
"A year?" Kagome echoed, perplexed.  
  
"Hai, a year," replied the teen sadly.  
  
Kagome thought a little. "Onei-chan," she called, "You will come back and see me, won't you?"  
  
"Hai," responded the older girl, a smile gracing her lips. "I'll come see you right when I am able to."  
  
"Promise?" A chubby pinky was extended in the air, waiting for the other girl's finger to link with her own.  
  
"Promise." Their fingers linked, and Ayume gave Kagome a squeeze before she straightened up and continued towards the village square.  
  
~ # * # ~  
  
A year later. . .  
  
"Ayume-chan!" called a seven-year-old Kagome.  
  
The now nineteen-year-old brunette turned and eyed the ebony haired child dashing towards her. Ayume carried herself with what could be labeled as arrogance. She masked her face with make up, and dressed in an eye- catching array of colorful silks. Her hair was worn up elegantly and decorated with expensive ivory combs and the like.  
  
Kagome reached Ayume and wrapped her arms around the teen's waist. "I missed you, onei-chan!" cried Kagome as tears of happiness trickled down her cheeks.  
  
Ayume gently but firmly pried the younger girl off. "Onei-chan?" asked Kagome, perplexed.  
  
"Iie. Don't call me that. I never was, and never will be your onei-chan," she rebuked, her face impassive. Yet her eyes were what disturbed Kagome the most. They were cold, hollow. . . uncaring. Without another word she spun and left a shocked and hurt Kagome.  
  
"Onei-chan. . ." she whimpered, her tears of joy transforming into tears of grief. She fled to the arms of her mother.  
  
Later, during the evening, Kagome strode solemnly, thoughtfully through a meadow on the edge of the village. Fireflies fluttered about blinking their lights, giving the field an enchanted look. Several of the creatures lit on the girl and decorated her light blue kimono with gentle pulses of light.  
  
A coquettish giggle broke Kagome's thoughts, and in the darkening light, she could make out the faint outlines of Ayume and a man. They kissed intimately, whispering in a conspiring manner while giggling in each other's arms. The scene was to repeat itself many times, each time with a different man.  
  
Later during that same year, Ayume was found, alone in the meadow, her slender neck slit in a thick pool of blood.  
  
~ # * # ~  
  
Kagome ran as hard as she could, her heart pounding furiously. The ten- year-old's eyes were wide and dilated in fear. Alongside her were her parents and her newly born brother, clutched in the relative safety of her mother's arms. The colossal lizard demon was gaining on the family. Ahead of them, perhaps about an eighth of a mile away, lay their destination, another small town. The Higurashi family had fled their village when the aforementioned lizard demon had completely demolished it, in addition to devouring all the inhabitants. Luckily, the Higurashi family had lived on the side opposite to where the demon came from, and therefore were able to escape. But not now. Not anymore.  
  
Kagome's father, knowing that all of them would never make it, stopped suddenly. "Keep running!" he screamed to his family as he turned to face the demon. Kagome and her mother froze as they watched him brave the towering demon. The villagers of the town, along with their head priestess, had seen the lizard demon and were watching from a safe distance.  
  
"Run for it! Damn you, run!" shrieked Kagome's father frantically at both Kagome herself and her mother.  
  
The lizard chuckled sinisterly. "Foolis-s-s-s-sh mortal," it hissed.  
  
"I'll. . . I'll fight you!" called the father, raising his fists in a feeble attempt of power and self-defense.  
  
"You'll do no s-s-s-s-such thing," hissed the lizard as its tongue streaked out, wrapped around his waist, and dragged him into its gaping mouth, slamming its jaws shut with an audible "SNAP".  
  
"OTOU-SAN!!!" screamed a horrified Kagome, lunging, infuriated, at the lizard.  
  
"Kagome, NO!" cried her mother as she struggled to catch the girl and keep hold of Souta. "KAGOME!"  
  
The ten-year-old sprinted up to the lizard, which had its eyes lazily closed and was enjoying its "snack" of human flesh. With all the strength she could muster she smacked the demon on the forearm with her palm.  
  
SMACK.  
  
The lizard glanced down at the angry little girl. "Another s-s-s-snack, I pres-s-s-s-sume?" it hissed greedily.  
  
"In your dreams," retorted the black haired girl as she charged the lizard again. This time, the lizard's tongue descended upon her. Yet she wasn't touched by it. She emanated a blue light, a pure spiritual radiance. She irately slammed her fists into the demon's side, and to the lizard's utmost surprise, it hurt. . . _really_ bad. With a pain filled screech the demon lunged for the girl, who, by instinct, dodged the attack and latched onto its neck. The power she felt filled her, and she channeled it into her hands. It was pure, clean, and _very_ potent. The demon shrieked in pain and tried to fling her off. But she stayed on.  
  
The demon wailed in pain one final time and collapsed, its soul purified but unable to inhabit the cursed body. The once glistening eyes glazed over with a cloudy film.  
  
Shakily Kagome detached herself from the demon. With tears welling in her eyes, she stared dumbly at the lizard's swollen belly. "Otou-san. . ." she whispered. A single tear escaped the prison of her eye as she bowed her head in loss and respect.  
  
"Kagome-chan," murmured her mother as she cradled the infant Souta.  
  
"He. . . he died, okaa-san, he's. . . gone. . ." Kagome said quietly, as though in a daze.  
  
"Kagome-chan, your father died because he loved you very much. He wanted to protect you from that youkai. He was a brave man, willing to risk his life for yours, Souta's, and mine. He loved you in so many ways. . . there are not enough words to express the amount of love he had for you," stated Kagome's mother as she gently hugged her silently crying daughter.  
  
"Pardon me," asked a low, warm voice.  
  
Both females glanced up to see the village priestess a respectful distance away, flanked by the entire village.  
  
"Yes?" replied Kagome's mother.  
  
"I have watched the entire spectacle from afar, and your daughter has an extraordinary gift. Would you mind if I train her to become a miko? She has very good potential," added the shrine maiden.  
  
"Kagome? Do you want to become a miko?" asked the girl's mother, shifting Souta in her arms.  
  
"I will provide you shelter while she trains, and you all may live in the shrine after she becomes the official miko of the village," offered the priestess.  
  
Kagome knit her brows together in thought as she stared at the ground. 'If I become a miko, I can protect other people and their relatives. Then they won't have to suffer the same fate otou-san did.' Her mind made up, she gazed resolutely into the priestess' eyes and replied, "Yes, I want to become a miko."  
  
~ # * # ~  
  
"Kagome," called the older priestess weakly. "Come here, please."  
  
"Coming," replied Kagome. The fifteen-year-old girl entered the small back room of the shrine. The older woman lay on a low futon, covered by a few thin blankets, her pallid face beaded with sweat.  
  
"Kagome," she started, turning glassy eyes on the girl, "My time is coming shortly, as you can plainly see."  
  
Kagome nodded solemnly.  
  
"I want you to take this." Her she lifted a frail hand, in which was clasped a pearly light pink orb. It glowed slightly with its own warm luminescence. Kagome reached out and gently took the small sphere from her. "This is the fabled Shikon no Tama," explained the aged shrine maiden, "The one that so many demons lust for. A young miko by the name of Kikyou dropped it off not too long ago, saying she did not want it in her possession any longer. As I am leaving soon from this life, I want you to guard this priceless gem. Do not, Kagome, by any means do _not_ let the jewel fall into the hands of any demon. Evil and despair shall befall this world should the gem come into the grasp of one not worthy to hold it."  
  
The elderly priestess' dulling, clouding hazel eyes sought and held Kagome's own warm blue eyes.  
  
"Promise me, Kagome. . . guard it with your life. . ." pleaded the priestess.  
  
"I promise," conceded Kagome softly, but loud enough for the old priestess' failing ears the catch.  
  
"Arigatou, my child," breathed the priestess as she gently squeezed Kagome's hands in her own.  
  
The priestess died in the early morning hours of the following day.  
  
~ # * # ~  
  
Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months turned into years. Kagome bore well the responsibility of safeguarding the Shikon no Tama. She fought demons, her skill growing with each and every battle. There were all sorts of demons, from lowly weak ones to more powerful ones that she had to struggle to defeat. But luck was with her, and she had always emerged victorious.  
  
~ # * # ~  
  
A seventeen-year-old Kagome sat up on a tree limb, her feet idly dangling in mid air. A cool breeze played with her long hair. She sat, watching the sun's gold fingers touch the land before succumbing to the darkness. The gold faded into deep, rich hues of red, violet, and navy. Stars, small pinpricks of twinkling light, dappled the heavens.  
  
An arm already wrapped around her waist pressed her closer to its owner's body. "Did you enjoy it?" he asked in a low, gruff voice.  
  
"It was beautiful," breathed Kagome, looking into her boyfriend's brilliant amber eyes. "Arigatou."  
  
"It was nothing, Kagome," replied Inuyasha warmly as he captured her lips in a sweet, gentle kiss.  
  
~ # * # ~  
  
Eighteen-year-old Kagome stood, dressed up in a homemade blue silk kimono, waiting for Sesshoumaru to arrive. Her mother's dress was undeniably beautiful; it had been sewn with great love and care. Kagome wondered why her mother spent all the time making this kimono for her presentation to the man she despised most.  
  
'Perhaps as the miko of this village I am not allowed to look too shoddy,' she thought snidely. She glanced at the direction Inuyasha had left to hunt. Her lips curved in an amused grin. 'He can be so sweet at times. . . when he's not being a jerk. . .'  
  
There was a collective excited squeal from the bunch of girls as the Lord of the Western Lands stepped out of the forest.  
  
~ # * # ~  
  
Kagome ran as hard as she could, tears trailing her cheeks. He betrayed her. That man, her love, Inuyasha. Left her. For Kikyou. The traitor.  
  
'How could you, Inuyasha? I loved you!' her heart cried. 'I would have gone to the ends of the earth to be with you, and you simply drop me for her?'  
  
Kagome slipped into her room and shut the door. She made her way to the mirror and gazed at herself. 'Was I not pretty enough? Not caring enough? Do I have a bad personality? An ugly soul? What, Inuyasha, what is it that she has that I do not? Was I just a. . . a replacement for her?'  
  
Her hand slid into her obi and produced her stiletto. 'I love you okaa- san, Souta. . . honto ni gomen for not returning home to you. . . I'll miss you all. . .'  
  
The dagger plummeted for her chest, only to be caught by. . . Sesshoumaru.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and gazed at the priestess sitting across from him. Her face was tensed, her expression grim; Sesshoumaru knew that her allowing him to view these memories, especially the latter ones, were quite painful on her part. He knew that there had not been a sufficient amount of time for her to emotionally heal. He thought back to her very first fight with the lizard demon, and understood how painful it was to lose a parent. He was quite amazed at her brazenness, her perseverance, her courage, her maturity, and most of all, her capacity to love.  
  
This last one astounded him most of all. He could tell that when she had thought she would go to the ends of the earth for Inuyasha, he really and truly believed she would. He was quite peeved at the way his foolish half brother acted towards her. "Baka hanyou," he mumbled under his breath.  
  
Kagome peered at him. "Did you say something?"  
  
Sesshoumaru gazed steadily at her, his anger evident in his rich gold eyes. "Up until now, I never truly realized how _stupid_ that little half-wit of a hanyou could be," he grumbled.  
  
"But he's your brother. . ." she began.  
  
"Half brother," Sesshoumaru automatically corrected.  
  
"Okay, half brother. But wouldn't you have known about it? Surely he's talked to you one on one?" inquired Kagome.  
  
"If you haven't noticed, Inuyasha and I are not exactly close. He still holds a slight grudge for killing that idiot girl. Add to the fact that he chooses to roam about like a vagrant," grumbled the demon.  
  
Kagome fidgeted a little. "I see," she said. Evidently Sesshoumaru disliked the idea of his half brother roaming the lands like a vagabond. Silence ensued.  
  
"You are brave," Sesshoumaru stated quietly, thoughtfully, breaking the stillness.  
  
"Huh?" asked Kagome, not quite believing what her ears were filtering in.  
  
"I said, you are brave. . . Kagome," he said, adding her name after a moment's hesitation.  
  
"I. . . I. . . arigatou, Sesshoumaru," she stuttered, bowing her head in a futile attempt to shield the blush tingeing her cheeks from the demon lord's sharp eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled inwardly. Beneath her tough exterior was a kindhearted girl- a side of her he never thought much of even after he'd seen her when she was with Rin. 'I don't understand why Inuyasha had left Kagome for. . . Kikyun? Kikya? . . . or. . . whatever her name was,' he thought. While she was indeed very beautiful, she was beautiful in an icy way, as though she could never truly be touched. Kagome, on the other hand, was pretty and vivacious, her eyes always bright and alive. Sesshoumaru much preferred Kagome to that new. . . and/or old. . . wench of Inuyasha's.  
  
Sesshoumaru was suddenly seized with the impulsive desire to hold the priestess. Why he did not know. Perhaps he had finally found another soul that could relate to his past experiences. Or perhaps she understood him better than anyone since the death of his dearly beloved mother. Or maybe he wanted to help her learn how to cope with the pain of it all- especially after the upsetting loss of Inuyasha in her life.  
  
His mind made up, Sesshoumaru slid next to Kagome and snaked an arm around her shoulders. She gasped and tensed up; he smirked. She eyed him suspiciously, while he simply kept a straight face.  
  
"Relax, miko, I do not aim to do anything you are thinking about," he said calmly, briefly touching her thoughts. 'I have no intentions of harming you,' he stated in her mind.  
  
Kagome silently heaved a sigh of utmost relief. Perhaps opening up to the stoic demon lord was not so bad of an idea. 'At least he treats me in a more civil manner. . . not to mention saying my name for the first time,' she mused.  
  
"Civil? Who ever said I was not civil?" asked Sesshoumaru of the priestess.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Maybe you should see yourself from someone else's point of view," she replied.  
  
The demon lord smirked. "Perhaps."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
FT: Konnichiwa, minna-san! I finally was able to type this up! *cheers*  
  
Sesshoumaru: Am I getting _soft_?!?  
  
FT: Shush, Sesshy, I'm just allowing you to warm up to her. *wink*  
  
Sesshoumaru: Sure. . .  
  
Kagome: . . .  
  
FT: Anyways, this chapter was quite a bit longer than usual. Hopefully you all will enjoy it! Domo arigatou gozimasu for the 200+ reviews!!! I really luv you all!! Review more! ^_~ Oh, and I will try to get a picture of ten-year-old Sesshou posted somewhere. . . I can't guarantee it though. . .  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	10. Friendly Reunion

Disclaimer: I said it once, I said it twice; I said it three times, why can't they be nice? (And give them to me? Y_Y)  
  
"___" = Dialogue  
  
'___' = Thoughts  
  
*___* = Special 'stuff'  
  
Conflicting Desires  
  
By Forsaken Tenshi  
  
Chapter 9: Friendly Reunion  
  
Kagome sat quietly in the meadow, enjoying the breeze that gently blew by her. She sighed contentedly. As of late she and the dog demon had been talking a lot more, over virtually every topic imaginable. Her knowledge of different demons impressed him, and his underlying sarcasm amused her to no end. Kagome found herself thinking about the demon lord in a different light. Kagome had, at one point, believed that she hated him with all her being. But now that she thought about it, it was more like extreme dislike.  
  
The shrine maiden smiled wryly to herself. 'How much I've changed,' she thought as she lazily basked in the warm afternoon sunlight.  
  
Her priestess powers were suddenly pricked by the proximity of a demon. Or, to be more specific, _two_ demons. She instantly stood up, sensing what kind they were. 'A kitsune, and a saber cat? Could it be. . .' "Them?" she spoke aloud, finishing her train of thought.  
  
There was a small blast of wind from nowhere, and Kagome's eyes widened as her senses told her more. _That_ particular gust of wind was. . . Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Oh Kami," Kagome breathed as she began racing in the direction she felt the dog demon had headed towards. "Let me get there before he hurts them," she whispered in prayer.  
  
Her eyes fell upon a nerve-wracking scene: Shippou and a transformed Kirara, on the grassy ground, unconscious, Miroku and Sango dangling by the throat from both of Sesshoumaru's clawed hands. Her friends' staff and boomerang lay on the ground, harmless without their owners.  
  
As Kagome approached the group, Miroku squirmed in the demon lord's grip to see her and choked out, "Kagome-sama!"  
  
Sesshoumaru did not even favor her with a glance.  
  
Sango twisted her head towards the direction Miroku was gazing and smiled a small, lopsided grin.  
  
Kagome could tell that neither of them was getting air, for both their eyes were becoming glassy and their lips were tinged the faintest purple. Anger towards the demon began churning within her, and she strained to maintain her control. "Sesshoumaru," she articulated between gritted teeth, "Would you _please_ release my friends?"  
  
Sesshoumaru gazed at her with brittle gold eyes. "They trespassed onto my private property," he said flatly, "And therefore deserve punishment."  
  
The way he said it made it seem as though it were obvious. But Kagome knew that if she did not act fast her friends would die of asphyxiation. "Sesshoumaru, _please_? They didn't know better!" she argued, hoping that it was the truth.  
  
The demon lord deliberated the teen's sincerity and, at length, released them, dropping them onto the ground like limp rag dolls, each one clutching their neck and gasping for breath. He backed a good distance away from the two humans, crossed his arms over his chest, and snorted quietly to himself. Kagome looked at the contemptuous dog demon and sent a mental thank you.  
  
'You better be,' was the haughty, disdainful reply.  
  
Kagome's blue eyes clouded with momentary anger, but her focus returned to her friends, and the anger died away.  
  
"Kagome-sama!" gushed the demon exterminator as she hugged her friend.  
  
"Sango-sama! It's been so long since I saw you!" cried Kagome happily.  
  
They released, and Kagome bent down to hug the now awake Kirara. The saber cat purred with contentment, her two black striped tails flicking back and forth excitedly.  
  
"It's nice to see you again, Kagome-sama," greeted Miroku as he hugged her. His hand began "slipping" down her backside.  
  
"Don't," warned Kagome. The hand crept back up, and Miroku put on the "I'm always so innocent" face. Kagome could have sworn she heard Sesshoumaru growl.  
  
"Kagome!" A small reddish fluff ball rocketed into her stomach, and there was Shippou, clinging elatedly to her middle. Kagome laughed and hugged the kit. "I missed you so much!"  
  
"I did too," responded Kagome happily. This time, she _definitely_ heard Sesshoumaru growl. 'Probably because Shippou is both a youkai and a male. . .' she thought.  
  
Disengaging herself from Shippou's white-knuckled grip, Kagome stepped back to look at her friends and to make sure that Sesshoumaru did not dismember any of them at the same time. Each had not changed by much, except for perhaps Shippou, who had grown a little bit taller.  
  
Miroku's brow furrowed in thought. "Kagome-sama?" he inquired.  
  
"Yes, Miroku-kun?" replied Kagome.  
  
"Why do you still stay here? We came to take you away, so why aren't we fleeing from this place about now?" he asked. The others, Sesshoumaru included, awaited her answer.  
  
"Well," the teen replied slowly, "There have been a few things that made me change my mind. . . like-"  
  
"Kagome-chan!" cried a young girl's voice. The owner of the voice came sprinting across the meadow, latching herself onto one of the priestess' legs.  
  
"Like her," Kagome finished. She glanced down at the gap-toothed girl and smiled. Raising her eyes to meet her friends' bewildered stares, she stated, "I'd like to introduce you to Rin and Sesshoumaru."  
  
Rin got up and bowed politely, a bright smile gracing her face. "Nice you meet you!" she chirped. Sesshoumaru merely glared at the intruders.  
  
"Rin-chan, this is Miroku-kun, Sango-san, Shippou-kun, and Kirara-san," she explained, pointing each of them out.  
  
"Pleasure meeting you," Miroku said gravely, his eyes belying his seriousness.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Rin-chan," Sango said as she smiled at the girl.  
  
"Same here," agreed Shippou.  
  
Kirara bowed her head and gently purred.  
  
"Hey! Watch the tail!" yelped Shippou as Rin grabbed a handful of the rust colored fur. Rin giggled and smiled brightly at Kagome.  
  
"Rin likes Shippou-chan!" she exclaimed.  
  
At her statement, the fox kit blushed. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome hid their snickering with solemn faces, yet their eyes twinkled with merriment.  
  
"I was wondering. . ." the priestess started, "Do you want to stay for a while? There is _so_ much I need to catch up on with you all." She shot a glance at Sesshoumaru and noticed that he was glaring at her with a smoldering fire in his eyes. She dismissed it, knowing that although he did not like her idea, he would not take any action against it on account of Rin's immediate attachment to Shippou.  
  
"Sure," they answered, albeit somewhat fearfully, for the demon lord was pursing his lips into a thin line, his eyes darkening in his irritation.  
  
Kagome turned and led the party towards Sesshoumaru's castle, glancing back every now and then to watch Shippou and Rin. Sesshoumaru, no doubt disgusted by having to follow a human, sped off towards his home by air. Sango and Miroku watched his exit attentively. The teen could tell that the both of them were exceptionally uneasy about being in such close proximity with the most powerful demon alive.  
  
"Don't worry about Sesshoumaru," the shrine maiden said reassuringly, "He won't do anything to you while Rin-chan and I are with you."  
  
"It's Sesshoumaru-_sama_, Kagome-chan," corrected Rin.  
  
"Okay, Sesshoumaru-sama," the teen said to humor the child.  
  
They visibly relaxed a notch, glancing at each other with identical relieved expressions.  
  
*At Sesshoumaru's castle*  
  
They sat near the edge of the meadow under the shade of some trees and watched Rin and Shippou chase each other in the tall grass. Kirara snoozed nearby, her two tails twitching every now and then  
  
"So Kagome-sama," began Miroku, "How are you faring, living with your worst enemy?"  
  
Kagome thought for a little. "Well, it isn't as bad as I thought it would be. I know I was dragged off kicking and screaming, but now I find that it is kind of nice here. . . it is peaceful. . . well, with the exception of Sesshoumaru trouncing Jaken every now and then, but yes, peaceful."  
  
"But Kagome-sama, didn't you hate Sesshoumaru?" asked Sango.  
  
"At one point I thought I did, but now that I think about it, it was more like extreme dislike. I can't really say I truly hated him," replied Kagome thoughtfully. "He never did anything _directly_ to me to make me want to hate him."  
  
Sango and Miroku exchanged confused glances.  
  
Kagome tilted her head as she regarded her friends carefully. "How did you find me?" she asked in a quiet voice.  
  
Miroku cleared his throat. "Well Kagome-sama, it was like this: we came back to the village where you lived like we always did, about a week after we had left. Except this time, you weren't there to greet us like you normally do. We couldn't find Inuyasha either. . . Shippou-kun and Kirara- san couldn't pick up any scent trails. So we asked around the village regarding your whereabouts, and they all told us that Sesshoumaru had taken you. As for the final authority on the matter we asked your mother. She gave us the same answer that all the other villagers did. That's when we really knew you were truly gone. Shippou-kun became really worried, as did the rest of us. So we set out to find you and bring you back to your home. We asked for the general direction you and Sesshoumaru had taken to, and they all pointed westwards. So we went west. How far north, south, and west Sesshoumaru's home was we had no idea. It ended up that we would go north for about twenty miles, head west for five, and go south for another twenty. We did this numerous times, taking about a month and a half, and _finally_ found the location of Sesshoumaru's castle. He was about to strangle us had you not found us, Kagome-sama," he finished, heaving a melodramatic sigh of relief.  
  
Sango giggled and Kagome grinned as she rolled her eyes at her friends. They could be so funny at times. The priestess turned her attention to the two kids playing in the fields. She smiled as Shippou tagged Rin and disappeared from sight. Rin pouted a little, but noticed a relatively small rock near her that was slowly but surely creeping away from her. With a triumphant crow, the eight-year-old poked the sluggishly moving rock and declared, "You're it!"  
  
Rin scuttled away as Shippou resumed his usual form. Shippou tore after her.  
  
Kagome sighed. 'It's nice,' she thought, 'To be able to not do anything for once. . . to not have to always be the strong miko that everyone has complete faith in. . . to just be. . . a _person_.' She lazily leaned back on the tree trunk and closed her eyes, peeking through her thick eye lashes every now and then at her two friends that sat in congenial silence. . . or rather, a congenial, _nervous_ silence.  
  
Kagome had noted that both Sango and Miroku would look everywhere but each other, and if they did catch the other's eye, they would flush a nice deep shade of red and quickly avert their gaze. 'It's so _obvious_ that they like each other! Why can't they see that?' she pondered. A thought sneaked into her mind, making her snap straight up, eyes wide. 'Was I ever like that with Inuyasha?!?'  
  
Both the monk and the demon exterminator looked at the priestess confusedly, strangely. Kagome bit back a nervous chuckle. "Uh. . . a bug bit me on the back?" she offered. As if to emphasize her point, she scratched her lower back.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes and called Kirara over. The demon cat complied, and settled herself near Sango, the cat's head resting on the demon exterminator's thigh. Sango gently petted Kirara's head, and the demon purred complacently.  
  
Miroku fidgeted with his staff, his movements making the multiple loops chime delicately in the warm afternoon air. He also played with the cloth and rosary that was entwined about his left hand. Kagome pitied Miroku on that particular. Her mind replayed the day they met, when he explained, with a look of defeated resignation on his face, how he acquired the kazaana.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Kagome had been in a glade in the woods, gathering the medicinal herbs her master had requested she find. The forest was calm and peaceful; the wind made the leaves of the trees rustle gently, a soothing sound in Kagome's ears.  
  
The tranquility was shattered by a high wail, followed by a loud, indistinct grumble. In a flash Kagome had an arrow notched in her bow, prepared for whatever lay behind the screen of trees. A rat demon came scrambling out of the protection of the underbrush, and Kagome blinked, lowering her weapon. A young man in a traditional black and violet monk's robe followed the rat closely, shouting at it and shaking his staff wildly at it, the polished gold rings jingling loudly.  
  
Kagome did not know what happened next. The rat demon was getting away, yet somehow a mysterious wind picked up from nowhere, dragging the shrieking demon towards him. Kagome herself felt the strong tug towards the monk. Her eyes flicked over him. He was holding his left hand out, palm wide open, his right supporting his left.  
  
The rat was dragged almost to his feet when the wind abruptly stopped. Kagome watched as he quickly and deftly wrapped a rosary about his left hand. Then he killed the demon with a blow from his staff. The rat lay dead at his feet, and the monk looked down upon it with an air of boredom.  
  
"Youkai no baka," he grumbled as he bent down and retrieved a few gold loops from the demon's jaws. "And he spit all over them," he mumbled as he sighed. He wiped them off on his robe and replaced them in his ears. Then he suddenly seemed to notice Kagome for the first time.  
  
"Beautiful maiden," he greeted with a gallant sweep of his arm and a courteous bow, "I have saved you from this terrible youkai."  
  
Kagome slid the arrow back into her quiver and studied him. He was young, about twenty, a tall man with sharp, dark brown eyes and black hair tied back into a short ponytail.  
  
"Um. . . arigatou then. . . Who are you?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Hm?" murmured the monk.  
  
"Your name?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Miroku," he answered. "And yours is?"  
  
"Kagome," the priestess answered.  
  
"Such a lovely name. . . Kagome. . ." he murmured, pulling her close to him by wrapping an arm around her waist, such that she was forced to look into his face. Blue stared into brown, the blue widening in shock and panic. Her hand flew up, coming into contact with the monk's cheek.  
  
"Hentai!" she snapped, pushing away from the trying-to-look-innocent monk, who was nursing a pink cheek. "Do _not_ touch my. . . !"  
  
"I never did anything of the sort, Kagome-sama," Miroku cut in, still trying to look blameless. At the relentless glare he was receiving, he finally acceded. "Okay, fine, gomen nasai, Kagome-sama. But may I ask something of you?" He stepped closer to her, clasping her hands in his own. "Will you do me the honor of bearing my children?"  
  
"_Nani_?!?" she shrieked, instantly scrambling as far away from him as she possibly could considering the space of the clearing. "You. . . you want me to. . . to. . ."  
  
Miroku nodded gravely. "I would be honored if you would, for you are indeed a beauty too rare to pass up."  
  
Kagome eyed him warily before a nagging thought broke through her other thoughts. "Um, Miroku-sama, where did that wind come from?"  
  
The change in the monk's facial expression was instantaneous. It went from a somber, gleeful expression to one of grief and defeat. He held his hand up, the one that the rosary was draped around. "It is a curse. . . from a hanyou named Naraku." He inhaled deeply before continuing. "It was inflicted upon my grandfather. The hanyou and my grandfather had issues. Naraku had the ability to transform into different shapes. In the final encounter Naraku appeared before my grandfather as a beautiful courtesan."  
  
"Let me guess," interrupted Kagome, "Your grandfather was a lecher as well?"  
  
"You know me that well already?" asked Miroku, startled by her perceptiveness. "Well, yes, my grandfather was a lecher. Naraku inflicted the wound in his hand, stating that its vacuum-like powers would increase, eventually swallowing him and basically destroying him. Naraku also said that the curse would be passed down from generation to generation, until the hanyou himself died. So it is up to me to find Naraku and destroy him for good." His hands clenched together, determination shining in his eyes.  
  
Kagome watched him and could feel the resolve flaring from his being. "I hope you succeed, Miroku-sama," she murmured, smiling at him.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
Kagome gazed at Miroku, who was watching the children chase each other in the fields. She stayed silent, not really wanting to talk.  
  
"Kagome-sama?" asked Sango.  
  
"Hm?" responded Kagome.  
  
"What happened to Inuyasha-sama? We haven't seen him since the day you left. . ." Sango trailed off as soon as she saw the pain in her friend's eyes. By now Miroku was keenly watching her.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "He. . ." she started in a quivering voice, "He left me. . . for Kikyou-sama. . ."  
  
Miroku and Sango gasped.  
  
Up in the above tree, a certain dog demon bowed his head in anger, but also with understanding.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
FT: Konnichiwa, minna-san! Wow, it has been a long time since I have updated or worked on this! I have had writer's block _and_ I was grounded from the computer. Gomen! O_O This is a short chapter. . .  
  
Sesshoumaru: Took you long enough to write it. . .  
  
FT: *sarcastically* Yea, love you too Sesshy-kun. . .  
  
Sesshoumaru: *snidely* Why wouldn't you?  
  
Miroku: Gomen for the writer's block. . . *hugs FT*  
  
FT: Aw. . . arigatou Miroku-kun. . .  
  
Miroku: *hand travels downwards*  
  
FT: *slaps Miroku on the cheek* Hentai!!!  
  
Miroku: *smiles ruefully while rubbing cheek* It was worth it. . .  
  
Sesshoumaru: *snickers*  
  
FT: *thud* Anyways, review, please, and domo arigatou gozimasu to all of you who nominated this fic in the first Annual Awards Contest on www.sspark.0catch.com!  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	11. Betraying Her Trust

Disclaimer: Just read the other chapters for these. Oh, and any original characters belong to me. XD  
  
Author's Note: Here's the deal: this chapter will hopefully answer any questions you have concerning the "girls-turned-prostitutes-after-being- with-Sesshoumaru" issue. . . sort of. And yes, Sesshou has servants- they were just hidden until now. ^_~ ***IMPORTANT*** MY PARENTS HAVE BANNED ME OFF OF FF.NET, SO IF YOU WANT EMAIL UPDATES, LEAVE A PSEUDONYM AND EMAIL ADDRESS IN THE REVIEW ITSELF.  
  
**MANY THANKS TO TAMCHRONIN FOR HELPING ME POST MY FICS!!! *hug* LUV YOU, TAMCHRONIN!!!**  
  
"___" = Dialogue  
  
'___' = Thoughts  
  
*___* = Special 'stuff'  
  
Conflicting Desires  
  
By Forsaken Tenshi  
  
Chapter 10: Betraying Her Trust  
  
Both Sango and Miroku gaped at Kagome. Kagome bowed her head, effectively shielding her dampening eyes from her friends.  
  
"But. . . but. . . _how_?" sputtered Sango.  
  
"I guess he came looking for me after Sesshoumaru had chosen me. . . and found Kikyou along the way. . ." the priestess trailed off, the memory still painful.  
  
"Oh, Kagome-sama. . ." breathed Sango as she scooted over to hug her friend. "Gomen nasai. . ."  
  
Kagome chuckled bitterly as she wiped her tears away. "It is nothing. I was only a replacement for Kikyou in Inuyasha's mind." There was no denying the underlying spiteful tone in her voice. Both Miroku and Sango could hear it well enough.  
  
Sango gazed sharply at the eastern horizon, fury blazing in her eyes. "Inuyasha," she murmured, "I'll get you for hurting my friend. . ." 'I trusted. . . trusted you to be gentle with her heart. . . yet you took it, threw it on the ground, and trampled all over it! Don't expect to _not_ get some sort of retribution from me!' she thought grimly, irately.  
  
Miroku patted Sango's tensed hand and smiled kindly at her, relieving some of the tension he felt within his companion. Sango smiled slightly in return, relaxing at the monk's touch.  
  
"Sango-sama, you should learn to relax a little, don't you think, Kagome- sama?" asked Miroku, glancing in Kagome's direction.  
  
Kagome nodded her head in confirmation. "Indeed. Sango-chan doesn't need to be so alert all the time."  
  
"But Kagome-chan!" protested the demon exterminator, "What happens if there is a sneak attack?"  
  
Kagome sighed and shook her head. "Sango-chan, you are a taijiya. You should be able to handle anything that comes your way. You have the training and the equipment to deal with any demon that tries to harm you, ne?"  
  
Sango sighed and nodded. "I guess you are right, Kagome-chan, houshi- sama."  
  
"Kagome-chan!" cried Rin, cutting a straight path towards the priestess.  
  
"Yes, Rin-chan?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Rin. . . no. . . I. . . brought flowers for Kagome-chan!" squealed the child, holding up a grubby hand full of wildflowers.  
  
"Arigatou, Rin-chan," thanked Kagome, taking the flowers in one hand and hugging Rin with the other.  
  
Rin settled by Kagome, her head resting in the shrine maiden's lap. Moments passed, moments of tranquility.  
  
"Um, Rin-chan?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Yes?" responded Rin sleepily, blinking her eyes open.  
  
"Where is Shippou-chan?"  
  
"Um," mumbled Rin as she thought, "He's still hiding. . ."  
  
"Actually. . ." murmured a voice from above, "I've been here for a while." Everyone looked up to find Shippou resting in the fork of the tree. "I'm taking a nap. I'm tired." Shippou curled into a fluffy rust colored ball and fell asleep.  
  
The afternoon drifted somnolently on.  
  
*Later that week*  
  
The monk, demon exterminator, and the two demons had left, gone to fight other demons attacking human villages. Kagome had noticed the servants were extremely busy cleaning up the castle and decorating both the interior and the exterior. Furniture was being polished, half-melted candles were replaced with new unused ones, cobwebs were cleaned from obscure corners. And through it all, the priestess observed the hubbub with pricked curiosity.  
  
At length she decided to see exactly _what_ was going on about the place and set about finding the one with all the answers: Sesshoumaru. Utilizing her special abilities, she sought his aura and followed it to his study. She gazed at the tall wooden doors, eyes trailing the intricate carvings that embellished the portal to his domain.  
  
Kagome raised her hand to knock on the door when a gruff "Come in," could be heard from beyond the doors. She pushed open the door and stepped into the study, the door closing softly behind her.  
  
It was dark; heavy curtains prevented the sun's radiance from entering the windows. A single candle lit the immense room with its weak light. Kagome focused on the candle until her eyes adjusted to the severe lack of light. She glanced about the room, barely distinguishing the fine furniture that was systematically arranged. She started when she caught the stare of luminous twin gold eyes intently studying her every move. Slowly her eyes made out the figure of the person staring at her.  
  
"What did you wish to see me about?" asked Sesshoumaru, his rich voice echoing pleasantly in the unlit chamber.  
  
Kagome cleared her voice. "Well, I wanted to know why all the servants were cleaning up the place. Usually I don't even see _one_ servant in the hallways. Now I see them _everywhere_. Is there something that is going to happen here? Something that, maybe I should know about?"  
  
A slight grin touched the demon lord's lips. He majestically rose from the desk he was seated at, placing the scroll on the desktop with elaborate care. "I am hosting a party. An annual party for other lords and their vassals. _Demon_ vassals. No humans. I was going to tell you later today, but since you came to me to talk about it, there are a few things I think you need to remember when my guests arrive."  
  
A fine black eyebrow curved upwards. "Such as?"  
  
"Such as how you are to dress and your behavior in the presence of the other lords and anyone else with a higher rank than you. Which," he added with a smirk, "Is basically everyone that comes."  
  
Kagome heaved an almost-silent sigh that Sesshoumaru could distinctly hear with his enhanced abilities. "What do I have to do?" she asked in a resigned manner, something akin to a groan.  
  
"To start with, you must act more like a lady and not some hoodlum from an obscure village."  
  
The shrine maiden pursed her lips. His first pointer had hit a little _too_ close to home. "Just because I _did_ come from an 'obscure village' does _not_ mean you have to associate everyone as a 'hoodlum'!" she snapped.  
  
Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow. 'The girl still has that spirit. . . why can I not break her?' he pondered. 'Is it because I respect her too much to want to completely break her spirit? She has indeed earned respect in my eyes, albeit grudgingly, but still. . .'  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
  
The demon lord started, having zoned out for a moment. He frowned at the shrine maiden before adding, "And you must dress like a lady of the court. I shall call in a seamstress to make you suitable kimonos for the gathering."  
  
"I see. While you are at it, could you have her make me traditional miko outfits? Not to wear at the gathering, but for everyday wear? I would much rather prefer that to the kimonos that I already wear," she stated.  
  
"Do you not like the kimonos that you have?" he inquired.  
  
Kagome blushed a faint rose hue. "It's, . . it's not that," she stammered, "It's just that. . . that I am not used to. . . to wearing such finery. . . for everyday purposes. . ."  
  
Sesshoumaru hid a grin. 'Humble little girl. . .' "Is that all you wished to speak with me about, Kagome?"  
  
"Yes," she replied.  
  
"In that case, you may go," Sesshoumaru responded in a dismissive tone as he sat himself back down at his desk and picked up his scroll.  
  
Kagome gaped. 'The nerve of that man!' she thought as she reined in her temper. She huffed and stormed out, determined to find Rin and calm herself down.  
  
*Night of the party*  
  
Kagome could feel the many demons roaming the castle. 'So much youki here,' she thought. Her priestess powers were struggling to reach out and purify the demon auras, and Kagome had to voluntarily hold back her abilities. Using a small mirror, Kagome carefully applied makeup on her face: silver-blue on her eyelids, deep magenta on her lips. She knotted her hair in an elegant twist, decorated with blue glass chopsticks. She tucked away stray strands that fell into her eyes. She tied her obi and smoothed out any wrinkles in her silk kimono while looking over herself in the full-length mirror. It was a midnight blue, embroidered with intricate lighter blue floral designs. The obi was a sky blue, one that matched the color of her eyes. She took a deep breath and headed towards the door. . . and the party.  
  
At the main stairwell Kagome took a peek from behind the banister. Music drifted to her ears, barely heard over the multitude of conversations. There were so many people in the main hallway! She could feel my priestess powers beginning to go haywire, and had to struggle to keep it in check. She sighed at the thought of controlling it for an entire night.  
  
Pasting a charming smile on her face, she boldly, gracefully made her way down the stairs. She thanked Kami for allowing her to get down the stairs without tripping. How embarrassing that would have been!  
  
As Kagome made her way down the stairs, all eyes fell upon her: she could feel it. Her cheeks burned with the unaccustomed attention she was receiving. She hid her fear behind a mask of cool grace and charm, her eyes proudly meeting every pair that watched her. Until she her eyes locked on gold ones. The moment she gazed into those eyes, she fought the urge to duck and run back up the way she came. The Lord of the Western Lands was dressed in his usual immaculate white, but tonight, his kimono was made of the finest silk possible. Spreading over his left shoulder were small, light gold floral patterns. Gold, that matched the color of his eyes. Those eyes. . . so intense and unblinking. She forced herself to return the stare, even as she continued her path down the stairs.  
  
Once she reached the ground level, she lost eye contact with the demon lord, and was immensely relieved. Chatter resumed, and she acquainted herself with demons of different statuses. She giggled, flirted with all the men that dared to approach her, acted the part of a high-class lady- just like Sesshoumaru had wanted her to.  
  
Sesshoumaru could not stop staring the moment she locked her eyes with his. It was as if she had cast a spell upon him, rendering him unable to control his eyes. . . and his emotions. The midnight blue kimono fit perfectly against her supple figure, and her obi brought out her eyes with a most astonishing radiance. Sesshoumaru was able to move once her eyes disappeared beneath the sea of different colored hair from all the gathered demons.  
  
A fox demon returned to Sesshoumaru's side after a short visit with Kagome.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru?" asked the fox.  
  
"Yes, Lord Ogosoka?" replied Sesshoumaru, his golden eyes catching the Lord of the Southern Land's deep emerald eyes. The fox had reddish, sandy hair that was tied into a short, low ponytail. He stood shorter than Sesshoumaru, although not by much. He had a single gold loop in the lobe of his left ear, an object that caught the attention of many. Much the same way his bright personality caught the attention of many.  
  
"The lady you brought here. . . Lady Kagome, is it? She seems. . . different from the others that you have brought in the past," the fox stated.  
  
"Oh? How so?"  
  
"Well. . . she smells like a virgin. Have you not taken her yet, Lord Sesshoumaru? She does not seem that powerful, even with her miko abilities. She hasn't been trying to entice any of us to bed with her either. And," he added with a sly grin, "She looks rather. . . delectable." The fox's eyes slid lustfully down her figure.  
  
Sesshoumaru was quite miffed, but concealed his irritation. "I do what I wish to, Lord Ogosoka. She is merely my property."  
  
The Southern Lord caught the possessive undertone in the Western Lord's voice. "You respect her that much, don't you?" asked the fox in a low voice.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed incrementally. "I do what I wish, Lord Ogosoka. The rest is not important to you," he replied brusquely. Peeved, Sesshoumaru nodded to his guest and left, leaving a smirking Lord of the Southern Lands.  
  
There was entertainment that night: kabuki. The guests, with Sesshoumaru and Kagome leading the way, were led to the theater with resided in the Western Lord's home. The visitors filed in and took seats, while Sesshoumaru led Kagome to an elevated booth, along with the three other demon lords.  
  
As the play progressed, Sesshoumaru's eyes would stray from the stage to the young priestess that sat to his right. The lanterns cast a deep yellow glow in the theater and all of its occupants. Sesshoumaru noticed how the light touched the young woman's face such that it highlighted the high cheekbones, the sapphire eyes, the moist lips.  
  
Kagome leaned forwards in her seat, her heart pounding as the play reached its climax. Her breath quickened, her eyes widened, and she prayed that the onstage samurai would make it through the war to his home, to his haven, his sanctuary. With his family. He never made it home. Not with the wound that he had acquired. With a mumbled prayer, the samurai died with a last, shaky breath.  
  
The Lord of the Western Lands listened to Kagome's breath rate and heart rate increasing. She gave off a faint smell of fear- just enough to prick his more animalistic instincts. All of what Kagome was unconsciously doing were what prey would do. He quashed his instincts with a little difficulty while monitoring the other three demon lords. Kagome, he noticed, was having the same effect on them. They all sat, somewhat rigid, their faces strained trying to keep their demonic instincts at bay. Sesshoumaru could hear their breaths go in and out tense, measured, controlled. Sliding his eyes to her, he frowned slightly at her before refocusing on the play.  
  
Kagome slowly exhaled, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. The play had touched something within her, something deep within her heart. She closed her eyes and squeezed the tears out before wiping them with the back of her hand. She gave a shaky smile at Sesshoumaru, who sat as stoically as ever, watching her with attentive eyes. The audience rose and left the theater.  
  
There were many demons that inquired Sesshoumaru about the Lady Kagome. Each demon that was at the gathering in years before noticed how remarkably different she was from the previous human females that Sesshoumaru had brought.  
  
Underneath all the comments of how different she was, there was a tone of reverence in the words of the demons. With his keen ears, Sesshoumaru had heard multiple comments of other demons taking her just to see if her priestess powers would repel them. This angered him to no end. How dare they talk of her like that! She was _his_ and no one else's! Only _he_ should have the right to take her!  
  
Sesshoumaru, who was watching the guests depart by the doors, glanced at the opposite side of the door, to where Kagome was waving out the guests, a delightful smile on her face. Sesshoumaru watched as Ogosoka gently grasped her hand and daintily pressed his lips to it. She blushed a delicate rose hue and giggled. He then leaned over whispered something in her ear, something that made her gasp while making her flush even darker. Sesshoumaru scowled.  
  
In the back of his mind, Sesshoumaru was wondering why on earth he was being so possessive. Was it because she had captivated him? That just one of her smiles could set his day straight? Just _what_ about her made him want her, not so much in a physical way, but an emotional way? Why did his heart, which was long frozen before, scream in protest every time Ogosoka touched her? Every time she shed a tear for Inuyasha? Was it true, from what he heard buzzing around at his party that night: that he, Sesshoumaru, Demon Lord of the Western Lands, had fallen in love with this human girl, Higurashi Kagome?  
  
Or rather, was it because he was afraid? Afraid of that fire that burned within her? Was he afraid of being scorched by the pure heat of her spirit? Sesshoumaru snorted softly to himself. He did not fear anything. Besides, she had created doubts about his dignity among the other demons. That he could not subdue a human female- a weak one at that. This angered him. _She_ angered him. He stubbornly shielded his feelings behind a façade of cool impassiveness and watched the few remaining guests exit from his home.  
  
After the last guest had left, Kagome heaved a tired sigh. It was over! She had survived, and had managed to keep her priestess abilities at bay. She wiped several small beads of sweat from her forehead. It was then that she noticed Sesshoumaru staring at her. Staring, not in the usual indifferent glare, but with a heat that she'd never seen in his eyes before. But, there was also another gleam in his eyes. One that made her heart quaver. Anger. Was he angry with her? Had she somehow done something wrong this night, something that was the last straw? Kagome didn't understand. 'I acted just like he wanted me to. . . so why is he so upset?' She involuntarily took a step back.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" she asked.  
  
He glanced away and disappeared, only to sweep her off her feet mere milliseconds later. As he moved through his home with her in his arms, Kagome felt something cool slide around her neck. Reaching up, she felt a thin chain. She gazed at the demon lord.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
  
She suddenly noticed that they had stopped, and that he had pushed her onto a large, round futon, one larger than her own. Her eyes flicked about. The dark room was spacious, with plenty of extra room. All of the decorations in here were white. With a start she realized that she was in _his_ room. Her eyes returned to the one that brought her there.  
  
Moonlight, hidden behind clouds moments before, suddenly flooded in through the window, casting the chamber in a pale, eerie light. Sesshoumaru had positioned the bed so that it caught the moon's cool rays. He stood so that he himself was hidden in the shadows. Kagome squirmed somewhat uncomfortably on the bed and tried to get up, only to be pinned back down on the shoulders by the dog demon.  
  
With an impassive face, Sesshoumaru ripped the kimono off her, exposing her body.  
  
She shrieked. "What are you doing?!? Sesshou? Sesshoumaru!!"  
  
His lips crushed hers, effectively silencing her panicked cries.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
FT: Konnichiwa, minna-san! I'm so sorry for not updating lately! And for it being so short! I had to leave it on that cliffie. . . -_-;;; I've had AP tests, and finals, and now an SAT II test and an ACT test to study for! And it's already summer vacation! Y_Y  
  
Sesshoumaru: You are complaining? Why are you putting me through a night of torture?  
  
FT: *giggles mischievously* Oh Sesshy, where's the fun in _not_ torturing you?  
  
Sesshoumaru: *scowls* You are quite irritating, did you know that?  
  
FT: I am only irritating to _certain_ people. . .  
  
Kagome: That was interesting! And Lord Ogosoka was so nice! *blushes*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *growls*  
  
FT: Calm down, Sesshy. Oh yea, ogosoka means "majestic". Besides that, please review!  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	12. Love and Hate

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. I am just borrowing them. ^_~  
  
Author's Note: Okay minna, it gets more OOC from here on out. I'm really sorry, but I don't think I can keep them in character for what comes next. I mean, the entire story so far as been OOC! -_-;;; And also, I can access fanfiction.net again! *cheers* And congratulations to Mistress of time for being the 300th reviewer!  
  
"___" = Dialogue  
  
'___' = Thought  
  
*___* = Special 'stuff'  
  
Conflicting Desires  
  
By Forsaken Tenshi  
  
Chapter 11: Love and Hate  
  
*One month later*  
  
Summer had come and gone, fleeing fall's onslaught against the growth of life. Autumn sprinkled its confetti over the land, a brilliant display of red, orange, and gold.  
  
In the midst of this seasonal splendor, a lone young woman dressed in priestess garb sat, stone-like, on a boulder by a withering field. Her arms were entwined about her knees, hugging them, a protective position, as if to shield her heart. She stared vacantly at the grass directly before the boulder, as if not seeing anything at all.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood from afar, watching the teen with an intense stare, his aura well concealed. It had been nearly one month since it had happened. . . since the party. . . and the night that followed.  
  
Ever since then, Kagome had been living _entirely_ in her room, shutting herself away from the rest of the inhabitants of the castle. She constantly guarded herself with a barrier of purification, even in sleep. She asked for her meals in her room, kept her door locked, and never spoke a single word. Often Sesshoumaru would watch from the tree outside her window, hidden, making doubly sure that she wouldn't know he was there to begin with. As the days passed, the castle grew unmistakably quieter; Rin was not as cheerful, and Sesshoumaru was irked by this fact. Kagome had created a niche in his life, and to have her absence was irritating him immensely. Not to mention the strange way he felt every time he thought of her. The indescribably despondent yearning that ached within his chest.  
  
Today marked the first time had seen her since that incident when he had taken her. Sesshoumaru wasn't sure how to act towards her, especially since he had not seen her face nor spoken to her for one month. Therefore, he was somewhat nervous as he approached her, although he did not show it.  
  
The one month's time spent locked in a room had taken its toll on the shrine maiden. Her face was pale, almost a deathly white, and there were slightly sunken, dark rings beneath her eyes. Her eyes themselves, along with her hair, had lost their vibrant luster. There was not spirit in those blue eyes. Her entire frame was thinner, weaker, more fragile and she trembled slightly in the autumn breezes.  
  
Sesshoumaru crept forwards, towards her, his breath baited. Somehow she had sensed his proximity, for he could see the way she instantly tensed up. Her lip quivered, her jaw clenched, her already pale complexion blanched even more. He could almost taste the way her fear increased tenfold, rendering her frozen, like a statue. Her heart rate increased, as did her breath. The barrier that was constantly there increased in power. He resisted his urge to prey upon her, quashing his predatory urges. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to greet her.  
  
"Why did you do it?" she asked, dully, hollowly, lifelessly. She did not turn to look at him.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared, for once in his life at a loss for words. She looked so beaten, _broken_.  
  
'Did I do this to you, Kagome? Did I really break you _that_ badly?' he thought, horrified at himself but again not showing anything.  
  
When he realized that he was gaping, he started and felt a torrent of words begin to form on his lips.  
  
"You don't have to tell me. I know already," she stated hollowly before a sound escaped his throat.  
  
Sesshoumaru was once again rendered speechless. After clearing his throat, he managed to ask, "You do?"  
  
"Yes," was the apathetic response.  
  
"How?" he asked, allowing his voice to become softer, less stern.  
  
Kagome's head tilted up, her vacant eyes staring somewhere on the horizon. "I got a glimpse into your mind."  
  
'You did it because of your pride and honor, didn't you?' she asked him using her telepathy.  
  
Sesshoumaru stiffened, caught in her truthful accusation.  
  
'Let me explain,' he replied, his mental voice seeming to plead with her.  
  
"Explain what? There is nothing to explain," she answered softly. It was this dull, apathetic tone of hers that pained Sesshoumaru most.  
  
The demon lord took a deep breath. "What can I do to redeem myself? How can I prove to you that you can trust me again?" he asked softly, his eyes watching her every move.  
  
She abruptly spun to face him. "Redeem yourself?" she gasped, slightly hysterical, "Redeem yourself! Could _you_ give me back the one thing I needed to continue being a miko? Could you give me back my _virginity_?!?" she screamed, her eyes flashing with fury.  
  
Sesshoumaru could not find an answer to her questions. Silence followed. Kagome seemed to retreat back into herself and resumed gazing blankly at the horizon.  
  
Sesshoumaru swallowed his pride as he thought about what he was about to do.  
  
"You know," he stated in a sort of off-handed way, "I have allowed those I choose one wish after exactly six months have passed. It may be anything you want, jewelry, clothes, anything besides my death or possession of my lands."  
  
He folded his arms across his chest and waited for her answer. In actuality he had never done such a thing, but something about her, Kagome, made him do it. It might have been her sadness, it might have been her easygoing spirit, but whatever it was, it most definitely affected the seemingly cold-hearted demon lord.  
  
"I. . . I want to go home. . ." she mumbled.  
  
The dog demon nodded curtly. 'Meet me at noon tomorrow at the front gates. I will take you to your village.'  
  
Kagome gave no reply.  
  
He glanced at his raised right fist as he fingered the slender silver chain entwined in his clawed fingers. Then he gazed back to the huddled form on the boulder. His thoughts were a melange of chaos.  
  
'She should have liked it. All the previous ones did. . .'  
  
His eyes traced the faint sphere of her barrier.  
  
'I can give so much more than any worthless human can in their entire miserable existence. . . yet she still refuses to try anymore. . .'  
  
He watched the afternoon sun glint off the dangling ends of the silver chain.  
  
'But perhaps it is different for a miko. Considering that the necklace was specially created to stopper her purification abilities, was it uncomfortable for her?' His brow furrowed incrementally. 'But it _had_ to be done. She would have killed me if she didn't have it,' he thought, arguing with himself. 'Besides, I had promised myself it would be done.'  
  
Yet he could not shake the feeling that it could have been different. As though, he could have undertaken the process in a totally distinct manner that could have made the results so much more pleasurable- for both him _and_ her.  
  
He stifled a sigh and left the girl to herself, ambling back into the castle. He was too lost in his own thoughts to worry over her anyway.  
  
So deep in his thoughts was he that demon lord did not notice the faint whisper of, 'Domo arigatou, Sesshoumaru,' in his mind.  
  
Sesshoumaru settled down in his study. Yet as he tried to focus on the piles of scrolls before him, all he could concentrate on were the voices of his guests as they passed rumors behind his back, ones about his inability to control a human, much less a miko. He growled to himself as their words still sent prickles of anger through him.  
  
'Such impudence. . . I allow them in my home, feed them, entertain them, and they _still_ talk behind my back. . .' His eyes hardened even more to resemble brittle amber stones as his fury burned within him.  
  
He calmed down enough to once again slip on his mask of indifference as he settled down to working on the scrolls, yet his mind still hadn't focused enough for him to do much. He sat, staring blankly at the paper. . . it was so unlike him, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, to be. . . unfocused.  
  
"It's all that damn girl's fault," he growled lowly, ignoring the twinges he felt when he thought of her.  
  
A shrill scream shattered his mental fogginess. He shot up, eyes open, ears alert. His senses flared out; he detected Kagome, Rin, and Jaken along with some unknown demon.  
  
"Intruder," he snarled. He swept out of his study and headed towards the demon.  
  
*Back with Kagome*  
  
Kagome, even with her barrier up, sensed a demon coming. She scanned the area, locating Rin with Jaken out in the meadows. The demon was swiftly headed directly for Rin.  
  
"No," she whispered as she began racing to the meadow. She arrived in the meadow just as the towering black snake demon had wrapped Rin in its muscular, thick coils. Rin was struggling for breath. A quick glance at the ground near a few large rocks confirmed that Jaken was out.  
  
Rin pried one eye open just enough to see Kagome standing there, accessing what she was dealing with.  
  
"Ka. . . go. . . me. . . chan. . . help. . . me. . ." she gasped, her chest becoming more and more constricted with each breath.  
  
"Rin-chan!" Kagome murmured before springing into action. She rushed at the demon, unsheathing her stiletto. She leapt up, landing lightly on the top coil gripping Rin.  
  
"Miko!" hissed the snake. "Where is-s-s the S-s-shikon no Tama?"  
  
Kagome made no reply; instead she just gathered her purification energy into the blade and slammed it into the snake's hide as deep as it would go. The snake shrieked in pain and dropped Rin. Kagome yanked the knife out and jumped after the girl.  
  
"Rin! Hide behind those boulders!" she shouted as she faced off with the infuriated snake. "Hayaku!"  
  
Rin simply took off, too frightened to speak. She ducked behind a rock and peered around, worried for Kagome's safety. "Be careful, Kagome-chan!" she cried out towards the priestess.  
  
"I will!" replied Kagome, a look of determination on her face.  
  
"Foolis-s-s-sh wretch! Do not think that your deeds-s-s will come unpunis- s-s-shed," it hissed savagely. The demon's blood spurted out of the wound, unable to heal because of Kagome's purification powers.  
  
"I'd like to see you try," she retorted. Kagome wished she had a bow and some arrows with her; the demon was within shooting range. If she could only shoot at its eyes! They were a bright green, like the color of newly grown leaves- a color that contrasted sharply with the snake's long ebony body.  
  
The snake struck, and Kagome had a good view of its cavernous mouth before she dodged, its clear poison dripping from its twin fangs. She could feel the air stir behind her feet as those enormous jaws snapped shut behind her.  
  
'I need to be more alert. If I don't, this snake could easily kill me,' she thought as she rolled away from the snake, planting herself on her feet with her dagger drawn. The demon and the priestess stared each other down for a moment before the battle pursued.  
  
The snake seemed to sense that the little girl was the key to the priestess' weak spot. So instead of going for the shrine maiden that dodged its every move, it lashed out directly at the little girl half hiding behind the rocks.  
  
Kagome sensed what the snake was about to do mere milliseconds before its body snapped into action.  
  
"Rin!" she cried, running towards the girl in an attempt to head the snake off. She launched herself in the air just as the snake opened its jaws wide. Rin screamed.  
  
'You can do this, Kag,' she thought to herself. She focussed all of her purifying powers in an outstretched hand directed at the snake while her other hand shoved Rin out of harm's way. She fired the energy ball directly into the black throat of the snake just as it slammed its jaws shut. One long, slender fang sliced through her ribcage before both she and the snake were blown in opposite directions from the force of the energy.  
  
The snake writhed in agony as it was purified from the inside out. Kagome rolled in the grass, the section of the fang within her shattering upon her jarring impact with the ground, the ends protruding out of her chest breaking off.  
  
Kagome groaned as the poison began spreading. It was as if there was fire within her very veins, white-hot fire that burned like the worst acid. Even with her blurry vision and some of her hair covering her face, she could make out the form of Rin running up and kneeling before her. Small, gentle hands brushed away the hair from her visage and wiped the beads of perspiration from her brow. Salty droplets splashing on her face indicated that the girl was crying.  
  
"Kagome-chan. . ." she repeated over and over despairingly.  
  
"Rin-chan," Kagome said softly, every breath sending stabbing pains along her entire body. "I'm going to sleep for a while, Rin-chan." Each word cost her no small amount of pain. She could still sense Sesshoumaru nearby, no doubt watching with pleasure as the poison took its toll on her body. "Take care of Sesshoumaru-sama as I sleep, okay?" she forced herself to say. She did not have the heart to belittle Rin's only parental figure and idol.  
  
Rin nodded. "Okay, Kagome-chan. I will."  
  
"Arigatou, Rin-chan," Kagome breathed, smiling a little. "You are just like a little sister to me, Rin-chan. I love you a lot. . . never forget that. . ."  
  
"I love you too, Kagome-chan," Rin replied softly as Kagome's eyes fluttered to a close and her breath stopped. Unable to contain her emotions any longer, Rin collapsed on Kagome's body and cried broken- heartedly.  
  
Sesshoumaru had arrived just as the snake closed its jaws on the priestess, while the shrine maiden fired an astonishingly large sphere of purification powers into the demon's gullet. He was frozen to the spot, horrified at the scene that had unfolded right before him. His eyes followed the path the priestess took as she was blown back by the force of her own power. He closed his eyes to block out the sight but could not hide from the sounds of her anguished moans as she hit the ground, the shattering of bone, the rustle of grass as she rolled.  
  
He opened his eyes to see her on her side, her head towards him and bleeding heavily; Rin was knelt beside her wiping sweat off her face. He heard the entire exchange between them and bowed his head in silent mourning when her last feeble heartbeat reached his ears.  
  
He gazed up, and to his utmost surprise, saw Kagome's spirit rise out of her body. It was not the usual pearly translucent sphere, but one in her exact likeness. The only change in her ghostly appearance was the addition of plumed white wings on her back, something he'd only seen on the spirits of priestesses. She stood up and gazed down at Rin. Kneeling, she gently lifted the girl's head up. Rin looked extremely confused and tense since she could not see Kagome's spirit at all, but she relaxed a little as she felt a feathery touch on her forehead. Kagome had given Rin a feathery kiss. Moving her lips to Rin's ear, she whispered, "I love you."  
  
Rin heard it and looked about her as if the wind had given her a secret, sacred message. "I love you, too."  
  
Kagome stood up and allowed her eyes to fall upon Sesshoumaru. He knew it was time for him to speak with her.  
  
"Rin," he called, forcefully restraining his emotions. "Go back inside."  
  
Rin looked, teary eyed, at Sesshoumaru. His face showed there was no room for argument, and any complaint she had about staying with Kagome died on her tongue.  
  
"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said dejectedly as she trotted back towards the castle.  
  
Sesshoumaru waited until Rin was safely in the castle before he spoke. "So you leave this way?"  
  
Kagome tilted her head. "You can see me?"  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded. "I believe it is the Tenseiga's doing," he replied smoothly, glancing down to where the sword hung from his sash. He looked back up to the dead priestess.  
  
She gazed back at him with a look of long suffering. "You know, there was a time I would have given the world to be with you," she murmured softly.  
  
"Would you now?" he asked, curious.  
  
Her stare turned stony. "No. Everything's changed. And it's all because of you," she spat.  
  
"I can revive you," he offered.  
  
Her face clouded in fury. "Why? So you can have me roll in your bed again?" she snapped. "What do you not understand? I hate you! I died hating you! I can never forgive you! _Never_!"  
  
The moment those words escaped her lips the ground upon which she and the demon lord were standing began to tremble and groan ominously. A gaping fissure opened behind Kagome, heat, soot, and smoke billowing out of it. Two chains sprung out of the crack, wrapping themselves around Kagome's wings and crushing them before disintegrating themselves. She gasped in shock.  
  
Another chain streaked upwards and wrapped itself about her left arm and began dragging her towards the abyss. She struggled against the chain, but its pull was inexorable. Two more chains sprung out from the crevice and wrapped around her ankles, effectively pulling her feet from beneath her. She cried out as she fell on her side and was dragged unceremoniously towards the rift.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched, horror stricken, unable to move. She was being dragged to Hell right before his very eyes, yet why could he not move?!? She was towed to the edge of the gap and disappeared. Her fingers gripped tightly to the edge, the only part of her that Sesshoumaru could still see. Suddenly he sped towards her, his heart suddenly clenched tightly in his chest as a thought crept into his head: 'I am going to lose her. . . for good.'  
  
He, Sesshoumaru, couldn't, _wouldn't_ allow it! He grasped her wrist just as her fingers slipped. She gasped.  
  
"Hold on," he said, his facial expression calm. But Kagome could see the worry in his eyes as she gazed into them.  
  
"Why?" she demanded hotly, still angry with him, even in her situation.  
  
"Because," he whispered, pleading now threading into his voice, "I just want another chance. . ."  
  
"No!" she replied, shaking her head viciously. "You had your chance and you ruined it!"  
  
"Please, Kagome," he implored, now desperate as his grip on her wrist was beginning to slip. "Just give me one more chance!" His brows began to knit together in worry and frustration.  
  
Kagome looked up into his eyes once more and saw he was being sincere about what he said. Could she give him the chance? Would her broken heart allow it? She ducked her head as she debated the issue.  
  
Sesshoumaru gazed worriedly at her. Did she believe him?  
  
'Please say you will,' he thought.  
  
Kagome looked up, tears beginning to pool in her eyes. "I'll give you one more chance, Sesshoumaru," she said quietly.  
  
As she said those words, the chains loosened and fell downwards, and Sesshoumaru gracefully pulled her up.  
  
"Domo arigatou," he murmured as he hugged her, "For giving me this chance. . ."  
  
They stayed that way for a while, before Sesshoumaru broke it and said, "It is time to revive you." And so saying, the dog demon unsheathed the Tenseiga.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
FT: Konnichiwa, minna-san! This will probably be the last update before school, so it will be even slower on updates if I actually have the time! Y_Y  
  
Sesshoumaru: I'll revive her, right?  
  
FT: Of course, Sesshy!  
  
Kagome: Good! I don't want to be dead for the rest of the story!  
  
FT: *snickers*  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome: Nani?  
  
FT: Oh, nothing, nothing. . .  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome: *eyes FT suspiciously*  
  
FT: *sweatdrop* Anyways, drop a review for me, ne?  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	13. Enter the Hanyou

Disclaimer: You know the drill already. . .  
  
"___" = Dialogue  
  
'___' = Thoughts  
  
*___* = Special 'stuff'  
  
Conflicting Desires  
  
By Forsaken Tenshi  
  
Chapter 12: Enter the Hanyou  
  
Kagome stood by her fallen body, her spirit form shivering slightly in anxiety. In her eyes, Sesshoumaru with _any_ sword, healing or not, seemed extremely dangerous.  
  
Suddenly Kagome felt as if she were being dragged downwards, and looking about her feet, saw the little demons from the afterworld wrapping her appendages with chains.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" she called, but for some odd reason, her voice would not work. She had been silenced.  
  
The dog demon cocked his head as he gazed at the Tenseiga held firmly in his grip. He willed it to react.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Mentally shaking himself, he called to it again.  
  
Still nothing happened.  
  
By now, Sesshoumaru was getting irritated and worried; he had promised Kagome he would restore her life, but how could he if the Tenseiga refused to cooperate?  
  
'Work, damn you, work!' he mentally snarled at the sword, frustrated and angry, his brows furrowing as he glared at his heirloom.  
  
No response.  
  
Now apprehension began to show in his eyes as the sword continued to remain dormant.  
  
'I need to resurrect Kagome,' he thought, willing the sword to come to life from the very depths of his heart. 'Please. . .'  
  
The Tenseiga flared to life. The demon lord stared at the sword. It was reacting exactly the same as when he had resurrected Rin. The only difference was that its pulsing was most definitely stronger; its white aura lit the blade to an intensity he had never seen.  
  
'Trying to teach me something?' he thought wryly.  
  
The sword pulsed in response.  
  
He inwardly sighed. This sword was indeed strange. 'The Tenseiga,' Sesshoumaru reflected somewhat grouchily, 'Has always had a mind of its own.'  
  
His eyes swept up to capture Kagome's. He then noticed that the little demons were attempting to take her soul to the afterlife, and that she was struggling to stay where she was. Sesshoumaru speedily closed the distance between them, leaving an arm's length between them. A growl rose in his throat at the little _things_ that tried to take Kagome away from him permanently for the second time that day. He raised the fang to his side in preparation of a swing.  
  
Kagome automatically tried shielding herself with her hands, although it was useless as she was chained and had no solid body. His sword simply went through her once, twice, slaying the little demons. The chains disappeared, and Kagome fell over on top of her own body. She shakily moved and lay down in the outline of her body. Her body and spirit melded together, leaving only one Kagome instead of two.  
  
Kagome gulped in a breath of air, and her eyes fluttered open. Sesshoumaru had knelt down so that his face hovered above hers.  
  
"Welcome back," he greeted with the faintest quirk of his lips.  
  
"It feels good to be alive again," Kagome said as she smiled weakly.  
  
"I would imagine so," replied Sesshoumaru as he helped her off the grass. He eyed her kimono. "You should go clean up. You have blood and dirt all over you."  
  
Kagome glanced down and answered with a sheepish grin.  
  
"I guess I should." She turned to go but stopped. She did not turn around. "Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Yes?" answered the demon, resuming his haughty air.  
  
"Was it true? What you said to me just now?" Kagome waited with baited breath.  
  
Sesshoumaru hid a smile. "Indeed. This Sesshoumaru does not break his promises."  
  
Kagome turned to face him, her visage expressionless. Her eyes gave her away, expressing gratitude. "Arigatou," she whispered softly, allowing a small breeze to send her message to his ears. She turned and walked towards the castle.  
  
Sesshoumaru's gold eyes followed her until she disappeared into the depths of his home. He thought of something regarding Kagome and told her. 'Remember to meet me at the front gates at noon,' he reminded her mentally.  
  
'I will,' she replied.  
  
Satisfied, the demon lord headed for his study to do paperwork.  
  
Noon came, and Sesshoumaru stood up after working on different scrolls for an hour and a half. He ambled to the front gate, where Kagome stood waiting, tensed and nervous.  
  
"You ready?" he asked curtly.  
  
She nodded. "How will we travel?" she asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru replied by unfurling his tail and wrapping it gently about her waist. She stiffened upon contact, but remained still. After checking to make sure she was somewhat comfortable with the transportation arrangements, Sesshoumaru took to the air. They headed west; her home was on the western edge of his province.  
  
In the distance they could see a faint black smoke rising out of the forest of red and gold. Sesshoumaru delicately sniffed the air.  
  
'Smoke,' he thought. 'A fire?'  
  
They landed before the village, or rather, what remained of Kagome's village. Every building was a heap of charred ashes, the embers still glowing. Smoke filled the air, making both their eyes water.  
  
"No!" Kagome freed herself from Sesshoumaru's tail and raced to the location where the shrine would have been.  
  
"Mama! Souta!" she cried desperately. She began rummaging through the charred wood, searching for her family. "Kami-sama, please let them be alive. . ." she prayed as her hands blackened and burned upon contact with the still glowing wood embers. Unshed tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru heard a gurgling cough and left Kagome to investigate. He found a man, fatally injured, lying on the ground with part of a hut collapsed from his chest down. He knelt by the man.  
  
"Who did this?" he demanded, his voice steely and cold.  
  
The man coughed weakly and replied, "Naraku."  
  
Sesshoumaru growled lowly. "Why?"  
  
"He. . . he was after. . . the Shikon no. . . Tama," the man replied, wincing. "He. . . he thought that. . . that it might be here. . ."  
  
Sesshoumaru pondered the information for a moment. "Arigatou," he said to the man.  
  
The man barely nodded before passing out from loss of blood.  
  
Sesshoumaru bowed his head in a quick, silent prayer before getting up to find Kagome.  
  
'He will die soon. He cannot be saved,' he thought as he made his way towards the priestess. He flicked a glance at the Tenseiga to see if it would respond. Nothing.  
  
She was still digging through the remains of the shrine. He grasped the hilt of Tenseiga, willing it to work, but the sword stubbornly refused to respond. He willed it again, wishing with all the emotion he could muster. Still nothing. He sighed. He had originally planned to use it on the corpses of her family. Quietly, he walked behind her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"No. . ." she whispered hoarsely, turning and weeping into his chest. "They can't be dead! They can't!" she sobbed.  
  
Sesshoumaru allowed her to shed her tears. She had been through so much, partly because of him, and he felt responsible. She mumbled incoherently, and hiccuped every now and then. Gingerly, gently, he wrapped his arms around her shaking frame, savoring, reveling in her warmth, her scent, and the strange feeling in his breast.  
  
He held her for what seemed like an eternity, rubbing her back and rocking her gently, soothingly. The afternoon wore on.  
  
"Where will I go after?" Kagome whimpered after her cries had long since died away, not really speaking to anybody.  
  
"You could stay with Rin and I. Teach her, be a sister to her. If you leave, she will miss you greatly," Sesshoumaru simply replied, purposely forgetting that he wanted her by his side as well.  
  
Kagome exhaled slowly. "I guess that's all I _can_ do. . . I cannot be a miko any longer," she whispered brokenly. She gazed up at him. "Who did this?"  
  
"A hanyou by the name of Naraku," he replied, his face impassive.  
  
"Naraku. . ." Kagome echoed emptily as she clung to his kimono.  
  
"Come, let's go home," Sesshoumaru said, "The sun is going to set soon." He wrapped his tail around her waist and took off, leaving behind the smoldering remains of Kagome's village.  
  
Kagome shivered as the chill evening air enveloped her, her tears burning like ice on her face. She hugged herself to keep warm. Sesshoumaru glanced back only to see the priestess shuddering. He pulled her towards him and wrapped an arm around her, draping the sleeve of his kimono around her to further warm her up. She pressed herself against the source of warmth, cuddling her head in the crook of his neck.  
  
"Arigatou, Sesshou," she sighed as sleep claimed her.  
  
Sesshoumaru peeked at her through the corner of his eye. She was there, pressed against him, her face calm, but far from peaceful. Her brows were knit in anxiety, and a slight frown curved her lips. Tears still leaked from her closed eyelids. She still cried even in her sleep.  
  
"Mama. . . Souta. . ." she mumbled.  
  
Sesshoumaru gently wiped her tears away, careful not to scratch her with his claws. He tenderly pressed his cheek to her forehead, eyes half- closed, and remained that way until they had reached the castle.  
  
He set Kagome on her feet, but as she was still asleep, she was unable to support herself. He bent down and carried her bridal style into the castle and into her room.  
  
The demon lord gently laid the priestess down on her bed and pulled the covers over her. He then sat down on the edge of the futon to watch her sleep. The bed dipped with his added weight. His hand lifted from his lap to gently caress the teen's jaw line.  
  
"Gomen," the Lord of the Western Lands whispered to the still woman in the bed, "I sincerely regret making you go through all that emotional turmoil over the past month. Added to what happened to your village, your home, I cannot express the sorrow I feel." He paused, reorganizing his thoughts before continuing. "I tried to use the Tenseiga, the life giving sword, but it would not respond to my touch. I would have brought your family back to life. I am sorry it had to be this way. But please, believe me," he promised, "I will do almost anything to redeem myself in your eyes. I just want you to be happy, like you were before. The castle has been rather quiet ever since you withdrew into this very room. Rin isn't as happy, and that, in turn, distresses me."  
  
He stood to leave. "Sleep well, Kagome," he purred as he placed a delicate kiss on her forehead. That done, he left, closing the door gently behind him.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes. She had awoken the moment he set foot on the ground, had known he had carried her to her own room, had heard his whispered confession, had felt his lips gently touch her forehead. She rolled over, her mind still in a state of shock. She still had yet to process the fact that her family really and truly was dead. Her heart ached in loneliness. She wished she could be in her mother's arms, confiding to her; she wished she could be in the meadow chasing Souta, tickling him when she caught up with him. How she missed them. And she never had the chance to say goodbye.  
  
A lone tear slid down her face and was absorbed into her pillow. "Mama. . . Souta. . . I love you both. . . I'm sorry I wasn't there to say goodbye or give you two decent burials." She sniffed and another tear rolled down from her moist eyes. "I'll avenge your deaths by the death of Naraku," she promised, spitting the man's name as if it were something distasteful. "I promise. . ." Physical and emotional exhaustion took their toll, and the young woman sank back into the arms of sleep.  
  
*The next morning*  
  
Kagome awoke to the smell of sunshine and wildflowers. Prying open her eyes, her own blue ones gazed into wide brown ones.  
  
"Ohayo, Kagome-chan!" greeted Rin, clutching a handful of flowers, roots and all. "Is Kagome-chan feeling okay?"  
  
Kagome blinked and yawned. She sat up and stretched. Feeling better, she gazed at the little girl. "Yes, Rin-chan, I feel much better now."  
  
"That's good!" exclaimed Rin, bouncing up and down on Kagome's futon. The flower stems began leaking light green juice in the eight year old's grip. Rin looked questioningly at her hand. "Ne, Kagome-chan?"  
  
"Yes, Rin-chan?" replied Kagome, who was sitting before a mirror brushing out her midnight colored locks. "What is it?"  
  
Rin showed the teen the crushed flowers. "What is this sticky stuff?" she asked, scrunching up her face in a cute frown.  
  
Kagome giggled. "It's sap. You could say it is the blood of the flower."  
  
"Blood? Why is it not red then?" she inquired.  
  
"Well, what color are plants, Rin-chan?" she replied.  
  
"Green."  
  
"So what color would the sap be if plants are green, Rin-chan?"  
  
"Green!"  
  
"Exactly," Kagome said, tapping her finger on the girl's nose.  
  
Rin giggled. "Rin understands now. Arigatou, Kagome-chan!" she exclaimed as she launched herself at the priestess.  
  
"Rin."  
  
Both girls looked up at the doorway to find the demon lord watching them.  
  
"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?" asked Rin.  
  
"Find Jaken and go outside. I need to speak with Kagome," he commanded.  
  
"Okay!" Rin got up and scrambled out the door, calling out for Jaken as she pattered down the hallway.  
  
Kagome turned back to the mirror and continued brushing her hair. "What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Kagome after a long pause.  
  
"I am concerned about Naraku. He is after the Shikon no Tama, which you possess. It is my duty, as you are now a member of my household, to protect you," he stated. 'I cannot let you get hurt. . .'  
  
Kagome gaped at him. "Protect me?" she asked. "But I think I will be fine by myself. . ." Her voice faded away as his amber stare intensified.  
  
"No. I have heard many rumors that this Naraku is an extremely cunning character. He manipulates people, and many have died from his doings. I would imagine he wants the Shikon no Tama to make himself a youkai. He is determined, and will go to any lengths to get what he wants. Which is why I am going to protect you from him," he finished without taking his eyes off her astonished face.  
  
Kagome bowed her head. "So be it," she acceded.  
  
Sesshoumaru suddenly tensed. "Well, speak of the devil. . ." he muttered angrily.  
  
Suddenly Kagome felt it too. Evil, evil with such intensity as she had never known. She instinctively clutched the jewel hanging about her neck.  
  
"He's coming. . ." Kagome stated, her voice quivering. "That murderer. . ." Her voice gained in strength and anger, and she gazed heatedly at Sesshoumaru. "I will personally make him pay for what he did to my family. I will be the one to destroy him."  
  
Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. "Agreed. However, I will not allow you to go into battle alone. I shall be by your side when you fight the hanyou."  
  
Kagome nodded. "Let's go," she declared, her voice full of determination. She picked up her bow and quiver of arrows and strapped it across her back. She suddenly froze. "Sesshou?"  
  
The dog demon simply looked at her.  
  
"Where's Rin?"  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes widened infinitesimally. He whipped his head to look down the hall before he disappeared from sight.  
  
Kagome cocked her head at the dog demon's sudden disappearance before realization dawned on her. Sesshoumaru had ordered her outside. . . to where Naraku could now be. "Oh no. . . Rin!" She sped off towards the direction of the intensely malicious aura, aware that Rin's own aura mingled with the former.  
  
She skid to a halt before the front gate, and gawked. Sesshoumaru stood before the hanyou, growling. His claws were extended, and a bright green mist glowed around his fingers.  
  
Rin was struggling in the grasp on Naraku. His blood red eyes glinted malevolently as he eyed Sesshoumaru. His black wavy hair drifted behind him, its length comparable to that of the demon lord. His skin was a sickly pale. His lips curled in a spiteful grin. He wore a black kimono and pants; his kimono was decorated with curls of yellow and dark blue.  
  
The half demon rolled his eyes upon Kagome. His smirk widened even more. "Ah. . . the miko with the Shikon no Tama," he sneered.  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Naraku."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
FT: Konnichiwa, minna-san! Can you believe it? This is the second to last chapter!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *flexes claws* Will I kill Naraku?  
  
FT: *mystically* Maybe. . .  
  
Kagome: *angrily* What do you mean "maybe"?!?  
  
FT: *shrugs nonchalantly*  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome: *glares at FT with the most evil eyes she has ever seen*  
  
FT: *gulp* Um. . . review, please? *flees as Sesshoumaru and Kagome give chase*  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	14. Dire Consequences, Part I

Disclaimer: Do I _really_ need these?  
  
Author's Note: Congratulations to somebody555 for being the 400th reviewer!!  
  
"___" = Dialogue  
  
'___' = Thoughts  
  
Conflicting Desires  
  
By Forsaken Tenshi  
  
Chapter 13: Dire Consequences, Part I  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! Kagome-chan!" cried Rin, "Help me!" The girl struggled in Naraku's firm grasp.  
  
Kagome stood stock still, trying to best figure out how to get Rin away from the man.  
  
"Why, miko, I am surprised to find you here of all places," the half demon started in a falsely congenial manner, a smirk on his lips. "Are you here to be part of the Taiyoukai's already enormous harem?"  
  
Kagome's hands balled into fists. She glared at him, her fury fueling her ever-intensifying aura. She opened her mouth to answer.  
  
"No, she is not."  
  
The steely voice made Kagome's mouth snap shut. Sesshoumaru was. . . defending her honor?  
  
'Sesshoumaru said he'd protect me. . . but he never said he'd defend me,' Kagome thought. 'Has he lost it or something?'  
  
Sesshoumaru hid a grin at her little thought.  
  
"She is here as an honorary guest in my house; the rest is none of your business, _hanyou_," he growled, emphasizing the last word.  
  
Naraku's scarlet eyes narrowed and his lips pressed into a line. "I suggest you watch what you say, my lord," he spat, "Or this little girl will perish in my hands." To stress his meaning he firmly wrapped his other clawed hand around Rin's pale, thin neck.  
  
'Rin!' Kagome thought frantically, not allowing herself to show the anxiety she felt. By Sesshoumaru's knowledge of Naraku, she knew that the half demon would use her love for Rin against her. She could not do that- she would not do that.  
  
In a detached, controlled voice, Kagome spoke, "Let the girl go."  
  
"Not until I have the Shikon no Tama," countered Naraku. He pressed the claw of his thumb against Rin's jugular. "Give it to me, and I will give you the girl."  
  
"And if I don't?" asked Kagome.  
  
Naraku grinned diabolically. "The girl dies." The pressed his finger farther unto her delicate flesh and pricked the skin. A small trickle of blood seeped out of the wound. Rin whimpered.  
  
Sesshoumaru had half a mind to charge at Naraku and rip him to shreds, but to do so would mean destroying Rin's innocent outlook on life as well as himself. Not to mention he could potentially harm her with is own claws. He growled loudly. "Let the girl go. She is not involved in this situation."  
  
Naraku sneered. "On the contrary, Sesshoumaru, she is all that I need to obtain the object of my desire. I can see right through the both of you. I know you care for her well being. As long as the threat of death hangs over her head you must and will bend to my wishes."  
  
Sesshoumaru glared. Naraku was correct in his assumption. Both he and Kagome cared too much about Rin to risk her life. He took a sidelong glance at the priestess to see if she could find a way out of this predicament.  
  
Kagome's mind worked as fast as she could make it. How could she extricate Rin from Naraku and still keep the jewel safe from his greedy clutches? She racked her brain furiously for a solution, any solution.  
  
It suddenly dawned on her. She would have to go for the basest of male desires- sex. It was the only way to do it without giving up the jewel and would ensure Rin's safety. The plan that formed in her mind was the only one that she knew instinctively was her best chance.  
  
Taking in a fortifying breath, Kagome spoke, her demeanor less threatening and more alluring. She put the arrow back in her quiver and slid her bow over her head so that it hung about her body. She was unarmed. "Naraku, I have another, better idea."  
  
"Oh? And what would that be, miko?" he asked cautiously, although his curiosity was roused.  
  
Kagome smiled seductively at the hanyou. "Actually, I haven't had some in a while. Contrary to what the Taiyoukai has said, Sesshoumaru has been too busy as of late to pay much attention to me."  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly as his head snapped towards her. 'Kagome!' he called to her sharply, 'What are you doing?!?'  
  
'Trust me, Sesshoumaru,' was her simple answer, 'Trust me.' She did not look at him; she only stared at her enemy, a beguiling smile on her face.  
  
"And?" pressed Naraku, passion filled eyes focused solely on the shrine maiden.  
  
"I want you to let the girl go. In return, I'll allow one night of fun with you _alone_," she stated, smiling more coyly than before.  
  
Naraku hesitated. Kagome could see his will and his lust fighting for supremacy. She hid a satisfied smirk.  
  
"No," he managed to say curtly, "I want the jewel, not intercourse."  
  
"You will get the jewel," Kagome replied serenely, "After I have had my night with you."  
  
Now Naraku's desire had taken over his logic. "Fine by me," he whispered as he dropped Rin unceremoniously on the ground. The eight-year-old scrambled up and hid behind Sesshoumaru. There were tears in her eyes.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked fearfully.  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced down at the girl. "Rin," he commanded, "Go back into the castle and stay there."  
  
Wordlessly Rin scampered back into the safety of the ancestral abode.  
  
Kagome waited until Rin was inside before she spoke again. "Since Sesshoumaru is always busy," here she gave the demon lord a pointed glance, "Why don't we leave now?"  
  
"No," interjected Sesshoumaru, "You will not leave."  
  
'Sesshoumaru, you won't be left out. I'll explain my plan to you soon. But trust me,' her mental voice pleaded in his mind, 'And act a bit more, will you?'  
  
'Fine,' he replied, mentally huffing.  
  
'Arigatou.'  
  
"Do you want to challenge me for the miko, Sesshoumaru?" snapped Naraku.  
  
Sesshoumaru kept his face emotionless. "On the contrary, take the whore and be out of my sight!"  
  
Kagome quirked an eyebrow. Although she had said act it out, she did not think he would go so far as to lower her to the status of a whore. But that was beside the point. She grinned at Naraku and slipped off to his side, looping an arm in his. She fought to keep herself from retching. Naraku smirked.  
  
"You've really lost a good one for your bed, Sesshoumaru," the half demon sneered.  
  
Kagome threw a sly grin at the demon lord. "Too busy for me," she said softly. Flipping her hair, she turned her back on Sesshoumaru, and with Naraku, deserted the dog demon.  
  
As they walked, Kagome forced herself to cuddle into Naraku's side without being rigid, which was quite a feat.  
  
'Sesshoumaru?' she called.  
  
'Yes?' he answered.  
  
'Follow us, but not closed enough for him to sense your proximity. I will need your help in destroying him,' she explained.  
  
'I see. Very well, I will follow.'  
  
'Arigatou.'  
  
She leaned her head on the half demon's shoulder. She could feel the way his body trembled in anticipation. She held in a disgusted sigh. Suddenly his aura flared, engulfing the both of them. His impatience had caused him to lose control of his aura. Kagome gasped as the potent dark energy bit and snapped at her pure energy.  
  
Just as suddenly as it came, it left. Naraku grinned a little. "Gomen," he apologized slyly, "I got a little carried away."  
  
"It's okay," she replied sweetly, although she was a little out of breath. They continued their walk.  
  
Suddenly she felt it. 'Inuyasha no youki,' she thought. If Inuyasha was there, then she would be willing to bet her life Kikyou would be there as well. If Naraku was as powerful as Sesshoumaru claimed, she would need all the help she could get.  
  
'Sesshoumaru,' she called again.  
  
'What now?' he drawled.  
  
'Find Inuyasha and Kikyou; they are nearby. They may be of assistance to us. We underestimated his strength.'  
  
'Are you insinuating that I, Sesshoumaru, am not strong enough to defeat a puny _hanyou_?'  
  
'No! But think Sesshoumaru, why else would he want the Shikon no Tama other than to become a youkai? He might be able to absorb youki!'  
  
Sesshoumaru heaved a mental sigh. 'Very well, I will fetch my runt of a half brother and his miko.'  
  
'Arigatou, Sesshoumaru!' she said, her mental voice filled with emotion.  
  
*Back with Sesshoumaru*  
  
He glided over the treetops, searching for the source of his half sibling's aura. He found the source at a small village slightly south of where Kagome and Naraku were heading, wherever her destination seemed to be. He landed in the village and quickly scanned the collection of huts for his younger brother.  
  
A muffled cry of "Inuyasha!" rang out from the shrine, and not long after, Inuyasha stomped outside, followed by a worried Kikyou.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Sesshoumaru gazed at the half demon indifferently. "Kagome needs your help. Yours as well, Kikyou," he added. Kikyou was standing behind Inuyasha, her hands clasped on his shoulders and peering out from behind her beloved.  
  
"Keh!" scoffed Inuyasha. "Why should we help her? She has you, doesn't she?"  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed incrementally. "She's going to fight Naraku," he growled.  
  
That caught both Inuyasha's and Kikyou's attention. "Naraku?" asked Kikyou.  
  
"Yes, Naraku," the demon lord confirmed.  
  
"I'll do it," said Kikyou.  
  
"As will I," joined Inuyasha.  
  
"Good. We will meet up with Kagome shortly."  
  
'Kagome, they will join us. Where are you headed?'  
  
'The clearing by the Bone Eater's Well. We can dump his remains in there after we are through,' she replied. 'Wait there; I do not want him to find out what I am planning. I will call you all when the time is right.'  
  
'Fine. Be careful. And Kagome?'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'Never mind, I will tell you after the battle.'  
  
'Okay. Take care, Sesshou.'  
  
The dog demon frowned. The way she said her farewell was as if she was sure she was to die. Sesshoumaru's frown turned into a scowl. 'Not if I can help it,' he thought darkly.  
  
"Oi, Sesshoumaru!" trumpeted Inuyasha, "When do we leave?"  
  
"When Kagome gives the signal," was the curt reply.  
  
Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga, waited for it to transform, and gave it a few warm up swings. Kikyou returned to the shrine to retrieve her bow and quiver of arrows. Sesshoumaru unsheathed the Toukijin. They were now waiting, ready for Kagome's signal for help.  
  
*In the clearing of the Bone Eater's Well*  
  
Kagome walked out into the middle of the clearing, her hand entwined in Naraku's. She knew there was a village not far from here, and from what her senses told here, was where the three were waiting.  
  
"It's so peaceful. . . so isolated. . ." she gave Naraku a calculating sidelong glance. "Want to start?"  
  
Naraku smirked. "Eager, aren't we?"  
  
"Indeed we are," she replied as she turned to face him. She trailed a finger up his chest slowly, her eyes following the tip of her finger. His hand gently caught hers at his collarbone. She raised questioning eyes to his. He grinned and leaned down to tenderly kiss her hand.  
  
"What a gentleman," she commented, "So unlike Sesshoumaru. . ."  
  
In the back of her mind, she heard the faint retort of, 'I heard that.'  
  
Naraku chuckled to himself. "So I've outdone the Demon Lord of the Western Lands. What an accomplishment." The half demon seemed particularly pleased with himself. His already confident demeanor increased tenfold. Kagome again fought the urge to vomit.  
  
Naraku wrapped his arms around Kagome, pressing her into his chest. "So beautiful," he murmured, "So kind, so caring. . ." As he said this, one of his hands crept around in an attempt to snag the Shikon no Tama. He suddenly pulled back as he clasped a hand, staring at fingers that were slightly burnt.  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow. "You tried to steal it?" There was a hint of amusement in her voice. "I'm sorry, but to get it, I would have to stop my ki from surrounding it. You can't get it, not with that youkai blood in you." She smiled. "But don't worry; I'll keep my end of the bargain if you keep yours."  
  
"I've no doubt you shall," was Naraku's rejoinder. He moved closer to her, his hand cupping the back of her neck, forcing her to look up at him. His other hand snaked its way around her waist. Slowly, he lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers. Her hands slid up onto his chest, not pushing him away, but remained there.  
  
Pain exploded in his chest and Naraku staggered back. Kagome glared at him, her hands radiating a blue light.  
  
Instantly Naraku realized he had been manipulated. "You bitch!" he snarled.  
  
She responded by readying her bow and arrow. "You, die!" she hissed back, her need for revenge fueling her power.  
  
Naraku allowed his human form to melt away, revealing a hideous body comprised of multitudes of weak demons fused together. He grinned. Even with your superior powers I can easily defeat you," he jeered, confident of his power.  
  
"I don't think so," retorted Kagome, pulling back her arrow and aiming for the monster's heart. She let fly a few arrows, all of which purified a small area around the arrow's shaft.  
  
'Sesshoumaru! Come now!' she called.  
  
*Back at the village*  
  
Sesshoumaru heard her call for help. His head snapped in her direction. "Come," he commanded to the other two, "She needs us now." With that said, he disappeared.  
  
Inuyasha, with Kikyou on his back, quickly followed.  
  
A gruesome sight met their shocked eyes. . .  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
FT: Konnichiwa, minna-san! So did you all think I died? *grins*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *mumbles* I wished you _did_ die. . .  
  
FT: Sesshou-chan! How could you mean that? *glomp* You love me, right?  
  
Sesshoumaru: . . .  
  
FT: Anyways, sorry for the cliffhanger; I know you all _love_ those. . . And for those of you that are interested. . . to those of you wondering about Inuyasha and Kikyou and why they dislike Naraku, I _might_ (keyword _might_) do a side story on them, since some of you want one so badly. It's a maybe, as I do not have a lot of time to write. Y_Y  
  
Inuyasha: Finally! The spotlight!  
  
FT: -_-;;; Anyways, review! One more chapter left, I promise!  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	15. Dire Consequences, Part II

Disclaimer: You know already. . .  
  
Author's Note: About Kagome's unwanted and forced intercourse with Sesshoumaru- rape victims usually take several years to recuperate, but for the purposes of this story, I have shortened her recuperation period to one month. As for Inuyasha and Kikyou's story, I have not had any feedback on it so I do not know whether or not to do it. And yes, I lied when I said the previous chapter was the last one. There was just too much information to squeeze in, and I like to keep my chapter lengths consistent. Forgive me.  
  
***Note*** And also, there is a piece of music that matches perfectly with the ending. The song is called "Elegy of Massacre" from Rurouni Kenshin. If you would like to, play it when the paragraph starts with "Sesshoumaru watched as if the world. . ." It should end just as you finish reading the end of this chapter.  
  
"___" = Dialogue  
  
'___' = Thoughts  
  
Conflicting Desires  
  
By Forsaken Tenshi  
  
Chapter 14: Dire Consequences, Part II  
  
"Kagome!" called Sesshoumaru, unseen panic building up in his heart.  
  
Naraku was no longer human, but was a composition of different pieces of minor demons. He had an exotic array of appendages: spider legs, insect legs, tentacles, claws, all melded together with his human chest. His head towered above the components of his body, a good twenty feet up. The demonic aura radiating from him was incredible.  
  
Kagome struggled in the black tentacle-like appendages of the half-demon. Her bow lay useless on the ground. The tentacles had wrapped around her body and her feet kicked weakly several feet in the air. The tip of a single tentacle wrapped around her neck and torso, contracting slightly with her every breath. Her face, always indifferent in battle, was slightly contorted in pain. Her breaths were uneven and strained; her face was pallid and droplets of sweat beaded her brow. Her once brilliant aura flickered about her form, feebly purifying Naraku's evil power.  
  
However, the Shikon no Tama was untouched by Naraku's tentacle: it was still protected by Kagome's pure aura. It glowed a soft rose color.  
  
Inuyasha was taken aback. He never thought he'd have to see Kagome again. Even back in the village, he had not thought of it. He had thought he would live out his life with Kikyou, never needing to think of Kagome again. Yet as he saw her in this battered, helpless condition, his heart quivered. "Ka. . . Kagome!" he cried. "Hold on!" He turned to Kikyou. "We must protect her."  
  
Kikyou nodded. "Naraku must not lay his hands of the Shikon no Tama," she affirmed. She alone knew the gravity of Naraku laying his hands on the sacred jewel. He had, after all, tried the same stunt when _she_ was the guardian of the jewel. With staunch determination she notched an arrow and let it loose. It sliced through Naraku's flesh, making the half demon send a dirty look at the priestess. Kikyou continued to fire, slowly shredding Naraku's carefully constructed body. But every time an arrow damaged him, he regenerated what was lost, therefore no injury was permanent.  
  
Inuyasha sliced off offending appendages with the Tetsusaiga, protecting Kikyou and at the same time striving to reach Kagome. Naraku watched with mild entertainment at the other half demon's attempts to kill him.  
  
Sesshoumaru, however, simply stood there, too enraged to move. His hand clenched the Toukijin so hard his claws embedded themselves in the flesh of his palms, the handle of the sword all but crushed in his grip. His aura flared violently, and his eyes began to bleed red. The magenta stripes on his cheeks became jagged, his fangs extended. Transforming into his massive canine form, he howled furiously.  
  
Sesshoumaru charged, fangs and claws ready to rend and tear through the evil half demon's flesh, ever mindful of Kagome. He freed her with a snap of his powerful jaws, sending Kagome plummeting to the ground. His poisonous saliva ate away at Naraku's body, and the said half demon hissed in agony. He glared malevolently at the demon. "I almost had it!" he hissed, "I will not be deterred from getting what is mine!"  
  
His tentacles lashed at the dog's body, creating deep lacerations in the dog's side. Sesshoumaru, however, withstood the buffeting; his only concern was Kagome. He gently picked her up in his jaws. Unlike most demons, Sesshoumaru could control the toxicity of his saliva, or poison for that matter. This ability was one endowed to only the most powerful of demons.  
  
With Kagome out of harm's way, Sesshoumaru trotted away from the devious half demon, who was slowly but surely rebuilding his ravaged body even though Inuyasha and Kikyou were constantly bombarding him with all of their strength.  
  
The dog demon gently set her down a safe distance from Naraku and reverted to his human form. He knelt down and gently shook the priestess. "Kagome," he murmured urgently, "Wake up."  
  
Her eyes fluttered and she groaned. "Sesshou?"  
  
"Yes, it is I," he answered, " Naraku is still here. Do you still wish to avenge your family members?"  
  
"Yes!" exclaimed Kagome, getting up as soon as her head had cleared of dizziness and with help from Sesshoumaru. She searched for her bow, and when she could not find it, she began to panic a little. She looked at Sesshoumaru. "You haven't. . . by any chance. . . seen my bow?"  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced back at where the grotesque creature that was Naraku stood. Kagome groaned when she saw that her bow was crushed underneath a portion of the half demon's body. "That creature! He broke my favorite bow!"  
  
Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow as he hazed at her.  
  
"But no matter," she said to herself, "I still have this." And so saying, she unsheathed her stiletto. Testing her energy by filling the blade, she nodded to herself and raced to aid Inuyasha and Kikyou.  
  
Naraku noticed the entrance of the previously unconscious priestess and turned his attention on her. He began madly attacking her in the hopes of impaling her fatally. Yet she dodged his every attack, much to the half demon's chagrin and anger. He decided to knock her unconscious instead, a much easier task. With as many tentacles as he could, he sent all of them flailing towards the shrine maiden.  
  
Kagome neatly sliced a number of them with her blade, deftly swinging left and right with unparalleled grace. She was not touched.  
  
Infuriated, Naraku focused all of his attention on her, his aura slowly turning into the poisonous miasma so characteristic of him. Inuyasha, Kikyou, and Sesshoumaru were repulsed by the miasma and had to retreat. But as for Kagome, Naraku encircled her with all of his appendages, intent on crushing her and absorbing the Shikon no Tama.  
  
"Kagome!" called the trio, watching helplessly as the guardian of the jewel disappeared from view behind a thick curtain of miasma. "KAGOME!"  
  
Kagome coughed and covered her nose with her sleeve. She had to get out of this place! But how, if everywhere she looked was a thick blackish fog of poison? A slimy tentacle wrapped itself around her and she yelped in pain as it tightened about her chest. The hand holding her stiletto was pinioned to her side. She was lifted off her feet, and was soon face to face with Naraku high up in the air. The half demon had a calculating smirk on his face.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here," he remarked sarcastically.  
  
Kagome scowled. "Let me go!" she spat, wiggling in her captor's grasp. 'If only I could use my blade!' she thought despairingly. She maneuvered her knife carefully and slowly, energizing it with her spiritual powers before ramming it into a tentacle. Naraku hissed in pain as the tentacle melted off, dropping Kagome the full twenty feet to the ground. She landed on the unforgiving dirt, and a sharp, pained cry was wrenched from her lips as her right ankle gave forth an agonizing snap.  
  
She staggered on her feet, wincing and fighting desperately to keep from either shrieking in pain or fainting. Yet even as she wobbled on her feet, white spots danced in and out of her vision, a stark contrast to the thick darkness of Naraku's miasma. She blinked, hoping to clear her vision somewhat. Yet it was to no avail. She was injured and weak; her powers were not going to sustain her forever in this toxic mist. She stumbled over onto the ground, clutching the Shikon no Tama still hanging snuggly against her neck. A single tear squeezed itself out from Kagome's tightly shut eyes. She could faintly hear her name being called, the voices echoing as if from a seemingly distant place. She shuddered. "Sesshoumaru. . . please help me. . ." she whispered before she passed out.  
  
Naraku decided to watch with pleasure as the miasma began its work on the teen's frail body. The Shikon no Tama would soon be his.  
  
"Kagome!" Sesshoumaru whispered, "Kagome, wake up!"  
  
Inuyasha and Kikyou looked at Sesshoumaru incredulously. "You really can talk to her?" asked Kikyou.  
  
Sesshoumaru kept his eyes on the cloud of miasma, but nodded grimly in response to Kikyou's question. He growled, his face showing the faintest traces of displeasure. "Kagome, you _must_ get up!" he whispered so low the others did not hear, "You _have_ to. . ."  
  
'For me. . .'  
  
Kagome heard the reverberating voice of Sesshoumaru in her mind. Her eyes struggled to open. 'Sesshou. . . ?' she called.  
  
'Kagome!'  
  
'I can't move. . . I'm paralyzed. . . so much jaki. . .suffocating. . .' She fought to get up, to get away from the poisonous fumes, but her body would not respond. She coughed, her throat dry, her breath pained with every intake of the tainted air. She grimaced in pain as the miasma began to take its toll on her body; she writhed in agony as bone and tissue felt inflamed. She screamed aloud, earning a sadistic grin from Naraku.  
  
"Oh? Still alive? But no matter, you see, little miko, this Naraku always gets what he desires."  
  
"Kagome!" murmured Sesshoumaru. He growled low in his chest. "That stupid hanyou will not take away what belongs to this Sesshoumaru," he stated in cold fury.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Come back!" yelled Kikyou as the dog demon disappeared into the miasma.  
  
"He's dead," stated Inuyasha somewhat dumbly. "He's dead if he's gone in there."  
  
Kikyou gave Inuyasha a pleading glance. "No, Inuyasha-kun, we must be strong and hope he can get Kagome-sama out before Naraku obtains the Shikon no Tama." She steadied her gaze on the swirling black mist. "Come back to us, you two," she said quietly.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled in frustration. He could not see a damn thing in this! He trudged on, only to run into something solid. Upon closer inspection he realized that it was Naraku's body. So where was Kagome?  
  
'Kagome, where are you?' he thought desperately.  
  
'I'm surrounded. . .' was her faint, ever-so-faint reply.  
  
'Stay with me, Kagome,' he thought, 'I'm coming for you!' With a mighty effort, Sesshoumaru clawed through the wall of Naraku's flesh, his poison melting away the tissue in gurgling green slime. Naraku scowled. "You will pay dearly for that, Sesshoumaru," he remarked.  
  
Before he knew what was happening, Sesshoumaru was swept up in a multitude of tentacles that immobilized his arms and legs. He growled at the faint outline of Naraku's head and chest.  
  
The half demon smirked. "What power I feel flowing through you. . . mind if I TAKE IT?" With the last two words Naraku squeezed Sesshoumaru in his grasp, his appendages transforming into a living muck that engulfed Sesshoumaru. The dog demon clenched his teeth in pain, although his face showed nothing besides pure loathing for this _thing_ that dared to take Kagome away from him. The slime began to burn like acid, slowly melting away his body.  
  
'Kagome. . .' he thought as he abruptly noticed that she lay by his feet, unconscious. 'Stay with me, Kagome,' he chanted in his head as he moved his hand within the confining coils to grasp the hilt of the Toukijin. He wrenched the sword from his sash, freeing himself from the confines of Naraku's jelly-like body. Naraku recoiled in pain. Sesshoumaru hurriedly slid the Toukijin into his sash, picked up Kagome, and jumped upwards and out of the fog of miasma.  
  
He landed outside of the mist, his skin slightly melted and jelly-like. Sesshoumaru disregarded the problem in light of Kagome's plight. He laid her on the ground and knelt over her. Kikyou and Inuyasha rushed to her side.  
  
"Is she dead?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
All could barely see the rise and fall of her chest. The Shikon no Tama glowed a faint pink, a sign that she was almost out of energy. "No," Sesshoumaru replied, "But she is close."  
  
Kikyou set her face determinedly. "Move," she commanded to the two dog demons. "I am going to try to revitalize her." The two demons looked at her somewhat confusedly; however, they stood their ground. "I mean," Kikyou growled between gritted teeth, "Unless you two want to be _purified_, I suggest you move away!"  
  
They understood her message and hurriedly scrambled away from the two priestesses. They watched with mixed curiosity and awe as both Kikyou and Kagome radiated a blue light, the stronger of which came from Kikyou. Kikyou placed her hands over Kagome's heart. 'Don't die on me, Kagome, we need you!' Kikyou prayed.  
  
Naraku looked about for both the demon he had wanted to absorb and the priestess he had been so intent on killing. Finding neither, he snarled to himself and began to scout them out. He emerged from the haze of miasma to see Kikyou struggling to revive the other girl.  
  
With narrowed eyes he stalked towards her, a leer on his face. Using a tentacle, he slapped Kikyou away from Kagome, slamming her into the trunk of a nearby tree. Inuyasha was at her side immediately. Sesshoumaru lunged forwards and swept Kagome up just as a pointed appendage rammed itself into the ground where Kagome had previously lain.  
  
Soaring high in the air, Sesshoumaru jostled Kagome gently. "Wake up!"  
  
Kagome groaned. "Sesshou? Where are we?"  
  
The demon lord landed on the ground and placed her on her feet. She cried out as her legs gave way. Sesshoumaru caught her. "I'll be fine," she said, grimacing, "Go get that damned bastard." She shakily stood by herself and refocused her gaze on Naraku, and the same fire of determination ignited in her eyes. "I'm going to finish this once and for all!" she muttered through gritted teeth.  
  
Sesshoumaru streaked forwards to block the onslaught of legs and pincers that came sailing towards her. Kagome began to collect the last of her energy into a fiery cerulean orb that rippled with her power.  
  
Naraku's eyes widened when he saw the violently swirling sphere of raw purification energy. He had to get her now, lest he become the damned Onigumo once more! He applied more effort into reaching her, but Sesshoumaru blocked his way. The dog demon spared a glance at his brother even in the midst of battle.  
  
Inuyasha cradled the limp form of Kikyou in his arms. "Kikyou?" he whispered tentatively.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open and she moaned. "Inuyasha. . . my head aches. . ."  
  
"Hush," chided the half demon, "You were hit fairly hard; don't overstrain yourself."  
  
Kikyou gazed up at him with wide eyes. "What happened with Kagome? Where is she?"  
  
A finger slid down to close her lips. "Kagome is fine. She is up and about ready to kick Naraku's ass," was the reply.  
  
Kikyou sighed. "That is good. I honestly thought she wasn't going to make it."  
  
Inuyasha grinned tightly. "Neither did I."  
  
Kikyou stood up, shakily, with Inuyasha's help. "Come. We need to be there for her."  
  
Inuyasha nodded affirmatively, and they both plunged into battle to help defeat the evil half demon.  
  
Sesshoumaru was relieved when Inuyasha and Kikyou came to aid him. Although he was one of the strongest, he, too, had his limits. He also had the nagging suspicion that Naraku was slowly absorbing his demon energy- usually Sesshoumaru did not tire this quickly. That was not a good thing, for that simply meant Naraku was feeding off Sesshoumaru's energy and gaining in strength and power.  
  
"What took you, brother?" he asked tensely as he slashed at a pincer with the Toukijin.  
  
Inuyasha grunted as he swung the Tetsusaiga. "Had to take care of Kikyou," he replied as he cut through another odd-looking leg.  
  
Arrow after arrow rained before the brothers, hurting Naraku, thanks to Kikyou's accurate and precise aim.  
  
Behind all of this Kagome continued to accumulate her energies. Naraku was desperate. With a forceful lunge he hurtled his body past Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha and slapped Kagome sideways with an outstretched tentacle. The energy shot off, grazing the half demon's cheek. He reeled in pain.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as if the world had suddenly gone in slow motion. He saw Kagome's body lift in the air as a result of the power in Naraku's frantic attack. He saw the pained, surprised expression flit across her face. Her body disappeared into the Bone Eater's Well. Sesshoumaru distantly felt his body charge towards the priestess in the hopes of catching her before she fell in. If she did, her neck would snap and she'd die upon contact with the earthen bottom. And, he was not sure the Tenseiga would allow him to revive her again.  
  
Right as he reached the lip of the well, an intense purple-pink light exploded from the opening of the well, temporarily blinding the dog demon. Nevertheless, he jumped in, praying Kagome was not dead. He found nothing.  
  
He searched the entire four by four interior for the priestess, but there was not a single trace. Her scent lingered faintly. Enraged, with eyes bleeding a feral scarlet, he vaulted out of the well to vent his fury on Naraku. However, Naraku had sensed that the Shikon no Tama had disappeared and had made his escape via the tornado-like cocoon of miasma.  
  
Inuyasha and Kikyou stood a ways off, giving the irate demon lord identical quizzical looks. Sesshoumaru turned away so that they would not see his face. Trembling with suppressed wrath and grief, Sesshoumaru hopped back into the well. He stood for a while, his fists clenched so tightly they freely bled. His throat constricted, rendering him unable to speak for several moments. His breathing was ragged and heavy. Finally he spoke in a soft voice full of anguish. . . and love.  
  
"Kagome. . ." he whispered harshly, "I never told you. . . never asked you. . . to be with me. . . by my side. . . forever. . . my equal. . . my love. . ." He choked on his words. ". . . be. . . my. . . wife. . . and mate. . ."  
  
Dropping to his knees, the dog demon slammed his balled fists into the earthen bottom of the well, and for the first time since the death of his beloved mother, Sesshoumaru, the Demon Lord of the Western Lands, wept.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Please continue to Unending Sorrow.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
FT: Konnichiwa, minna-san! Whee! I finally finished! My first completed fic too (in any anime series for that matter)!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *outraged* I AM GOING TO _MURDER_ YOU!!! *flies at FT with poison dripping from claws*  
  
FT: O_O;;; Spare me. *magically disappears*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *swipes at puff of smoke and is puzzled*  
  
FT: *voice* Don't worry, Sesshy-kun, you will get her back. . . *giggles* Maybe. . . To all of my wonderful reviewers and readers, words simply cannot express my gratitude. Thank you ever so much for making my humble little story such a wonderful writing experience. I know I have kept you waiting with cliffhangers and such, and I sincerely apologize for the ending. I know you will flame me for it, but this is the ending that I have imagined since when I began writing this fic. To answer any questions about what the entire outcome of this continued story will be, Sesshoumaru and Kagome _will_ be together. . . just not at the end of this story, as you all have seen. I will post Unending Sorrow as a one shot, followed by another multi-chapter story to bring Sesshoumaru and Kagome back together. Once again, thank you all _ever_ so much! *bows low to readers*  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	16. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Read other chapters for these.  
  
Author's Note: Wah!! I forgot to make an epilogue! There is always an epilogue when there is a prologue!  
  
" " = Dialogue  
  
' ' = Thought  
  
Conflicting Desires  
  
By Forsaken Tenshi  
  
Epilogue  
  
Deep within the depths of Mount Hakurei, a lone half demon sat and nursed himself. Not in the physical way, mind you. He nursed his horribly wounded pride.  
  
"Damn you, Miko," he growled darkly, "Damn you to the depths of hell."  
  
Naraku, now in his humanoid form, stood up. Cold fury blazed in his crimson eyes. "I was stripped of what I was destined to have," he hissed softly. He paced the length of the cavern he currently, temporarily, resided in. "Where did she go? She fell into that dried up well. There was a burst of pink-violet light. She disappeared. I could feel it. There was no Shikon no Tama. Where the hell did she go?"  
  
The expression on his face darkened. What sort of witchcraft did she know of? How was it possible for her, a mere human, to be capable of vanishing in a mere second, when it had taken him, Naraku, a half demon, several years to hone that special ability? And even then, it still took time to move from one place to another.  
  
Naraku growled in frustration and violently slammed a fist into a stone wall of the cavern, panting heavily. Hairline cracks snaked away from the impact site; blood painted the broken fist. The half demon hissed in pain and waited while his hand healed itself. He flexed his hand a couple of times to make sure it was fine, and resumed his pacing. What did she have that he did not? There was purifying energy, of course, but other than that, she was human!  
  
Naraku paced even faster. There had to be something he could use against her. But was he going to even have the chance to get even? She had vanished without a trace, and with some sort of power he did not have. So what was he to do then?  
  
Naraku closed his eyes as he paused in his walking. He would wait. That was it. He would wait, as long as it took, to extract his revenge in the hopes of finding her or her reincarnation in the future. And once he found her, he would give her hell before she died by his hand.  
  
A cold grin spread across his lips, a sinister glint lit up his eyes as he opened them slowly.  
  
"Just you wait, my dear little Miko, just you wait. You will have you're the retribution that you deserve. I promise."

* * *

NOW please continue to Unending Sorrow. -.-;;; (Sorry. . . this is on hold until I finish up summer school!!)

* * *

FT: Konnichiwa, minna-san! Yes, this is really short, but there really wasn't a lot to write about Naraku. . .  
  
Naraku: What are you talking about? You can always write about me for ever. . .  
  
FT: -.-;;; Conceited jerk. . . ::creates a shield to protect from Naraku's miasma::  
  
Naraku: I'll get you one day for that!  
  
FT: Sure. In the meantime, review once more! Arigatou! Oh, and what is up with me not being able to format things the way I want to?!?! Can someone tell me what is going on?!?! . 


End file.
